Stop It
by A.C.Reader
Summary: Edward y Bella son chicos con problemas en sus hogares. El un chico cerrado a la sociedad y ella una chica desconfiada que siente una extreña atraccion por el chico de cabellos cobrizos que se sienta solo y aleja a todos con la mirada...
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

.

.

.

Gritos, insultos, sollozos entrecortados por palabras que eran difícil de entender, palabras que podían ser interpretadas como suplicas mientras que la otra voz, la voz que gritaba e insultaba sin piedad la que subía su tono sin miramientos, sin querer atender a lo que la otra voz, una voz débil y conciliadora quería decir.

Era una situación, una situación repetitiva a la cual las dos partes estaban acostumbradas o mas bien las tres partes, la tercera parte era la protectora, la que intervenía con su poca fuerza pero su gran voluntad, la que se paraba en frente entre las otras dos voces, que salían de dos siluetas, una de ellas grande y amenazadora, a la cual pertenecía aquella voz con las mismas características, la voz que insultaba la silueta que maltrataba, golpeaba, empujaba sin razón aparente. Silueta que pertenecía a un hombre, un hombre bipolar, con problemas de ira y con una doble personalidad, en estos momentos la personalidad presente y dominante no era otra que la violenta la que tenia aquellos problemas de ira.

Esta es la primera voz, la otra voz, que podemos clasificar como la víctima, era una mujer como ya habrán supuesto, una mujer que solía ser alegre y llena de vida, una mujer prisionera, prisionera de sus propios sentimientos, sentimientos hacia esa voz dominante, ese hombre inestable que la hacia sufrir.

Por ultimo estaba la tercera voz, la voz que se paraba entre las otras dos siluetas, los dos cuerpos, el del Victimario y el de la víctima, la voz que defendía a la víctima y se enfrentaba, voz perteneciente a una chica, una chica joven, adolescente para ser mas exactos, chica que defendía a su madre la cual en esto momentos se encontraba tirada en el suelo con sus manos tapando su cara golpeada, tirada a los pies de su hija que se enfrentaba valientemente a su esposo y el padrastro de esta.

-Aléjate maldito animal.

-Este asunto es entre tu madre y yo niñita, quitare del medio.

-No lo haré, atáqueme a mi, yo no soy como mi madre, bastardo, lo odio y soy capaz de matarle.

-Isabella- se escucho la débil voz de la mujer e el piso- Hija tranquila no pasa nada, vete tienes que irte al instituto.

La chica ignoro por completo a su madre, esta situación se repetía constantemente, Isabella no dejaría sola a su madre hasta que el desperdicio de persona que estaba enfrente de ella se fuera. Era una rutina, una rutina enferma de la cual Isabella trataba de convencer a su madre, Renee, que escaparan, pero como suele decir la gente, el peor ciego es el que no quiere ver y su madre estaba ciega por sentimientos que su hija no alcanzaba a comprender y que ni ella misma podía entender.

¿Como se podría sentir algo hacia aquel monstruo, aquel hijo de puta que no merecía ni respirar el mismo aire que las demás personas?, esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Isabella todos los días, cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y encontraba la misma situación. Para esa pregunta no había respuesta, lo único que se puede decir es que Renee era una mujer masoquista, cuando era pequeña había sufrido de abusos físicos y verbales que la habían dejado bastante desecha, cuando llego a cumplir la mayoría de edad se enamoro perdidamente de un hombre, un hombre que la cuidaba y protegía, un hombre con el cual tuvo una hija, un hombre perfecto; pero la vida no deseaba un final feliz para aquella mujer, aquel hombre murió, dejándola, devastada junto con su hija, dejándola mas vulnerable de lo que había sido antes, a la merced de cualquier desgracia, desgracia que llego años después, desgracia en disfrazada de un hombre, un hombre enmascarado que la enamoro, un hombre en el cual deposito todo su amor y esperanzas, un hombre que después de un tiempo quito su mascara y se dejo ver tal como era.

-Escuchaste a tu madre.- dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Phill

-Que? Me tiene miedo? no es capaz de enfrentarse a alguien que si se defiende, que si da la cara, es usted mas cobarde de lo que imagine.

Cuando termino de decir esto sintió como la cogían del cuello y la estrellaban contra la pared, se estaba ahogando pero como pudo sonrio amargamente, escucho como su madre gritaba a su lado pero solo la miro con una sonrisa triste antes de volver su vista al mal nacido que la sostenía de la garganta.

-Esfúmate.- dijo Phill acercando su rostro al de Isabella.

Ella simplemente le escupió en la cara, el rio de forma desagradable y asquerosa antes de levantarla del suelo, apretar su agarre en su garganta y golpearla contra la pared un vez mas. El grito de la madre se volvió a escuchar, esta vez la respuesta de Isabella hacia los gritos fue una mueca de dolor pero se recompuso a los pocos segundos, no quería mostrar lo débil que era, débil físicamente mas no de espíritu, su odio la hacia soportar el dolor para seguir enfrentando la situación, mostrando una actitud altiva y fuerte.

- Debes sentirte muy bien no?, mira a la mujer que "amas" tirada en el piso, con moretones en la cara… Eres un desperdicio de persona, un prole intento de hombre que no sabe que hacer con su miserable vida, con problemas de personalidad, no vales nada Phill, nada y me puedes seguir golpeando pero eso no cambiara nada.

Al acabar de decir estas palabras alzo su pierna con fuerza, golpeando los genitales del hombre que al instante la soltó y llevo sus manos al área lastimada, Isabella se volteo a ver a su madre que estaba en el suelo llorando, mientras se agachaba a su lado y la ayudaba a levantarse para que se fiera a su cuarto no pudo dejar de pensar en como esta situación se repetiría, aunque lo intentara una y otra vez mas no seria capaz de convencer a su madre de marcharse y como solo le quedaba soportar porque tampoco contaba con la opción de avisar a las autoridades. Su madre no se lo permitiría y ella no encontraba el valor; por mas increíble que sonara, no encontraba el valor de hacerlo, ella que se enfrentaba contra aquel monstruo, sin temor alguno no se veía en la capacidad de hacerlo, eso implicaría que todo la gente de aquel pequeño pueblo asqueroso y perdido se enterara de su situación, lo cual generaría lastima y compasión , cosas que ella no podía aguantar, actitudes que ya había percibido antes en las personas, cuando su padre murió todos sus conocidos no hacían mas que compadecer a "la pobre niña" y una de las razones por lo que lo hacían era porque ellos conocían el carácter inestable de su madre, ese carácter que las había llevado a esta situación, un carácter que había causado que la niña desapareciera rápidamente, ella no era una niña, ni una adolescente tampoco, haba crecido para proteger a su madre cuando esta cayo en manos de quel monstruo del cual estaba tirado aullando de dolor en estos momentos. Así que aunque fuera prácticamente inútil tratar de convencer a su madre y que fuera desgastan, agotador y auto destructivo para las dos seguir en esta situación, Isabella seguía en la misma posición.

Jalo a su madre escaleras arriba, todo era una rutina repetitiva, cada vez que esta situación ocurría, que la personalidad inestable y salvaje salía sucedía lo mismo, gritos, insultos, sollozos y golpes luego todo se calmaba y volvía a una relativa paz, que era el momento en el cual el salía de la casa e Isabella podía respirar en paz, sabiendo que no volvería sino hasta la noche y que su madre estaría "segura" mientras ella asistía al instituto; no es que tuviera muchas ganas de asistir pero su madre insistía aunque a ella no le causara gracia dejarla sola y por eso siempre esperaba hasta que Phill se fuera de la casa para poder salir, razón por la cual siempre llegaba tarde o aveces no asistía lo cual afectaba directamente sus notas.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentada al lado de su madre, revisando las heridas que ella tenia y consolándola escucho como la puerta se abrió y minutos después un motor encenderse, se había ido…

Su madre ya se había tranquilizado pero seguía sentada ahí mirando el vacío sin decir nada simplemente escuchando a su hija hablar.

-Cuanto tiempo mas? cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí madre?, podemos irnos y dejar todo, mira como te maltrata como te insulta, te grita y te golpea.

-Yo..yo lo amo…

-Lo amas? o perfecto perfecto eso estaría bien si no fuera un abusador. Mama mirame, mirame …

la madre seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en la situación que estaban viviendo, ella lo amaba, le había entregado su amor, algo que era muy serio en su caso, al estar falta de amor en su niñez había adquirido una autoestima baja y ademas de eso era un persona que al ver que alguien le mostraba afecto era difícil para ella no corresponderle y cuando lo hacia, cuando se entregaba a esa persona que había mostrado afecto hacia ella en algún momento ya no importaba lo que sucediera después, ella ya se encontraba atada a esa persona. Su maltrato hacia ella misma era tan grande y fuerte que no importaba cuanto maltrato o abusos sufriera de otra persona nunca superaría lo cual hacia que ella no interpretar las cosas como otras personas lo harían, si alguien la maltrataba menos de lo que ella se hacia a si misma en su mente, no había problema porque su propia mente le repetía una y otra vez que lo merecía que el afecto que esa persona le brindaba e era suficiente.

-tienes que irte al instituto- dijo cuando salió de sus cavilaciones sin importarle lo que su hija le decía, ella no la entendía…

-Adios- respondió Isabella enojada, enojada consigo misma por no poder hacer nada, enojada por su impotencia, enojada con su madre y su ceguera, enojada y con hambre de venganza hacia aquel carcelero que se hacia llamar su padrastro.

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-

Al tiempo que todo esto sucedía una situación parecida pero a la vez muy diferente ocurría al otro lado de la ciudad.

Gritos, insulto, palabras de conciliación y cosas romperse, objetos tirados contra el piso o las paredes, una mujer fuera de si, una mujer con problemas, para ser mas exactos adicciones, a varios tipos de drogas pero de la cual era mas dependiente era a la droga legal, el alcohol. Siendo alcohólica y drogadicta su comportamiento era difícil de controlar y ahí se encontraba, en la sala de su casa , discutiendo, gritando, insultando y diciendo cosas incoherentes a su esposo, un hombre bueno que la amaba, que siempre la había amado y que solo la quería ayudar, sacarla de aquel vacío, aquel abismo en el cual se encontraba.

Al lado del hombre se encontraba su hijo, que a la vez que su padre era víctima de esta situación y a la misma vez quería ayudar a su madre, a la cual quería mas no podía decir que la amaba, había crecido viendo su conducta, su actitud de madre desnaturalizada, lo que había causado que el amor que un hijo tiene a su madre menguara, la quería, quería ayudarla, quería parar esta situación, quería ponerle un alto, quería escapar, quería salir de ahí, dejar todo de lado, que esa persona a la cual quería pero no amaba, esa persona que había llamado mama de niño, aquella persona que siempre lo había rechazado y nunca le habría mostrado su amor, saliera de sus vidas.

Esa era la forma en que el la quería ayudar, el la entendía, durante los años había entendido que ella no deseaba la vida que llevaba, era un alma libre encerrada lo cual había hecho que se comportara así, un comportamiento que había hecho que ese joven no la amara, había hecho que la actitud de su hijo cambiara, el era un chico inteligente, cerrado, esquivo, engreído y que daba la imagen de carecer de sentimientos, cosa que no era del todo cierto pero no distaba mucho de a realidad, fácilmente se podría contar con los dedos de la mano las personas a las cuales le tenia afecto o confianza; pero a el no le importaba eso, en estos momentos estaba preocupado, buscando una forma de calmar la situación, el no quería que nadie se enterara, aunque poco le importaba la opinión de la gente, no quería que todas las personas en aquel aburrido, pequeño y desolado pueblo se enteraran de los problemas de su madre, comenzaran a compadecer al Doctor Carlisle Cullen por tener a una esposa que no lo amaba y que estaba consumida en el alcohol.

Por su parte le daba igual, el era el chico rechazado, pero no esencialmente por los demás, la raíz del rechazo social venia de el mismo, no hablaba con nadie, siempre mantenía una vista esquiva y fría que le daban un aire misterioso pero que a la misma vez ahuyentaba a la mayoría de personas, pero era solo su fachada las pocas personas que lo conocían sabia que tenía sentimientos, no los mismos que otras personas, puesto que la actitud de su madre también lo había afectado en esa parte pero si tenia.

-Aléjense de mi, déjenme en paz maldita sea, no los quiero ver, a ninguno de los dos.- grito Esme Cullen sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

-Cariño, calmate, tranquila si?, sube a tu cuarto y descansa no hay problema.- respondió Carlisle calmado, pero sus ojos mostraba lo desesperado que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Esme sonrío de forma algo escalofriante, en sus ojos se podía ver la perturbación causada por las ansias de libertad, la frustración y claro las drogas. Al alcance de su mano se encontraba un porta retratos, en el cual había una foto de los tres, en los cuales se veían felices, esa imagen la podríamos clasificar como una de las mas falsas que podrían verse, Esme nunca había sido feliz, su felicidad había acabado en el momento que se entero que estaba embarazada, el momento en que sus padres la obligaron a casarse, el momento en el que se dio cuenta que había perdido su libertad, Carlisle la amaba, la ama con locura, pero ella nunca había sentido eso hacia el, el había sido para ella solo una aventura, una aventura que termino mal, aventura que la ato a una vida que nunca había deseado, una vida en los suburbios de la ciudad, una vida de ama de casa, una vida en la cual nunca encajo, la cual siempre odio, la cual la estaba matando lentamente y la llevaba a comportarse como lo hacia, ella quería escapar, quería ser libre, pero no podía, no tenia dinero, no tenia apoyo de nadie mas que no fuera su "esposo", el era el que la mantenía y ella sabia que necesitaba su dinero para seguir viviendo la vida alocada que tenia.

En un movimiento rápido cogió el porta retratos y lo tiro con fuerza hacia los dos hombres que la miraban preocupados, afortunadamente pudieron esquivarlo sin ningún problema, los dos eran hábiles, y tenían bueno reflejos los cuales los habían salvado mas de una vez de quedar con alguna herida causada por los objetos que aquella mujer tiraba cada vez que estaba fuera de si.

Edward Cullen, su hijo, se acerco a ella rápidamente y sostuvo sus brazos mientras ella se sacudía para poder salir del apresamiento.

-Esme, Esme.

La mujer mira a su hijo a los ojos, no lo quería, lo odiaba, hacia el solo sentía desprecio, resentimiento porque según ella era su culpa que ella no fuera feliz, no soportaba verlo, ver a sus ojos que en estos momentos mostraban reproche y decepción, a ella no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que el pensara de ella, ella es una madre desnaturalizada y se alegraba del hecho de que a Edward ya le diera repudio llamarla madre, cuando era chico y el la llamaba en su inocencia, mama, ella sentía como su estomago se revolvía, había pensado muchas veces en acabar con la vida del niño o con la suya propia pero hasta el momento aun conservaba algo de cordura, las neuronas que no habían sido quemadas por sus excesos, la pequeña parte racional que aun poseía, evitaban que se convirtiera en una asesina o en una suicida.

Edward sacudió a su madre, la cual tenia una mirada perdida, una mirada que podría ser comparada con las personas esquizofrénicas, ella no era esquizofrénica, el lo sabia, su padre lo sabia, pero no podían evitar sentir un estrujón dentro de si, un escalofrío recorriendo su ser al ver esa mirada tan aterradora, pero de cualquier manera no la soltó, ya se había acostumbrado a esa mirada, a ese escalofrío, a ese retorcijón en su interior, ya no le afectaba y estaba harto, ya era tarde, tenia que llegar al Instituto, ademas tenia que parar los gritos de su madre, no quería que la gente se enterara y estaba harto de ver cosas volar de una lado a otro.

La mirada de Edward cambio, se volvió fría, el al igual que su madre poseía una mirada penetrante, sus ojos color verde oscuro se oscurecían aun mas, dando la apariencia de ser tan oscuros como las aguas turbias de un rio, era una mirada que podía causar dolor o congelar a alguna persona, pero su madre solo sonrío de nuevo antes de gritar.

-Suéltame, no me toques, no soporto verte ni sentirte, lárgate.

Edward la soltó y ella corrió escaleras arriba, las palabras de su madre no le afectaban de la misma manera que lo hacían antes, así que simplemente se sacudió antes de irse.

-Adios.- dijo Edward cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa hacia su auto para ir al instituto, ya era tarde.

-Adios hijo.- respondió su padre quien a su misma vez se alistaba para irse, se dirigió hacia el baño, se miro al espejo antes de echarse agua en la cara, todos los días era lo mismo, era una rutina y el tenia que aparentar que nada pasaba, era el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, tenia que mantener todo en control aunque dentro de si estaba siendo arrastrado poco a poco por la miseria de la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

**Esta es la introducción a la historia, un vistazo a la vida de los protagonistas.**

**Si les gusta, opinen y si no les gusta critiquen no hay problema.**

**A.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

.

.

.

Mientras Isabella Swan caminaba camino al instituto, que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa, su mente se encontraba en blanco, era parte de su rutina, dejar su mente en blanco durante unos segundos, olvidar todo lo que había pasada, respirar profundo y tomar una actitud completamente nueva, ella no quería que nadie le tuviera compasión, no quería dar pena, no quería mostrarse débil, por esa razón había adoptado una actitud de chica rebelde para que las personas la esquivaran, para no tener que mantener una conversación decente con las personas a las cuales no le nacía dirigirles ni una mirada, las personas plásticas, que muestran falso interés por ti, las que solo desean enterarse de lo que te pasa para tener algo de que hablar a tus espaldas. Prefería que hicieran sus propias suposiciones, chismes iban y venían, no le importaba, las únicas personas que le importaban algo era con las que relacionaba, bueno y estaba el chico.

Sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando la imagen de aquel chico el cual sostenía una actitud distante, misterioso y para algunos aterradora, las personas lo evitaban al momento en el que el volteaba a verlos, su mirada era fría muy fría, algo que a Isabella la intrigaba pero nunca había sido capaz de mantener una conversación con ese chico de cabello cobrizo y alborotado y de esos ojos verde oscuro que siempre mantenían una mirada esquiva o fría.

-Bells, Bells… Joder Bella esperame…

Isabella voteo cuando escucho la voz de su amigo que venia en skateboard lo cual le pareció raro, pero sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Hey stoner*…. que paso con tu motocicleta?

-Sabes como odio que me llames así cierto- dijo con una mueca en su rostro lo cual causó risas de parte de Isabella.

-Ok, ok tranquilo Jasper, pero es la verdad, ademas deberías dejar de fumar esa mierda…

-Pfff no soy un maldito stoner, porque solo me lo reclamas a mi ? es injusto

-Bueno dime que le hiciste a tu motocicleta?- Jasper había recogido su skate del piso y caminaba al lado de su amiga, paso sus manos por sus rizos rubios antes de responder.

-Hubo un pequeño incidente…

-Estabas drogado?

-Noooo…- Isabella dejo de caminar y miro fijamente a Jasper a los ojos- Esta bien si, pero no fue por eso, fue culpa del bastardo que no vio bien cuando dio una maldita curva.

-Oh claro el hecho de que estuvieras en las nubes no tiene nada que ver.

-Callate Swan, deberías estar preocupada, me pudo haber pasado algo malo y tu solo estas ahí haciendo bromas. Jodete- Isabella volvió a reír, este chico era su mejor amigo, con el cual se sentía segura, el que podía hacerla reír y la hacia olvidar las cosas, el era parte de su pequeño grupo de amigos, una de las partes mas importantes.

-Bueno Bueno pero no te paso nada, o si ?- después de decir esto su amigo comenzó a quitarse la camisa, Isabella simplemente levanto una ceja sorprendida, para luego bajarla y abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver los moretones y como en el pecho tenia una especie de beoda negra que le cubría la parte de la clavícula. No se habia dado cuenta de esto puesto que no lo había reparado bien.

-Wow estas mal, que le paso a tu clavícula.

-Fractura

-Y esos hematomas, los tendrás por un buen rato…- Isabella callo cuando su mente de forma cruel comparo aquellas marcas en el cuerpo de su amigo con las de su madre, se estremeció pero se recupero rápido. _No demuestres debilidad, se fuerte, puedes con esto, no necesitas de los demás… _Se repetía internamente mientras veía como Jasper se ponía de nuevo la camisa.

- Estoy jodido

-Bastante, pero bueno, Alice sabe de esto?

-No, no sabe, cree que no la pude recoger hoy por que el motor había muerto o alguna estupidez como esa.

-No le has dicho a tu novia que tuviste un jodido accidente de auto, vamos bien Whitlock.- Isabella había vuelto a su expresión neutra, algo a lo que Jasper estaba acostumbrado, el nunca la había molestado con preguntas incomodas o personales, era un amigo incondicional, presentía que algo le sucedía pero también tenia en claro que a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso.

- Le diré a su debido tiempo, por ahora hay que llegar al instituto.- Dijo Jasper recogiendo su mochila del piso, donde la había dejado junto a su skate antes de quitarse la camisa de cuadros azules que tenia detrás el signo de anarquía pintado en negro.

-Ya no llegamos a la primera hora…- dijo Isabella chequeando la hora en su mp3

- Que se joda literatura, lo que me importa a mi es calculo.

-Joder, que día es hoy?- pregunto Isabella al escuchar a su amigo mencionar aquella materia tan odiada.

-Jueves, y yo soy el despistado no?

-Hoy tenia a primera hora calculo, joder, voy perdiendo la maldita materia y ahora esto, genial

-Relajate y consiguete un tutor.

-Por que no te consigues uno tu ?- A Isabella no le agradaba la idea, no quería tener que relacionarse con otras personas, y lastimosamente ninguno de sus amigos podría ayudarla en esta área

-Ya tengo- respondió Jasper sonriendo mientras subía una mano a su oreja, donde tenia un cigarrillo, después metió la misma mano a su bolsillo buscando un encendedor, sus movimientos eran lentos debido a sus heridas pero al fin pudo sacarlo.

-Me ayudas ?- le pregunto a su amiga mientras colocaba el cigarrillo en la boca y le pasaba el encendedor para que lo encendiera.

-Hierba?- pregunto Isabella mientras encendía el cigarrillo para luego guardar el encendedor en el bolsillo de los pantalones negros de su amigo.

-De la buena… Quieres un poco?

-Jodete -le respondió mientras se alejaba de el para entrar al edificio y el se quedaba afuera para terminar de fumar.

Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la segunda hora de clase, Isabella camino hacia el salo de Filosofía, se sentó en una banca afuera de este a esperar que pasaran los diez minutos, saco su mp3, se puso los audífonos y se dispuso a esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward conducía a gran velocidad, no le importaba llegar tarde a clase, le daba igual asistir o no, sus notas eran sobresalientes de cualquier forma pero conducir a gran velocidad era uno de sus métodos para olvidar todo, para seguir adelante con su actitud fría y distante, le encantaba ver como a su alrededor todo pasaba tan rápido, todo se volvía borroso, la adrenalina que sentía aun al estar dentro de un carro.

Su casa se encontraba a una distancia considerable del instituto pero gracias a la gran velocidad que llevaba llego en menos de diez minutos, pero aun así estaba tarde, había faltado a su primer clase, Literatura, cuando llego se acordó de que hoy tenia que haber presentado un trabajo el cual equivalía a gran parte de la materia, siseo pero sigo caminando, tenia que encontrar una forma de obtener créditos para eso.

Entro al edificio con su mochila en su hombro, su siguiente clase era filosofía así que camino hasta el salón para esperar, solo faltaban 5 minutos para que tocaran el timbre no tenia que esperar mucho y ademas quería llegar al salón antes que los demás, para poder ir directamente a su puesto en la parte de atrás del salón, sin que nadie lo molestara, ya era suficiente con tener que estar en una misma habitación que un montón de adolescentes inmaduros.

El también era un adolescente pero lo de inmaduro lo había dejado hace mucho, la situación vivida en su casa había hecho que pasara de niño a adulto en unos pocos años, los años que tardo en comprender todo lo que sucedía, los años que cualquier otra persona, en una situación menos complicada hubiera utilizado para alocarse, el los utilizaba para reprimirse, eso era lo que hacia se reprimía, crecía, maduraba, aprendía, generaba autocontrol, un autocontrol que llegaba al punto de esconder sus sentimientos, deseos y miedos dentro de si, en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Al llegar al salo vio como en la banca de afuera se encontraba sentada una chica, una chica a la cual ya había visto antes, inevitable avería visto, compartían varias clases y ella al igual que el se sentaba en la parte de atrás, la quedo viendo, lo único que sabia de ella era que su nombre era Isabella Swan y por su actitud algunas clases y la forma en que se vestía podía deducir que era el tipo de chica rebelde, rebelde sin razón aparente, con carácter aparentemente fuerte, pero para el seguía siendo una niña inmadura, una joven sin nada que ofrecer, solo desperdiciando su vida, con aquella actitud desinteresada.

Que fácil es criticar, que fácil es suponer, que fácil es examinar a una persona cuando no se conoce la verdad, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Edward ahora, sin saber que los dos tenían cosas en común, mas de las que creía, sin saber que la actitud que tanto le molestaba en esta "niñata" era su método de protección, que no difería mucho del de el.

Edward seguí parado delante de ella, con su mirada examinando a la joven sentada en la banca, con los ojos cerrados, con los labios entre abiertos cantando en voz baja "Imagine" de John Lennon. En la cara de Edward había una mueca difícil de descifrar que podía definirse, le causaba curiosidad la paz en la que se encontraba, a la misma vez su mueca demostraba el poco aprecio que le tenia, aprecio? el no le tenia aprecio, basado en sus suposiciones la odiaba o mas bien odiaba su actitud.

El timbre sonó haciendo que Isabella abriera los ojos para encontrarse con aquel chico, el misterioso chico, el chico que tanto la intrigaba, el chico que generaba curiosidad en ella, ganas de saber mas de el, ganas de acercarse a esa persona, persona de la cual muy poco conocía, acción que iba en contra de todo lo que ella había establecido para si.

Había algo en el que la atraía, algo que le era difícil descifrar. Ella nunca había sido de aquellas personas que suponen, no le gustaba suponer, era dejar que su imaginación trabajara para hallar la respuesta a algo, algo de la vida real, algo que a su parecer no se podía dejar a la imaginación, a la suerte.

Lo único que ella tenia era curiosidad, curiosidad que quería ser satisfecha pero nunca había tenido el valor de hablar con ese chico, del cual solo sabia su nombre, que era un estudiante ejemplar y un antisocial.

Ella quería saber mas y ahora que lo tenia enfrente sentía como su cuerpo picaba de curiosidad, como las palabras se amontonaban en la cabeza, las preguntas, preguntas que a ella le fastidiarían , razón por la cual se abstenía a pronunciarlas, ninguna palabra salía por su boca, psique al fin se resigno con solo verlo ahí parado. El había desviado su mirada y simplemente estaba parado ahí esperando a que los estudiantes salieran para el poder entrar a clase, sentía la mirada de la chica fija en el, hizo una mueca de fastidio y apreté el puente de su nariz, Isabella pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del chico lo cual hizo que bajara la mirada avergonzada, se estaba comportando como aquellas personas que ella odiaba, su mirada estaba fijada ahora en sus brazos, cubiertos por un buzo negro manga larga, entre sus manos tenia su mp3 el cual guardo cuando vio que todos los alumnos habían salido y que Edward entraba en el salón de Filosofia. Recogió su mochila del piso y entro con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar al profesor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentó en el primer puesto, en una forma de evitar incomodar al chico que se encontraba en el ultimo puesto al otro extremo del salón.

**Stoner= persona que consume usualmente drogas.**

**Bueno otro capitulo, gracias a todos los que estén leyendo, que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Si les gusta opinen y si no ya saben critiquen, no hay presión**

**A.C**


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3

.

.

.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe en que año se quemaron en Inglaterra los libros de Thomas Hobbes?

- 1666

- Muy bien Señorita York y podría decirme la razón por la cual lo hicieron?

- Ugh….Mmmm… no lo se

Isabella escuchaba estas palabras de forma lejana, no les prestaba atención, simplemente se hallaba con la vista fija en su libro, mirada que solo se desviaba hacia atrás, a el ultimo puesto en la esquina contraria a la que ella se encontraba, Edward por su parte no se percataba de las miradas de la chica, su mirada estaba perdida en el frente, escuchaba las palabras del profesor, hacia apuntes mentales y cada vez que alguno de los alumnos se equivocaba o simplemente hacia un comentario estúpido, que carecía de sentido y fuera de lugar, hacia una mueca de disgusto pero nada mas, no opinaba, ni participaba de alguna forma, al igual que Isabella evitaba llamar la atención y sabia que hacer cualquier comentario para corregir los apuntes de otros compañeros o hasta del mismo profesor, centrarían todas las miradas en el, miradas indeseadas, miradas que se agregarían a la cual estaba siendo visita en estos momentos, la mirada de Isabella Swan que inconscientemente se había quedado observando mas de lo debido.

Edward volteo su mirada de manera casual, para toparse de frente con los ojos color chocolate de aquella chica rebelde de tez pálida debido a la anemia que quitaba el color de su piel a la vez que de sus labios. Examino por unos segundos su mirada, segundos en los cuales Isabella no podía apartar su mirada, mirada atrapada por los ojos verde oscuro recubierto por ojeras, ojeras causadas por el insomnio que sufría Edward desde pequeño, un problema menor a su parecer. Antes de apartar su mirada Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado, la misma mueca que había hecho a la entrada, mueca que no fue producto de otra cosa sino de frustración, el ya tenia determinado en su cabeza, a base de sus suposiciones y creencias, el pensamiento y opiniones sobre ella, su comportamiento lo enojaba, su aspecto lo intrigaba y su mirada lo atraía, pero esto ultimo lo trataba de ocultar de si mismo, no quería sentirse vulnerable y menos con una chica tan inmadura y estúpida, con complejos de chica ruda y rebelde, sin llegar a hacer algo productivo en su miserable vida mediocre, vida vacía que aparentemente es feliz y si no lo era, seria simplemente un intento de tragedia, tragedia sobre actuada que no llegaba a justificar su estúpido y vano comportamiento. Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward Cullen al ver a los ojos de aquella chica, ojos que poseían una expresión que para empeorar su frustración e intriga, no sabia como clasificar.

- Alguien?- pregunto el profesor.-Nadie?, que tal ud Señorita Swan?

Isabella volvió su mirada al frente, para encontrarse al profesor enfrente de ella, trago saliva, no le gustaba participar en clase, pero en este caso se veia en la lamentosa obligación.

-Por… por creer que era ateo

- Muy bien Señorita Swan- la voz del profesor se encontraba sorprendida, era un tema nuevo y ella no había prestado atención en ningún momento, pero tenia que admitir que sus notas en esta materias eran sobresalientes y solo se podían comparar con las de Cullen, sentado al final de la sala con la vista fija aun en la chica.

Después de responder Isabella bajo la mirada de vuelta al libro, ya no le quedaban ganas de volver a cruzar su mirada con nadie mas en el resto de clase que quedaba, afortunadamente era poco tiempo y la próxima clase la compartía con Alice, lo cual la hacia mas amena que el resto de clases del día.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida y lo próximo que supo fue el timbre que daba fina a la clase, recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase con la mirada baja, detrás de ella salió Edward, con la vista en alto pero fría y esquiva como siempre.

La siguiente clase de Isabella era biología, el salón de biología quedaba al otro lado del instituto así que tenia que correr, en cambio la clase de Edward era física y quedaba en el mismo edificio de Filosofía, pero de cualquier forma salió igual de apresurado, esta era la única clase en la cual se sentaba al frente, le interesaba la física y aunque sonara raro, no encontraba tedioso a ese profesor, profesor que era el mas odiado por todo el resto de estudiante, pero el mas apreciado por Edward, al único que le tenia algo que podía clasificarse vagamente como aprecio, en pocas palabras el único con el cual media mas palabras de las estrictamente necesarias.

Faltaba solo un minuto para que empezara la clase cuando Isabella entro al salón y se dirigió a su puesto al lado de Alice. Alice era una chica de baja estatura, su pelo era corto, sus ojos azules, su piel pálida mas no tanto como la de Isabella, sus ropas consistían en una camisa holgada de diferentes colores y unos pantalones sueltos, se podría decir que era un tipo de chica hippie, pero su comportamiento no encajaba completamente en esos patrones, era una combinación de diferentes cosas, una combinación que de alguna forma la hacia muy opuesta a Isabella pero a la misma vez el perfecto material para ser su amiga. Ella al igual que su novio Jasper y todos los demás que pertenecen al reducido grupo de amigos de Isabella, que son solo otros dos chicos y una chica, sabían callar cuando debían y sabían que Isabella no encontraba placer o agrado alguno hablando de sus asuntos personales y ellos lo respetaban.

-Hola Bella.

-Allie, ya hablaste con Jasper- le gustaba hablar con Alice, su carácter que variaba entre pacifico y calmado a feliz y animado, le agradaba, parecía raro pero le agradaba y podía sostener una conversación con ella fácilmente.

- Si, la verdad quedo muy mal después del accidente.

- Si pero como sabes, estaba drogado, fue en parte su culpa- Isabella dejo su mochila en el piso a su lado, sus libros se regaron pero no le importo, solo recogió su libro de Historia y lo puso encima del escritorio, no planeaba abrirlo, lo colocaba ahí para que hiciera simplemente acto de presencia, como ella hacia.

- Pero esta muy mal herido, ademas solo es hierba, es natural, no entiendo que tanto tienes contra ella.

- No me gusta dejarme ir por eso, ademas es adictiva y no me gustan ese tipo de ataduras.

- No son ataduras- respondió Alice de forma débil, ella no era una consumidora habitual pero lo hacia, no sabia por que estaba defendiendo eso, pero aveces le molestaba la actitud tan rígida y estricta que adquiría su amiga de aveces.

Podría ser considerad como rebelde por los demás, los que no la conocían, pero ella que la conocía de una precaria forma pero así era, se había dado cuenta que actuaba de una forma mucho mas madura de los se podría esperar de una chica de su edad y aunque mostrara aquella falta de interés eso no tenia nada que ver con el hecho que fuera igual que aquellas chicas huecas e inmaduras.

El profesor entro a la clase, lo que impidió que Isabella respondiera de alguna forma la débil replica de su amiga, simplemente cerro la boca y se recostó en el escritorio, escuchando como el profesor comenzaba a hablar sobre el socialismo utópico y el socialismo científico…

.

.

.

- Jasper me contó que tienes que conseguir un tutor- dijo Alice mientras salían de la clase, era hora del almuerzo lo cual significaba que solo faltaban dos bloques mas para salir.

- Si- gruño Isabella al recordar que necesitaba alguien que le ayudara en calculo.- Ahora que lo dices creo que debería pasar por la secretaria para ver si puedo conseguir alguno.

-Parece que no te hace gracia la idea.

- El hecho de pedir ayuda a alguien, no, no le encuentro mucha gracia.

Alice rio suavemente, Isabella la mira por unos segundos para luego sonreír también.

- Bueno Allie, adelantare yo voy mas tarde.

- Ok te esperamos en la mesa de siempre.

Isabella se volteo y se fue camino a le secretaria, necesitaba buscar un tutor antes de que empezaran lo exámenes finales. Por su parte Edward se dirigía al mismo lugar con un propósito muy parecido, al salir de su clase de física se había cursado con la profesora de Literatura, la cual le había comentado que a falta de la entrega de aquel trabajo tendría que conseguir créditos extra y que una de las formas de hacerlo era consiguiendo tutoría para preparar un trabajo que incluía el estudio y resumen de todos los libros vistos en el periodo.

Le molestaba pero tenia que hacerlo, no se arriesgaría a perder una materia y menos aun de aquella forma tan estúpida, la profesora se había ofrecido a acompañarlo y ahí se encontraba el, caminando detrás de la profesora hacia la secretaria.

Isabella ya había llegado cuando la Señora Jaques que acompañaba a Edward entrara seguida por el aludido.

-Oh, Isabella que alegria encontrarte aqui, justo te necesitaba.

Isabella se sorprendió al ver a la profesora de su materia favorita y el hecho de que la necesitara le parecía aun mas increíble.

-Eh.. si Sra Jaques.

-Mira Isabella, lo que sucede es que necesito que me hagas un favor.

_Demonios, favores, genial…_

-Lo que sucede es que el Señor Cullen- dijo señalando a Edward se encontraba ya sentado en una silla, Isabella no lo había visto y cuando lo vio se sorprendió pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente asintió esperando a que la Sra Jaque continuara- Necesita tutoría para presentar un trabajo del cual depende su nota de este periodo y ud siendo una de mis mejores estudiantes podría ayudarlo.

Abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo, había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que responder, por su parte Edward se incorporo en su asiento e hizo una mueca de conformismo.

-Vera Sra Jaque, lo que sucede es que por mi parte también estoy necesitando tutoría en calculo y no creo que me quede tiempo…

-Oh, no hay problema, mira según lo que tengo entendido el Señor Cullen es muy bueno en esa materia, el podría ayudarla a la vez que ud le ayuda a el.

Esas palabras desarmaron a los dos a la vez, Edward trato de replicar mas no le vio opción, Isabella estaba sorprendida pero al final los dos terminaron aceptando.

Salieron a la misma vez de la secretaria, sin acordar aun de que forma iban a arreglar su tutoría mutua, lo cual ya era un hecho, hecho que fastidiaba a Edward y que a Isabella la incomodaba.

**Hey, otro capitulo… Gracias a todas las que estén leyendo por darle la oportunidad a este escrito y que aunque sean pocas, aprecio el hecho. Gracias a su vez a las dos personas que dejaron reviews :) **

**Se que la historia puede no ser muy buena en su parecer y que mis habilidades de escritora son precarias pero se los agradezco.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

.

.

.

No intercambiaron ni una sola mirada, Isabella sentía un raro cosquilleo en el cuerpo, cosquilleo causado por las ganas que tenia de hablarle, de decirle algo, pero no se atrevía, el ya estaba caminando en dirección a la cafetería, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, su mochila colgando en un solo hombro y su postura rígida de siempre. Ella había podido ver que todo este asunto de tutoría lo fastidiaba, pero tenían que hablar de eso, tenían que arreglar las secciones, el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando todas aquellas suposiciones, no quería suponer nada pero le resultaba difícil cuando su comportamiento era tan obvio y mostraba la oportunidad perfecta para hacer suposiciones que según su mente estarían en lo cierto; y la verdad era que lo estaban, Edward no disfrutaba la idea pero una parte de el, la parte a la cual nunca dejaría salir, que nunca expondría mientras sus creencias fueran las mismas que en este momento, esa parte de el, la que sentia la misma intriga y curiosidad por ella de la que ella sentía por el, esa parte veía en e esta situación una oportunidad para estudiarla, estudiar el comportamiento de esta chica, estudio que el anticipaba que demostraría que sus suposiciones sobre lo inmadura y estúpida que era fueran ciertas. De ser ciertas eso haría que su estúpida y mal sana curiosidad, a su parecer, pudiera desaparecer y que por fin todo su ser la viera como veía a las demás adolescentes.

Isabella saco su mp3, se puso los audífonos y se dirigió a la cafetería, quedaban solo 20 minutos y la verdad es que quería comer algo antes de ir a química, ademas hoy tenia educación física y ya se había desmayado suficientes veces durante este año. Entro a la cafetería, compro pizza, una galleta y una botella de agua antes de ir hacia aquella mesa en una de las esquinas de la cafetería donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Demetri, Momo y Thom.

Se sentó en el único puesto que quedaba libre en la mitad de Jasper y Momo.

-Hey Bells- saludo Momo, una chica de pelo castaño claro rizado, que llevaba en un corte que podría ser clasificado de hombre , con gafas de marco negro, ojos oscuro y tez bronceada, sus facciones eran finas y su rostro delgado al igual que su cuerpo.

-Hey Momo, Allie, chicos.

-Bells- saludo Allie pasando la mano a través del comedor para tomar la de ella.

-Hey Bella-saludo Jasper que la despeino un poco, por su parte ella toco su hombro lo cual hizo que una mueca de dolor y un débil gemido saliera de el.- Ouch, chica enserio no ayudas, esto jodido y me jodes mas.

El grupo entero rió ante el comentario de Jasper, ya todos sabían de su accidente y aunque sonara algo cruel, le encontraban gracia a su sufrimiento, bueno todos excepto Alice quien acariciaba sus cabellos de forma delicada.

-Lotus- Demetri, un chico blanco, de ojos azules y cabellos negros azabache, su nariz era fina y recta, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos pero no eran muy notoria, simplemente una pequeña sombra morada; estaba sentado al lado de Momo, llamo a Isabella, la llamaba Lotus haciendo referencia a la flor. Isabella sonrío al escuchar su sobrenombre, alzo una mano y con sus dos dedos, el indice y el corazón, hizo una especie de saludo militar que era el que acostumbraban a usar ellos dos.

- Hey y a mi no me saludas?- Thom se paro de su asiento y se acerco a Isabella, era un chico de cabello rubio, pero un rubio sucio que tendía a ser una extraña combinación de tonos, sus ojos eran azules, un azul oscuro y turbulento, su nariz era torcida y su mandíbula prominente lo cual lo hacia ver masculino.- Que estas escuchando?-le pregunto mientras le quitaba un audífono de su oído y se lo ponía en el de el para escuchar. -Sea wolf?, Ow Lotus sabes estaba esperando algo, ya sabes mas fuerte? o por lo menos rock…

-Vete a la mierda Thom.- este simplemente le sonrío y guiño un ojo antes de volver a su puesto, coger su manzana y morderla sin despegar la vista de ella.

- Conseguiste tutor?-pregunto Alice.

-Oh cierto, que tal te fue con eso Bella?- le pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la conversación de aquella mañana

-Tutor?.- pregunto Momo intrigada.

-Que mierda, enserio necesitas tutor, Lotus?- dijo Demetri con una mueca de disgusto.

- Oh mi pequeña Lotus, a la merced de un tutor, sufre.

- Thom, si quieres seguir con vida para después del almuerzo, callate esa puta boca.- respondió Isabella de forma fría y cortante, Thom volvió a sonreír y ella sin querer respondió de la misma manera.

- Púdrete - dijo Thom

- Bella…

-Oh cierto- dijo antes de morder su pizza, mastico lentamente y tomo un sorbo de agua antes de responder.- Consegui tutor y al parecer también me ofrecí para ser tutora.

Las risas de Jasper y Thom no se hicieron esperar, el hecho de que Isabella, una chica que difícilmente se relacionaba con ellos que eran parte de su grupo tuviera que lidiar con otra persona, persona que iba ser su "profesor" y ademas le tocara hacer de "profesora"; era difícil de creer y muy gracioso de imaginar.

Isabella golpeo a Jasper en las costillas y lanzo su botella de agua hacia Thom, pude que su comportamiento fue inmaduro y agrsivo, pero a era suficiente el hecho de tener que compartir una habitación con el chico que le causaba una extraña obsesión, tener que pedirle ayuda ademas de también servirle de profesora.

-Gracias por el agua preciosa.

-Disfrútala- Isabella subió el volumen a sus audífonos y mordio de nuevo la pizza.

-Bueno bueno, Lotus todavía no nos has dicho quien es tu tutor y quien es tu alumno.- dijo Demetri, mientras Momo le quitaba uno de sus audífono.

-Enserio quienes? Bells. - pregunto Momo jugando con el audífono en sus manos.

- Es solo una persona, es algo así como ayuda mutua.

-Bueno entonces quien es?- pregunto Alice impaciente.

- Edward Cullen.

- CULLEN?- dijo Jasper incrédulo antes de volver a reír.

- Oh Lotus, enserio?- dijo Thom entre risas, mientras los demás simplemente parecían confundidos

-Ok ok explícame algo Bella, como demonios Cullen, el chico mas antisocial de todo el puto colegio ademas de el mejor estudiante, acepto ser tu tutor y algo mas sorprendente, en que materia necesitaría tu ayuda?- Momo pregunto confundida.

- Eh… el necesitaba presentar un trabajo de literatura el cual al parecer no hizo así que ahora tenia que hacer un proyecto aun mas grande, en el cual necesitaría ayuda, así que la profesora Jaque, me pidió su ayuda y…

-Bueno eso explica el tu ayudando, pero el como acepto ayudarte a ti?- pregunto Demetri.

- Yo le respondí a la Sra Jaque, que no podía puesto que por mi parte también necesitaba tutoría y ella tuvo la brillante idea de hacer que Cullen aceptara ser mi tutor en calculo y que yo fuera su tutora en Literatura.

-Bueno, si vez el lado bueno no te toco un chico muy hablador que digamos, creo que se llevaran bien.- Dijo Thom antes de tomar un sorbo de la botella de Isabella.

-Bells, aunque suene increíble Thom tiene un punto.- respondió Alice calmada.

Isabella simplemente hizo una mueca que logia interpretarse como de consentimiento y volteo su cabeza inconscientemente hacia a la mesa en la que se encontraba Edward sentado, con un libro en una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía un durazno mordido.

**Es corto lo se, pero planeo actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y a las chicas que aunque no comenten lean la historia. **

**Ya conocieron a todos los amigos de Isabella, que opinan de ellos ?**

**A.C**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

.

.

.

.

_"Karma police, arrest this man he talks in math, he buzzed like a fridge, his like a detuned radio… Karma police, arrest this girl her hitler hairdo, its making me feel ill and we have crushed her party" *_

Isabella cantaba bajo su aliento mientras caminaba fuera de la cafetería al lado de Momocon la cual compartía la siguiente clase. Tenia la mirada bajo y entre sus manos una botella de agua sin abrir, que había comprado antes de salir de la cafetería puesto que la suya la conservaba Thom.

Edward iba detrás de ella, aun faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara su siguiente clase la cual no compartía con la chica que próximamente seria su tutora y alumna, tenían que estipular un horario y entre mas pronto empezaran mejor.

-Isabella.

-Si?- dijo Isabella antes de voltearse y encontrase con Edward, lo había escuchado hablar muy pocas veces por lo cual no había reconocido aquella voz aterciopelada que parecía tener siempre un toque acido y desagradable.

- Hay que arreglar lo de las.. mmm… tutoría..

-Oh cierto - dijo Isabella simplemente

- En la biblioteca a después de clases, lunes, miércoles y jueves. Comenzamos hoy.- La palabras de Edward no daban cabida a realizaciones, su tono de voz era demandante lo cual irrito a Isabella.

- No puedo los lunes- respondió esta adquiriendo una postura altiva, imitando el mismo tono de Edward. Los lunes y los domingo eran los días en los cuales Phill no iba al trabajo y ella no planeaba dejar a su madre sola en la tarde con aquel monstruo, nunca lo hacia en realidad, su madre llegaba de su trabajo poco después de que ella llegara de la escuela lo cual le permitía estar un poco tranquila.

_"Magnifico, tiene planes para el lunes, Puta mierda" pensó Edward_

-Que día entonces?- respondió Edward apretando su mandíbula.

-Viernes.

-Listo- dijo Edward pasándose una mano por su cabello, antes de alejarse en dirección al salón de historia, Isabella se quedo unos cuantos segundos en su lugar antes de correr tras su amiga que ya iba al final del pasillo.

-Que paso?- pregunto Momo

-Nada estábamos acordando las horas…

-Oh, bueno, la verdad me parece que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que el fuera tu tutor…

-Que?

-Si, mira no es por nada pero eres una chica muy parca en palabras.

-Oh, no me lo digas, no jodas Momo enserio?- Isabella había quedado un poco irritada por el comportamiento de Edward y la aclaración obvia de Momo no la ayudaba.

- Bueno Bueno el punto es que el, siendo a su vez un chico tan callado, pues ya sabes, tal vez se lleven bien.

Isabella deseaba eso, pero parecía algo muy lejano e imposible.

-Ademas, es mejor eso que tener una persona como Thom de tutor. - dijo Momo sonriendo y causando las risas de Isabella. A ella le caía bien Thom, aunque vivieran de constante pelea, el al igual que sus amigos, sabia como tratar con ella, a su manera pero lo sabia.

Los amigos de Isabella era muy diferentes entre si, era un grupo raro, que era considerados por algunos el grupo de los rechazados, aunque Thom fuera un chico relativamente popular.

-Tienes razon pero al menos a Thom ya lo conozco.

-Oh bella, no es por nada pero si tuvieras que lidiar con Thom como profesor, creo que el pobre no sobrevivirá

- Exagerada.

-La verdad, o tu lo matas a el o te suicidas, Thom puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero y en especial contigo.

- Touche.

Entraron al salón de Ingles y se sentaron en sus puestos cada una, esta clase era con puestos individuales, Isabella se sentó detrás de Momo, la profesora West había entrado justo detrás de ellas, pidió silencio peor muy pocas personas le prestaron atención, ella era una profesora relajada y no presto mucha atención a la gente que estaba hablando, por lo general ella simplemente explicaba sin importarle lo demás, el que le quería prestar atención le prestaría atención y el que no se atendría a las consecuencias a la hora del examen.

Edward miraba hacia la pared, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente, el no era el tipo de persona que se durmiera en clase, pero no podía ayudarse a si mismo estando en la clase de su profesor mas odiado, en si a Edward no disfrutaba mucho de la historia del país, le interesaban mas las cosas sucedidas en civilizaciones antiguas y en países Europeos, pero ahora se encontraban estudiando la historia de norte america, tema que no le llamaba para nada la atención y le parecía insulso. Ademas para rebasar su niel de aburrimiento, estaba aquel profesor, el Sr. Border, un hombre mayor, que hablaba lento y con un tono condescendiente, que hacia que hasta su interés por la historia de las civilizaciones antiguas menguaran y lo que hacia con aquella parte de la historia que no disfruta, eran estragos.

Llego al punto en que sus ojos se cerraron y no pudo abrirlos nuevamente si no hasta que escucho el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase, solo quedaba Ingles y educación física para que acabaran las clases.

hizo una mueca cuando se acordó que de todas maneras tenia que quedarse en la biblioteca por el asunto de tutoría. Agh.

Recogio sus cosas y salió directo al baño, tenia que hecharse agua en la cara, despertarse para no volver a caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo en medio de una clase.

.

.

.

La penúltima clase paso rápido para ambos, Isabella estaba en física, materia que le agradaba pero de la cual no era gran fan. Edward por su parte prestaba poca atención a la profesora de Ingles, era una materia fácil y que no le llamaba mucho interés, pero que tampoco lo aburría a sobre nivel. Ambos compartían Educacion Fisica y ambos la odiaban. Edward era bueno con los deportes pero no le gustaban, a Isabella no le gustaban ni era buena en ellos, así que cada vez que tenían Educacion Fisica era una pequeña tortura para ella. Hoy, el deporte elegido había sido basketball y para felicidad de Isabella, duro la mayoría del tiempo en la banca, como "suplente", oh como odiaba esta clase.

Edward era gran jugador de basketball y mas de una vez el entrenador le había pedido que formara parte del equipo pero Edward siempre respondía con un seco y cortante "no".

Al terminara la clase todos se dirigieron al vestuario y cuando salieron Edward se acerco a Isabella la cual estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca ya.

-Vamos.- dijo Edward adelantándose para llegar primero a la biblioteca. Isabella hizo una mueca y lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron la biblioteca estaba vacio, Edward se sentó en una de las mesas de fondo e Isabella se sentó al frente de el.

-Con que empezamos primero?- pregunto Isabella sacando su libro de calculo.- Literatura o Calculo.

-Lo de literatura es fácil- dijo Edward el cual prefería mil veces ser de tutor que estar en el puesto de estudiante.

-Entonces Calculo…

-Que es lo que se le dificulta?-pregunto Edward con pocas ganas.

Isabella no disfrutaba mucho de la actitud de este pero no tenia ganas de renegar.

- Eh, la verdad no entiendo muy bien los integrales trigonométricas.

Edward cogió el libro de Isabella y lo abrió en el capitulo el cual hablaba de aquel tema.

-Ademas de esto hay otra cosa que se le dificulte.

-La verdad son bastantes los temas.- respondió Isabella débilmente con algo de pena.

Edward bufo audiblemente lo cual molesto a Isabella, su actitud no era la ideal, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea estar en esta situación, el también necesitaba de su ayuda, tal vez no al mismo nivel que ella necesitaba de la suya pero si, ademas ella nunca le había pedido su ayuda. Eso era lo que estaba pasando por su mente mientras lo veía ahí con sus manos en sus cabellos y la vista fija en el libro.

- Asi que tengo que explicarle la mitad del libro para antes de exámenes de final de periodo- Edward casi nunca pronunciaba una oración que contuviera mas de cuatro o cinco palabras pero en este caso le tocaba, claro que las palabras seguían teniendo el mismo tono seco y acido.

- Si. - respondio Isabella resignada.

-Perfecto- dijo Edward sonriendo amargamente.

La impresión que Isabella tenia de Edward en estos momentos eran la de un chico engreído, trato inútilmente de que sus palabras no mostraran el mal humor que estaba creciendo en ella.

-Comenzamos?

Edward saco un lápiz y una hoja de papel en la cual empezó a explicarle a Isabella a base de un ejemplo.

**Considérenlo la continuación del capitulo anterior.**

**A.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Isabella pudo escuchar risas provenientes de la sala de televisión, se asomo para ver a una muy feliz Renee sentada al lado de Phill el cual la rodeaba de la cintura con sus brazos. Esta imagen la enfermaba, no podía entender como su madre lo aceptaba de tan buen grado después de lo que había pasado esta mañana, lo que pasaba frecuentemente. Ser golpeada por un hombre y luego estar ahí, sentada junto a el, con los asquerosas manos que la habían lastimado tantas veces a su alrededor. Isabella se volteo con la intención de subir la escalera sin hacer el menor ruido, cosa que no logro y su madre volteo y sonrio mas al verla.

-Oh, Bella querida, por fin llegaste, donde estabas?

-Hola. Estaba en la biblioteca, tengo un tutor.

-Es para calculo cierto?

-Si- dijo Isabella a regañadientes, no quería continuar esta conversación, no le gustaba la actitud de su madre.

-Oh, me alegra que hayas conseguido quien te ayudara… Puedo saber quien es?

-Si, claro, es Edward Cullen..

-El hijo del doctor Cullen?

-El mismo- Isabella estaba parada en la entrada de la sala, mirando al piso- Eh, madre, estoy cansada, fue un largo día así que voy a subir a mi cuarto, ademas tengo tareas.

-Claro cariño, pero no quieres nada de comer?

-No

Isabella huyo rápidamente, Phill no había dicho nada y lo agradecía, no estaba de humor para escuchar esa horrible voz, la verdad nunca estaba de humor para escucharlo o verlo.

Las personas no son perfectas, ninguna lo es, cada uno tienes sus defectos y sus debilidades. Lo único perfecto era una mentira, una mentira era lo que vivía su madre, mentira que era interrumpida de vez en cuando por aquella cruel realidad que era vivir con un hombre abusador, un hombre del cual estaba "enamorada".

Isabella sabia la mentira, odiaba la mentira, la despreciaba y detestaba pero por su misma parte vivía una mentira, una mentira en la cual pretendía que todo estaba bien, que el retorcido y asqueroso mundo era un buen lugar donde vivir. En su mentira estaba incluidos sus amigos, personas las cuales sabia que no eran perfectas, pero que les tenia aprecio y con los cuales quería compartir su mentira.

Llego a su cuarto y reviso la hora, 6:30, había estado en la biblioteca desde las 4:00 hasta las 6:00, habían acordado que para que todo se "agilizara" por a si decirlo, y para poder abarcar todos los temas que Isabella necesitaba ver en menos de un mes y que abarcarían normalmente un plazo de tiempo de 6 meses, las tutorías deberían ser de dos horas diaria, tres días a la semana, para que pudieran ver todo en 3 semanas y la ultima semana dedicarla a el proyecto de Edward.

Isabella había aprendido en estas escasas dos horas en la cuales había convivido con el misterioso y solitario Edward Cullen, que el no era un chico igual que los otros, era misterioso eso si, cerrado, como ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido, a salvo de si misma, pero de cualquier forma el era aun mas cerrado; al principio parecía hostil y su comportamiento enojaba a Isabella pero después fue cambiando un poco, buena mas bien se dedico solo a explicar, algo resignado.

Pero algo que no se podía negar, era que era un estupendo profesor, había logrado que Isabella entendiera todo lo que el le había explicado, no sabia si tenia que ver el hecho de que después del horrible comienzo no podía prestar atención a algo mas que no fuera cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios, su capacidad de hacer que la gente lo entendiera, que la gente captara aun sin querer tratar con la gente era increíble e Isabella había quedado mas fascinada con el de lo que estaba antes.

Se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos, tenia tareas que hacer eso era verdad pero le quedaba tiempo y podía descansar un rato antes de hacerlas. Antes de venir a casa había comido algo en una cafetería, estaba llena y quiera reposar, había estudiando bastante en sus clases con Edward, había aprendido, pero su mente aun seguía abarrotada con todo lo que tenia que aprender sobre las integrales trigonométricas. Y eso solo había sido una pequeña parte de lo que tendría que aprender, claro que una de las mas difíciles por lo que sentía alivio por haber salido de aquel tema.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida y cuando se despertó eran ya las 11:00 p.m, pudo escuchar sonidos desde la habitación de su madre, sabia lo que estaba pasando y le enfermaba, el hecho de estar cerca de esa persona debería enfermar a su madre, pero al parecer ella era capaz de estar cerca de el y mucho mas. Se sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar, el simple hecho de escuchar como su madre emitía sonidos de placer y pronunciaba el nombre de aquel hombre de una manera tan lujuriosa, era insoportable.

Busco rápidamente su Mp3 y se puso los audífonos con la música a todo volumen. Solo esperaba que aquellos asquerosos ruidos cesaran pronto y que a la mañana siguiente su madre no lamentara nada.

.

.

.

Un pitido insistente despertó a Edward, se estiro y traqueo su cuello, solo había podido dormir cuatro horas, pero daba igual. Se sentó en la cama y escucho atentamente por algún indicio de pelea o de algún ataque de su madre.

Ninguno…. Suspiro aliviado y se paro de la cama, se dirigió al baño, se desvistió y entro a la ducha. Salio, se vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, el cual solía visitar las veces en las cuales no despertaba por gritos ni nada por el estilo. Solía hacerlo para revisar su madre había vuelto a casa después de salir la noche anterior como todos los días.

Pudo ver a su madre en su cama, durmiendo en su cama, se acerco a ella, tenia que revisar si estaba vivía. En su mente siempre estaba la alerta de la posibilidad de que ella se matara o que sufriera una sobredosis o un envenenamiento por droga adulterada o licor adulterado. Estaba respirando y parecía en relativa paz, aunque su rostro siguiera siendo el mismo. Un rostro pálido, con labios partidos y ojos hundidos rodeados por grandes moretones que parecían golpes cuando en verdad eran ojeras.

Cuando iba saliendo del cuarto se cruzo con su padre, que parecía también dirigirse al cuarto de su madre, lo saludo y bajo hacia la cocina a comer algo.

Carlisle Cullen siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de su amada, abrió la puerta y se quedo parado ahí, contemplándola.

La amaba, pero aveces era tan difícil amarla, no sabia sI en ella aun quedara aquella mujer a la cual había amado cuando eran jóvenes, aquella mujer que parecía haber sido arrebatada por la drogas, había sido consumida por eso y ahora quedaba muy poco de ella. Pero la amaba aunque fuera difícil, aunque quisiera escapar y no volver, la amaba y creía, tenia la esperanza, de que su amor lograría salvarla, aunque ella no quisiera ser salvada y no se dejara ayudar. Cuando estaba despierta y lo miraba con aquellos ojos hundidos, con odio y desprecio algo moría dentro de el, pero una parte de el seguía luchando, no quería ser arrastrado por la oscuridad, no quería que la oscuridad se tragara a su esposa de tal manera pero ya lo haba hecho, Esme ya no era la misma, era parte de eso.

Edward salió de la casa y entro a su carro, el día anterior había tenido que darle clases a Isabella Swan, asunto que no le había molestado tanto como esperaba, al parecer le gustaba eso de enseñar e Isabella no parecía para nada una chica rebelde como se mostraba, pero aun así su opinion sobre ella no había cambiado ni un poco, solo habían sido dos horas y ella necesitaba de su ayuda, tal vez solo actuaba. El sabia que ella no podría actuar todo el tiempo, una persona así no puede hacerlo, el actuaba todo el tiempo pero eso había sido producto de la situación que vivía, Isabella era una chica simple, que vivía una vida normal y pronto Edward seria capaz de ver su verdadero ser, el hecho de dar estas clases le daba la oportunidad de estudiarla, de analizarla para tratar de que la parte de su ser que estaba fascinado por ella desistiera.

Cuando llego al instituto la pudo ver sentada al lado de su grupo, solo la miro por unos cuantos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y seguir su camino dentro de clase, tenia literatura, no podía faltar esta vez.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya había acabado el día y era hora de la tutoría, se reunieron a la entrada de la biblioteca, intercambiaron un pequeño saludo de pura cortesía y siguieron a la misma mesa que habían utilizada el día anterior.

- El libro…- dijo Edward tendiendo su mano para que Isabella le entregara el libro.

-Con que capitulo seguimos hoy?

-Los problemas.

-Es un tema largo.

- Le explicare una parte y dejare que durante el fin de semana pues practique,

-Oh, claro. - dijo Isabella sencillamente, Edward tenia su postura alejada y buscaba en el libro la sección en la cual le iba explicar.

-El martes, seguiremos con el tema.

-Perfecto.

- Ah y espero que ponga empeño y que los problemas sean resueltos.

Isabella se irrito por la forma en que le hablaba, muy autoritaria y altanera.

-No tiene por que preocuparse yo se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Solo digo, no podemos desperdiciar tiempo de las clases, quiero acabar esto pronto.

- Yo también quiero acabarlo, ademas yo no le pedí de su ayuda.

- La necesita y la acepto.

- Usted también necesita de mi ayuda- Isabella respondió con altanería

Edward río sin humor y clavo sus ojos en los de ella.

- La acepte obligado.

- Cree que acepte su ayuda de buen agrado?

Antes de que Edward respondiera algo las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron, Isabella desvío la mirada para ver a una chica alta, delgada mas no tanto como ella, de tez del mismo color que la de Edward, con ojos verde claro y brillante y un cabello rubio cenizo, liso y largo. Caminaba directo hacia ellos y se paro detrás de Edward, el cual no se había fijado en su presencia pero cuando vio que Isabella tenia la mirada puesta en algo detrás de el volteo a ver.

Cuando el volteo, la chica sonrío ampliamente, Isabella no pudo ver la expresión de Edward pero si pudo ver como abría sus brazos ampliamente y la chica se abalanzaba a ellos y rodeaba el cuello de el con sus brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

.

.

.

Isabella veía estupefacta como Edward rodeaba a la chica de la cintura y le daba vueltas en los aires, mientras la chica reía y escondía su rostro en el cuello de el. Después de unos segundo la bajo de nuevo y se separo de ella.

-Edward, que alegria verte, no sabes como te extrañaba.

Isabella al fin pudo ver la expresión de Edward, estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, estaba feliz. Se sorprendió al verlo así, la sonrisa lo hacia ver encantador y mas apuesto de lo que era; la chica desconocida le acaricio la mejilla y el le planto un beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Yo también te extrañe.

La chica rio antes de responder en falso tono de enojo.

-Claro que no me extrañaste mentiroso, tu no extrañas a nadie, sabes una llamada no hace daño.

- No es lo mismo hablar por teléfono que en persona.

-Pero al menos podrías llamar a decir, "Hey estoy bien, saludos a ti y a tus hermanos"

- Adria, pides mucho de mi.

- No me das nada- dijo riendo y Edward acompaño sus risas. - No se porque te quiero tanto.

Isabella seguía sentada ahí con la vista fija en ellos dos, la chica se llamaba Adria al parecer, pero ella no sabia nada mas de ella. ¿Quien era ella?¿que tipo de relación llevaba con Edward?¿como se conocían?

Oh joder por que le importaba eso, sacudió su cabeza sin entender porque tenia todos esos pensamientos, a ella no le debería importar la vida de Edward.

Edward volteo su vista a Isabella acordándose de su presencia, la mirada que le dio a Isabella distaba mucho de la que le daba a la chica que tenia a su lado, la cual también volteo su vista a Isabella.

-Oh Edward Anthony Cullen, no me presentaras a tu amiga.

- Eh, si claro.

- Hola mi nombre es Adria Cullen, soy prima de este inadaptado de aquí. - dijo Adria se le adelanto a su primo y extendió una mano a Isabella, la cual la acepto pero la soltó rápido para después presentarse.

-Isabella Swan.

Adria atrajo una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al lado de la silla de Edward, Edward se sentó después de ella y siguió en silencio.

- Bien Isabella, si no te molesta, los puedo acompañar en su sección de estudio?

- No, no hay problema.- dijo Isabella respondiendo la sonrisa de aquella chica alegre.

-Eh, como sabes que es una sección de estudio?- pregunto Edward desconcertado, solo llevaban dos clases y su prima que llegaba de visita lo sabia?

- Oh pues mira llegue a la casa y como vi que no estabas supuse que seguías en el instituto, vine y me di cuenta que la mayoría ya se había ido así que decidí pasar por la biblioteca. Solo supuse.

Adria era una chica animada y feliz, que había crecido con Edward, tenían la misma edad y aunque sus personalidades distaran tanto eran muy unidos, Adria podría ser alocada pero cuando tenia que ser seria lo era, ademas le había servido a Edward de apoyo, siempre había estado con el cuando el necesito, ella le daba el cariño que no había recibido de su madre, ella conocía la situación que el vivía y sabia que el no quería que las demás personas se enteraran y sintieran compasión por el. Ella no sentía compasión por el, simplemente lo amaba y tenia cuidado en no tratarlo de forma en que el se sintiera objeto de compasión. El también la amaba, era una de esas pocas personas por las cuales sentía verdadero cariño y aprecio, cada vez que se reunían ella era feliz y se podía olvidar de su situación por un momento y con ella también se podía desahogar, a ella era a la única que había mostrado sus sentimientos, era su prima, era su mejor amiga y confidente.

Adria era la hija de Anthony Cullen, hermano de Carlisle, ella y su familia vivían en Seattle lugar donde su padre tenia su propio bufete de abogados; tenia un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Tenia dos hermanos, su hermano mayor Emmet Cullen y su hermana menor Jane Cullen. Los tres hermanos eran muy unidos a Edward, conocían todos los problemas que tenia Esme. Edward apreciaba mucho a sus primos pero sobre todo a Adria.

- Isabella, tal vez sea mejor dejar la tutoría para otra ocasión.

Isabella asintió y respondió con un simple "creo que si"

-Oh no, si necesitan seguir estudiando yo me puedo ir.

- Tranquila Adria no hay problema.

-Fue un placer conocerte Isabella.

-Igualmente

Isabella sonrío y se dirigió a la salida a la vez que sus compañeros también se levantaban. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento Adria se dio cuenta como Isabella salía caminando y la llamo.

-Isabella!

-Dime

-Si quieres te podemos llevar a tu casa.

Ella miro a Edward que tenia un expresión neutra en su rostro.

-No quiero incomodarlos .

-Oh vamos, entra a el carro, estoy segura que Edward no tiene problemas, Cierto Cullen?

-No, no hay problema- respondió Edward resignado.

Isabella no quería entrar al carro pero lo hizo, se sentó en el puesto de atrás y les indico como llegar a su casa. Cuando al fin llegaron salió del auto y se despidió de ellos.

-Adios Adria, Edward, gracias por traerme.

-No hay de que Isabella.

-Si quieres me puedes llamar Bella.- Respondió esta a Adria, la chica le había caído bien, era amable y parecia muy buena persona.

-Estupendo, espero volverte a ver Bella.

**De nuevo un capitulo corto pero hey, dos capítulos en un día, que mas quieren.**

**Gracias a todas las que están leyendo esto y que le dieron una oportunidad. Y no quiero sonar lastimera o estúpida pero.. agh es raro hacer esto… les pido que porfavor me digan como les parece la historia, de las lectoras que me dejan reviews se que les gusta, pero de las demás personas no y me comienzo a sentir algo insegura así que.**

**Un review tal vez?**

**Oh soy patetica.**

**A.C**


	8. Chapter 8

cap 8

Después de la despedida entre Adria e Isabella, despedida que de por si era algo inusual entre dos personas que se acababan de conocer, Edward arranco rápidamente hacia su casa, el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, silencio cómodo que los dos podían adquirir con facilidad, silencio que aprovechaban para disfrutar la compañía el uno del otro, se extrañaban, tenían mucho de que hablar pero de cualquier forma tendrían tiempo cuando llegaran a la casa. Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pensamientos muy diferentes entre si, Adria estaba dichosa, feliz y emocionada, no podía esperar llegar a la casa para darle la gran noticia que le tenia preparada a Edward; se mudaría a aquel pueblo aburrido y frío, planeaba terminar el instituto junto a el y luego, como tenían pensado desde que eran pequeños, ir a la misma universidad. Edward tenia la mente en otro lugar, sentía la paz que le daba la compañía de Adria pero sus pensamientos y cavilaciones estaban en lo sucedido antes de que ella llegara a la biblioteca, en aquel intercambio de palabras, que tenían un extraño tono de replica, tono que era enfermizamente personal, se habían reprochado el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos quería aceptar el hecho de que necesitaban la ayuda mutua, Isabella lo había aceptado pero había argumentado que nunca se la había pedido y que el a su vez necesitaba la de ella. Fueron pocas palabras las que habían intercambiado pero a esas pocas palabras Edward les estaba dando vueltas, tratando de analizarlas y de ellas poder estudiar el comportamiento de Isabella o Bella como le había pedido a Adria que la llamara.

Llegaron a la casa y Adria salió rápidamente del carro, sin esperar a que su primo le abriera la puerta como solía hacerlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y ahí espero a que Edward saliera del auto, calladamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su prima parada ahí con una mano extendida pidiendo la de el. Tomo su mano y se acerco a ella.

-No sabia que te gustara tanto esta casa.

- No, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado.

- Entonces me puedes explicar porque tanta emoción por entrar a esta casa de locos- Edward río ligeramente, bromeando un poco de la situación que se vivía ahí adentro, solo estando en compañía de Adria podía hacer eso.

- Tengo entendido que Esme no esta.

-No, creo que a esta hora no esta- respondió Edward tenso, Adria se dio cuenta y acaricio el dorso de su mano, escuchar aquel nombre lo tensaba.

- Bueno, me invitas a pasar?

- No necesitas invitación, es tu casa también.

- No, aun no.

-Aun?- pregunto Edward confundido. Adria le dio un beso en la mejilla y jalo un poco de el, Edward solo sonrío y la siguió.

Abrió la puerta para ver que la entrada se encontraban dos maletas azules, Adria se para al lado de estas antes de exclamar.

-Tara!

- Son tus maletas…

- Aja

-Y…

- Edward esto significa que me voy a mudar, aquí, contigo, ya hable con Carlisle- Edward simplemente la miraba sin ninguna expresión sumido en sus pensamientos, Adria al ver su cara se desanimo un poco- Bueno claro si tu quieres, porque si no yo puedo llamar a mi pa…

-NO, no, claro que quiero que te mudes aquí pero no se si es la mejor idea. - Edward sabia lo instable que era su madre y no quería que Adria se expusiera a algunos de los ataques psicóticos de ella.

Aunque Adria ya conocía la situación y ademas había visto aquellos ataques de ansiedad que le daban a Esme o cuando las drogas surgían un efecto violento, la primera vez que lo había visto fue cuando aun eran pequeños tal vez cuatro o tres años.

_Flashback _

_-Eddie Eddie._

_-No me digas así Adlia no gusta_

_-Lo siento _

_-No impolta, tlanquila _

_-Tu mami, algo le pasa a tu mami._

_- que paso?_

_- esta gritando,en la sala, con tu papi , palece que están peleando._

_Edward salió corriendo de su habitación y bajo las escaleras rápido , agarrando a mano de su prima. _

_- No colas nos vamos a cael, _

_- Yo te tengo la mano, no te caelas, no dejale que te caigas _

_- Esta bien._

_los dos niños de cabellos rubios, que parecían mas bien hermanos que primos llegaron a la sala, en la cual se encontraba Carlisle con su manos al rededor de su esposa, la cual trataba de soltarse y que cuando lo logro comenzo a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala pasando sus manos por su cara y cabello de forma desesperada. _

_-Abre la maldita puerta Carlisle._

_-Esme no puedes salir así. _

_-Yo puedo salir como quiera, ya es suficiente el hecho de tener que vivir aquí contigo y con aquel mocoso. _

_- Mama…- dijo edward suavemente tratando de aguantar las lagrimas y apretando la mano de Adria. _

_- No me llames así…- dijo Esme con voz contenida, voz que asustaba a Edward. _

_-Pero mama. _

_-Largate, no te quiero ver, no quiero saber de tu existencia. Carlisle dame las malditas llaves. _

_Carlise vio como los ojos de su hijo estaban llenos de lagrimas, tiro las llaves y se acerco a el y lo abrazo_

_- Ve a tu cuarto hijo. _

_-Bueno, vamos dalia- respondió el con voz entrecortada. _

_- Que tienes Edwad._

_- mi mama no me quele._

_- Tu mami si te quiere solo estaba estlesada._

_-No ella no me quiere ella me dijo que o me quelia. _

_-Bueno si ella no te quiere yo si te quielo y muchisisisimo - Dijo la niña abrazando a su primo con fuerza contra ella._

_Fin de Flashback _

- yo quiero mudarme Edward, no me importa nada mas.

-Pero…

-La única cosa que me impediría hacerlo es que tu me digas que no quieres que me mude.

- Si quiero, pero Adria tu sabes lo inestable que puede convertirse la convivencia en esta casa.

- Edward a mi no me importa eso, vengo a apoyarte, a estar contigo.

-Oh eso es, sabes no necesito de tu compasión - dijo Edward de forma agria aunque el supiera que eso no era lo que su prima pretendía.

- No es eso Edward, no me mal entiendas. Solo quiero compartir lo que queda del instituto con mi primo favorito.- dijo Adria tratando de aligerar las cosas.- ademas ya me aburrí de Seattle.

-Te aburriste de Seattle y te vienes a Forks?

- No hay chicos como tu en Seattle…

- jajajaja, estoy seguro que hay algunos con menos problemas. - respondió Edward bromeando.

- No me interesa, no los hay. - dijo Adria siguiendo el chiste y riendo junto a el.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, Isabella gruño y revolvió aun mas su closet, era sábado a mediodía, su madre estaba en el trabajo al igual que Phill y no volverían hasta las 8 de la noche. Por fin encontró su chaqueta y bajo corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta, antes de abrirla reviso la hora en el reloj 12:37, había llegado antes de lo usual.

-Hola.- dijo Isabella al abrir la puerta

-Hola, lista para irnos?

- Claro...

**Aquí lo dejo, pero actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda. **

**A.C**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

.

.

.

_El timbre sonó, Isabella gruño y revolvió aun mas su closet, era sábado a mediodía, su madre estaba en el trabajo al igual que Phill y no volverían hasta las 8 de la noche. Por fin encontró su chaqueta y bajo corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta, antes de abrirla reviso la hora en el reloj 12:37, había llegado antes de lo usual. _

_-Hola.- dijo Isabella al abrir la puerta_

_-Hola, lista para irnos?_

_- Claro..._

Isabella cerro la puerta tras de si y tomo la mano que Thom le ofrecía, frente a su casa se hallaba parqueada la moto de este, y en ella habían dos cascos.

- Es temprano no crees?

- Que?, No es la 1?

- No, la hora es 12:38

-Oh, se me adelanto el reloj.- respondió el chico pasándole el casco azul oscuro a Isabella.

Isabella cogió el casco y a la ves sujeto la muñeca en la cual el cargaba un reloj, reviso la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenia la misma hora que el de ella.

-ok ok, dejado pasar lotus.

-Oh esta bien solo quería saber si era verdad- dijo ella riendo. Thom se paso la mano por su enredado pelo rubio sucio antes de ponerse el casco negro que tenia en las manos.

-Lo que pasa es que el viaje de aquí a Port Angeles es de una hora y media y estoy seguro que no querrás almorzar tan tarde.

-Port Angeles?

- Si… no crees?

-Para que ir tan lejos?

-Nos estamos acabando de lugares donde escondernos Lotus, ya sabes todo esto de la relación secreta- dijo el bromeando de aquella relación que los dos mantenían que era algo así como novios en secreto, novios de fin de semana o mejor dicho de sábados. Relación a la que se la llama novios en forma de broma porque no llegaban a serlo y ademas no sentían esos sentimientos el uno al otro, no de esa forma.

- Tu estuviste de acuerdo- ya estaban montados en la moto y antes de contestar Thom arranco.

-Claro, no me quejo, sabes me gusta eso lo de actuar en frente de los demás.

- Oh por Dios, que actuar?

-Tu sabes hacer como si no estuviéramos… mmmm… compartiendo los beneficios de una pareja- después de decir esto rio estruendosamente, risa que sonó por encima del ronroneo de la moto.

- Pudrete. - respondió Isabella pero luego sin poder evitarlo una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios.

- Por eso te amo Swan.

- Bueno, total deja tus falsas declaraciones de amor y dime a donde planeas llevarme en Port Angeles

- Es una sorpresa.

-Una sorpresa?

- Yep, una sorpresa algo así como romántica.

- No jodas Thom, te estas tomando muy enserio esto.

-Claro que no, es solo que me gusta el restaurante, es buena comida.

-Ah bueno…

-Ademas, acordamos que yo me encargo de el lugar a donde vamos a almorzar.

Ellos solían salir todos los sábados, eran los únicos días en lo cuales se trataban como algo mas que amigos, los otros días, frente a todos los demás, eran dos amigos que peleaban mas de los debido. Pero los sábados era diferente, Thom sabia todo sobre Isabella, a el era al único que Isabella le había contado algo, su único soporte, el único con el cual podía hablar de todo. Parece raro que ella halla confiado en un chico como el, que toma todo a la ligera, que le gusta bromear sobre todo y disfruta molestando un poco; pero justamente esa actitud despreocupada era lo que necesitaba Isabella, ese apoyo incondicional, esa falta de lastima y el hecho de que siempre que ella quisiera tener a alguien cerca podía contar con el. El que entendía su situación, que muchas veces le había alentado para que denunciara el maltrato que sufría su madre y que cuando ella se desanimaba, la dejaba en paz por un tiempo para luego volver a alentarla. Muchas personas pensarían que esto se podría tornar molesto, pero Isabella no lo encontraba así, la ayuda que el le brindaba, hacia que su valor aumentara. Sus sentimientos hacia el eran como los de Edward hacia Adria y los sentimientos de Thom hacia Isabella no diferían mucho. Su relación

- No estoy peleando nada, simplemente me parece raro lo de la sorpresa, no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Esta te va a gustar y sabes estas vestida perfectamente para el lugar- respondió el con tono sarcástico.

El resto del camino la pasaran hablando de cosas triviales, chistes por parte de Thom, comentarios amargos de vez en cuando por parte de Isabella y demás cosas que solían hablar.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida de mar, con fachada muy elegante, de donde entraban y salían hombre con trajes y mujeres vestidas de forma soberbia y elegante.

-Llegamos… dijo Thom alegremente esperando a que Isabella se bajara de la moto para el poder hacerlo.

-Aqui?

-Claro, es la mejor comida de mar que se puede encontrar en los alrededores.

- Si pero no te parece algo, muy elegante.- replico Isabella.

-Puede ser pero tiene sus ventajas, aquí adentro no nos encontraremos con nadie conocido, ademas quiero que pruebes la comida es exquisita.

Paso su mano por la cintura de esta y la guío a la entrada. Al entrar se toparon con una pequeña recepción donde se hallaba un escritorio y detrás de el una mujer con su cabello negro recogido en una cola alta y con una camisa blanca que era lo único que se podía ver.

- Buenas Tardes en que puedo servirles - pregunto la mujer desconfiada al ver las ropas que llevaban los dos. Thom traía puesto una simple camisa de cuadro, unos pantalones desgastados y unos zapatos tabla , Isabella por su parte traía una camisa blanca que en el centro tenia pintada a una niña sacando la lengua y debajo en letras negras se leía "Ladies", encima traía una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones negros y un par de converse.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Thomas Winslow.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y paso los ojos de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Thom chequeando de nuevo esa ropa tan descuidada.

- Siga Señor Winslow, lo están esperando.

- Te están esperando?

-Puede que halla mentido

-En que ?- pregunto Isabella mientras el la guiaba por el restaurante.

-Sobre la sorpresa romantica.

-No me hacia mucha ilusión lo del romance, tranquilo.

-Bueno me alegra pero creo que tampoco te hará mucha ilusión esto. - llegaron a una mesa grande, de aproximadamente 12 puestos de los cuales 10 ya estaban ocupados, en ella se encontraban dos parejas que posiblemente ronceaban los últimos 40 , una pareja de la tercera edad ya y cuatro jóvenes, dos hombre y dos mujeres que andaban entre los 16 o los 20. Todos se encontraban bien vestidos y todos voltearon a mirarlos cuando ellos llegaron a la mesa.

- Reunion familiar- le susurro Thom al oído e Isabella gruño por lo bajo, esto definitivamente no le hacia ilusión.


	10. Chapter 10

cap 10

.

.

.

_- Reunion familiar- le susurro Thom al oído e Isabella gruño por lo bajo, esto definitivamente no le hacia ilusión._

Thom saludo a su familia y comenzó a presentarlos uno por uno a su "novia" como se había referido a Bella.

-Madre, Padre, ella es Isabella, mi novia..

Bella miro sorprendida a Thom, este le dio una sonrisa pero en sus ojos ella podía ver un destello de suplica.

- Mucho gusto Señor y señora winslow, Isabella Swan - la pareja tenia mucho parecido a Thom, la madre era pálida como su hijo y el color de cabello era igual, pero sus ojos eran de un color miel verdoso, una extraña combinación que no había visto antes. Por su parte el padre de Thom tenia una tez blanca mas no pálida, su cabello era negro pero sus ojos eran del mismo color azul oscuro y turbulento de Thom.

Los padres de Thom examinaron a Bella, para después responder la amable sonrisa de la chica.

-Es un gusto conocerte Isabella, Thomas nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Oh enserio? espero que hayan sido buenas cosas- tenia que preguntarle después a Thom porque putas sus padres habían escuchado de ella.

- Tranquila querida, lo fueron- dijo la mujer de forma amable

- Bella, ellos son mis tíos, Hector y Alejandra Rumsfeld, Hector es hermano de mi madre.

-Un placer conocerlos Señor y Señora Rumsfeld- el apellido de la pareja le pareció conocido pero lo dejo pasar, estaba muy ocupada tratando de mantener una sonrisa amable y no fulminar a Thom con la mirada cada vez que este sonreía.

La mujer respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, su esposo, que parecía mas amable, respondió con un suave "igualmente".

Después de presentarle a las dos parejas siguió con la pareja de adultos mayores.

- Y ellos son mis abuelos, padres de mi madre.

Isabella sonrió hacia ellos, la mujer de cabellos canosos y sonrisa amable le extendió la mano, Thom la empujo un poco incitandola a acercarse y tomar la mano de aquella señora.

- Eres una joven muy bella.

-Gracias, encantada de conocerla.

- Me alegra mucho que estés con mi muchacho.- Bella se sintió algo rara al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, todos creían que Thom y ella eran pareja, pareja oficial, algo que no era cierto y que era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta el carácter mujeriego y libertino de Thom y la falta de sentimientos de ese calibre en ambos. Thom tenia engañada a toda su familia.

Bella no respondió nada y Thom al ver que estaba callada la guio hacia donde estaban los jóvenes para presentarlos. Los cuatro jóvenes se pararon de la mesa, a diferencia de los adultos, para saludar.

Una chica, que parecía la mas joven de todas, rubia, de ojos negros, baja estatura y la nariz torcida al igual que la de Thom se acerco a este y lo rodeo con los brazos efusivamente.

- Calma pequeña, calma.

- No le puedo dar un abrazo a mi hermano?

-Si pero no partirme en dos.

- hey! me gusta tu ropa, se ve muy… nueva- la joven siempre se burlaba de la ropa gastada que a su hermano le gustaba llevar, dandole un look descuidado.

- y a mi me gusta tu vestido, se ve muy classy

- Esa es la idea pero bueno no me presentaras.

- Oh claro claro, Bella ella es Emily mi hermana menor y bueno Emmy ella es Isabella.

- Como demonios sales con mi hermano?

-La verdad ni yo se responderte esa pregunta- respondió Isabella, no ella no sabia como demonios había terminado siendo la "novia" de Thom.

Emily volvió se separo un poco de su hermano para volver al lado de un chico moreno, con cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color.

- El es el novio de mi hermana, Jacob.

- Y ellos dos son mis primos, Rosalie- dijo señalando a una chica rubia, alta, de cuerpo escultural y de ojos azul claro- y Julian- el chico por su parte era pelo negro pero de resto era muy parecido a su hermana.

Cuando todas las presentaciones fueron hechas e Isabella pudo dejar de sonreír por un rato, todos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a ordenar.

-Asi que soy tu novia?- le susurro Isabella a Thom al oído

-Yep- dijo este divertido

- Me puedes explicar porque demonios soy tu maldita supuesta novia- su voz se mantenía baja pero su tono era cortante. Fue interrumpida por un mesero que tomo su orden y cuando se disponía a volver a exigir una respuesta de parte de Thom, una pregunta la impidió de hacerlo.

- Isabella, cuéntanos, A que se dedican tus padres?

- Mi madre es enfermera en el hospital de forks- Isabella controlo su voz para que sonara neutra.

-Y tu padre?

- El, el murió- el esfuerzo por controlar su voz fue mayor lo cual hizo que fuera algo notorio.

-Oh cuanto lo siento- termino por decir la madre de Thom y decidió cambiar de tema, tema del cual Isabella no se dio por enterada pero el resto de las personas en la mesa participaban.

- Por que demonios?- volvió a preguntarle Isabella a Thom en el odio.

-Calma lotus, preciosa, es algo así como una fachada

-Una fachada?, para que putas necesitas una fachada con tus padres?- Thom no vivía con sus padres, estos lo habían mandado a Forks hace dos años, sus padres habían crecido en aquel pueblo y sabían que no podía meterse en problemas en un pueblo como aquel, en cambio si viviera con ellos en Nueva york, el lugar en el cual residían debido a su trabajo de corredores de bolsa, podría causar mas de un problema grave debido a su actitud burlona.

- cada vez que voy a su casa insisten en meterme por los ojos a cualquier chica de sociedad que conozcan, en cambio si les presento a una "novia" desistirán y de hecho cuando les dije que tenia novia dejaron de molestar.- Aunque Thom tan solo contara con 18 años sus padres insistían en que encontrara una mujer.

- Oh genial, me parece genial, pero porque me presentaste a mi ? te aseguro que cualquiera de las zorras con las que andas hubieran podido servir- Aunque quisiera tanto a Thom y lo considerara como un hermano no le había caído muy bien eso de la reunión familiar y toda la mentira, ella ya tenia la suya, no quería ser parte de otra. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Thom quien se había ocupado respondiendo una de las preguntas de alguno de los otros presentes rio por lo bajo al darse que Thom estaba enterado de las dos únicas mentiras de las cuales era participe, la conocía mucho, la conocía tanto que daba miedo, pero de todas maneras se dice que nunca se conoce completamente y eso era verdad, puede que Thom conociera su situación, lo que quería ocultar a todo el mundo, hasta conocía algunos de sus miedos pero no los conocía todos, no la conocía completamente.

-Por esa misma razón hermosa, son zorras, eso no se le presenta a la familia

-Eres un maldito bastardo- Isabella respondió ácidamente aun sabiendo que Thom decía eso en forma de broma, el sobre todo era un caballero, un caballero libertino y con poca moral en lo que esta relacionado con el sexo.

- Así me amas, ademas tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una novia estable, tranquila te recompensare pide me lo quieras.

Isabella no era mucho de aceptar regalos o cualquier cosa que significara quedar en una "deuda" con alguien. Puede ser que la gente argumente que lo hacen desinteresadamente, que es un detalle sin esperar nada a cambio, pero si algo había aprendido ella en esta vida miserable y de porquería, era que nadie,nadie hace nada desinteresadamente, todos esperan algo, aunque ese algo sea un simple gracias, que inflaría su autoestima o que calmaría su culpa cuando se trata de dar algo para "recompensar"

-Tranquilo así estoy bien.

En esos momentos llego la comida que habían pedido y todos callaron mientras el mesero servia cada uno de los platos.

El resto de la comida paso rápido, Thom y ella se despidieron de los demás y salieron a la calle en dirección a la motocicleta de este.

- durante todo el tiempo no me entere, de que iba la renio familiar?

- oh, es que mis padres tuvieron que venir a hacer no se que cosas y es algo así como tradición reunirnos, ya sabes, no vivo con ellos, me extrañan, Yadda Yadda Yadda.

- Ah claro.

- bueno a donde quieres ir ahora?- pregunto Thom con su usual tono enérgico.

- A mi casa.

- A tu casa?, pero si son solo las 2:30, vamos Lotus todavía faltan 3 horas y media!

- que y que planeas hacer en estas tres horas, otra reunión familiar?

- oh vamos estas molesta? te dije que te iba recompensar, Bella fue solo una reunión, me salvaste de muchas chicas de mami y papi, con voz chillona y vestidas con vestidos de color neón.

-color neon?

- Si, esa porquería parece estar de moda.

- no interesa- dijo Isabella borrando la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al imaginarse a Thom en medio de esas personas.

- Vamos Lotus, solo quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo.

- Bueno que planeas?- Bella amaba a este chico, su actitud tan variante la hacia reír a menudo y le encantaba pasar tiempo con el, porque eso no era una mentira, no había mentira cuando estaban solos.

.

.

.

**Hey hey hey, me siento abandonada, no se si es mucho pedir de mi parte un review, tal vez no lo merezco. **

**Siento una maldita voz en mi cabeza que me dije: tu fic es malo, debes sentirte mal por hacer que la gente pierda el tiempo leyendo. **

**Y ahora estoy utilizando soborno sentimental, espero que funcione **

**A.C. **


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

.

.

.

Edward se levanto el sábado en la mañana sintiendo que unos brazos lo rodeaba, miro y a su lado se encontraba Adria dormida, ambos con la misma ropa que habían llevado el día anterior, al parecer se habían quedado dormidos mientras hablaban la noche anterior.

Edward trato de deslizar su brazo que estaba debajo de la cabeza de Adria y zafarse de su abrazo para poder ir al baño, pero sin importar lo cuidadoso que fue para no despertarla esta se removió incomoda para luego terminar abriendo los ojos.

- Hola- dijo ella soltandolo y acomodandose

-Buenos días - El se paro de inmediato y comenzó a estirarse, en cambio Adria seguía en la cama pero ya estaba totalmente despierta.

- Sabes, tu cama no es muy cómoda

-Es perfecta- respondio Edward.

- Es muy blanda.

-Pues alegreta que la cama del cuarto de invitados no es asi.

-Tranquilo ya la conozco.

- Aveces se me olvida, la mayoría de veces que vienes terminas durmiendo en mi cama- era verdad, siempre se acostaban en la cama de Edward para hablar y terminaban quedandose dormidos, o en otras ocasiones deudo a la inestabilidad de Esme, Edward prefería que la chica no pasara la noche sola.

- Bueno ya, bajamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.- Adria salto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes que quedaba al lado del de Edward para buscar su cepillo de dientes.

Edward por su parte también entro al baño a cepillarse y cuando los dos acabaron, bajaron a preparar desayuno.

La casa estaba en silencio y cuando bajaron se dieron cuenta el porque, en un rincón de la sala se encontraba Esme acurrucada de una forma extraña con los ojos perdidos, Edward sabia que era lo que tenia, le había sucedido varias veces y era una de las pocas veces en la cual no se portaba agresiva, parecía sufrir por dentro, su mirada aveces cambiaba a una de miedo, terror absoluto, para luego volver a la mirada perdida.

Adria por su parte nunca la había visto de esa forma y al verla ahí meciendose como una niña pequeña sin protección en aquel rincon corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Como estas?- hablo suave, con precaución. Había vivido los ataques furiosos y agresivos de su tía política, sabia a lo que podía llegar y sabia que tenia que ser precavida.

- Los ves?

- Ver que ?- pregunto ella en el mismo tono de voz, sin dejar que la mirada nerviosa de ella la afectara. Edward también se acerco, quería estar seguro que su madre no le hiciera nada a Adria aunque el sabia que cuando estaba en este estado no era peligrosa.

Las drogas tienen muchos diversos efectos, la cocaína en especial tiene el efecto de euforia, efecto que cuando desaparece puede causar dos cosas, depresion absoluta o agresividad; cuando se le combina con otras sustancia, como la heroína que entre sus efectos esta las alucinaciones que pueden ser alegres o como en el caso de Esme, terroríficas. La combinación de las dos cosas creaban este estado, en el cual la mujer era atormentada con imágenes difíciles de describir que solo alguien que hubiera vivido la misma situación las entendería por completo.

- Las… las sombras .. e..el fuego y.., y y..y ..los ….de…..demo..demonios, vienen por mi , ellos…vienen por mi…- Esme temblaba, Edward y Adria solo podían quedarse ahí viendo como aquella mujer, que ya poco lo parecía y que era simplemente un garabato mal dibujado de lo que solía ser, su cuerpo que estaba en posición fetal era solo piel contra hueso, todas aquellas lindas curvas que poseía de joven se habían ido y ella parecía no importarle, parecía no tomar consciencia de todo el daño que se estaba haciendo a ella misma y de paso a aquellos dos hombres que la acompañaban incondicionalmente, uno que la amaba y otro que sentía la obligación moral o cualquier otra cosa que le impidiera escapar de esa cosa a la que no se le podía poner nombre.

Adria volvió su mirada a Edward, preguntando en silencio que debería hacer, el le extendió la mano para que se parara del suelo y le cediera el puesto al lado de Esme.

El paso sus brazos al rededor de aquel saco de huesos que solía llamar madre cuando era niño.

-Que… que haces?- pregunto Adria. Edward no respondió y se levanto con su madre en los brazos. La mujer había rodeado el cuello de su hijo con su brazos y se sostenía de el como si fuera su roca, oculto su rostro chupado en el hueco del hombro de Edward y susurraba cosas incoherentes mientras negaba la cabeza repetidamente y tenia espasmos de vez en cuando.

Edward se dirigió a las escaleras y Adria lo siguió, ya no le preocupaba su estomago vacio, no planeaba dejar a Edward solo aunque el parecía saber muy bien como manejar la situación.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Esme, Adria no puedo evitar hechores para atrás, el olor era horrible, tuvo que taparse la nariz para poder entrar. El ambiente de la habitación era pesado, en el se podía ver ropa tirada en el piso, colillas de cigarrillos, botellas de licor vacías, vidrios rotos, sangre y demás cosas que Adria no alcanzo a ver porque cerro los ojos.

"_Abre los ojos Adria Cullen, estas aquí para apoyar a Edward no?, no puedes mostrar debilidad, si el puede con esto yo también lo haré, no puedo quebrarme, no debo quebrarme. ABRE LOS MALDITOS OJOS"_

Adria abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que Edward ya no estaba a su lado, si no que se encontraba apartando las cosas que había en la cama para poder acostar a su madre.

Luego vio como el se encargaba de recoger todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso, ella por su parte bajo rápidamente a la cocina, busco una bolsa de basura y subió con la misma velocidad para comenzar a ayudar a su primo en arreglar todo el desorden, mientras que la mujer seguía murmurando en la cama.

-Creo que no fue una muy buena bienvenida no?- Edward comento cuando habían terminado de recoger toda la porquería del cuarto.

- No estuvo mal, ademas no me interesa nada de eso Edward. Estoy aquí por ti, bobo, ademas es familia, la familia entiende eso.

- Oh si, somos una familia jodidamente normal.- dijo con tono amargo

- Edward, no es tu culpa y yo quiero ayudar.

-Gracias.- dijo Edward mirando a esos ojos verde claro que conocía tan bien.

- Ahora, me puedes ofrecer algo de comer?

- Claro- dijo Edward riendo un poco de la mueca que hizo su prima.

.

.

.

Isabella se retorció en la cama y gimió de dolor cuando se apoyo en su costado derecho. El día anterior había sido domingo, un domingo de gritos, peleas, golpes e insultos; un domingo en el cual había tenido que interferir mas de lo habitual, un domingo en el cual había sido tirada contra una mesa, el borde de esta le había golpeado justamente en el costado derecho donde, ahora que se revisaba, tenia un horrible hematoma que cubría gran parte de su costado.

Al menos había sido ella la que había parado contra la mesa y no su madre, ademas también se consolaba con el buen golpe que le había propinado a Phill.

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, lunes, Oh lunes como lo odiaba, hoy también tendría que aguantarse a esa bestia horas extra, al menos su madre trabajaba. Se miro al espejo para notar un morado en su hombro que no había visto antes, tendría que colocarse un buzo que cubriera bien esa parte.

Salió de su casa con tiempo justo, su madre ya se había ido cuando ella bajo a desayunar y al monstruo no lo vio por ningún lado, no llegaría tarde ese día. Llevaba puesto un buzo negro que decía en letras azules "Friday I'm In Love", unos pantalones oscuros y tenis, lo único que variaba de como se vestía cada día era el tipo de blusa que se pusiera, todos sus pantalones eran iguales y siempre llevaba tenis sin importar la ocasión.

Llego al instituto cuando aun faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la primera clase, en la entrada se cruzo con Thom, que llegaba en su moto a gran velocidad y que después de parquear de forma descuidada se acerco a ella.

-Hey Lotus.

-Thom- respondió Isabella simplemente.

-Oh cariño que tienes?

- Nada- dijo ella mirando de forma rara

- Que tal tu domingo ?

- Del asco y el tuyo?-Isabella no se preocupo por sonar amistosa.

- Que paso?- pregunto serio.

- Lo de siempre- dijo ella sin querer entrar en detalles.

-Bella..

-Ahorratelo Thomas, no estoy de humor.

- que me lo ahorre? Isabella no puedes seguir así.

- Estamos en el instituto Thom, no deberías hablarme así.- dijo Isabella evitar el reproche de su mejor amigo.

- Me da igual.

-A mi no me da igual, calmate Thomas, hablaremos el sábado.

-Falta prácticamente una jodida semana.

-He sobrevivido por años, una semana no es nada.- Isabella se aparto de Thom dejandolo estático por un momento, pero luego retomo la compostura y dejo ir a Isabella, sabia que si la seguía esta le arrancaría las bolas de un solo jalonaso y aunque no lo pareciera el si quería tener hijos.

Sonó el timbre de final de la primera clase, Isabella suspiro aliviada y recogió sus cosas, historia listo ahora tendría que ir a calculo, YAY! Al menos no estaría sola en esa clase y ya entendía mas que antes, ya no se sentiría igual de estúpida como antes o eso esperaba. Al salir de la clase rumbo al salón de calculo se encontró con Momo y con Demetri, los dos compartían calculo con ella.

- Hey Lotus- saludo Demetri

- Hey Dem

- Hey Bells

-Hey mono.

- Lotus, has escuchado sobre la chica nueva?- pregunto Demetri mientras caminaban

-Chica nueva?- respondió Momo en ves de Bella.

- Si, una chica nueva.

-Que raro que la acepten a mitad de año- comento Bella con poco interés de verdad.

- Aja, pero parece que es familiar de alguien.

-Oh y en que grado entro?

-Al nuestro….

Bella dejo de prestar atención, subió el volumen de la música y siguió caminando.

**I'm back. **

**Se que no es la gran cosa pero es algo. Hey gracias a aquellas tres chicas que se conmovieron con mi estúpido chantaje sentimental, se los agradezco me hace sentir mejor :)**

**Si todo sale como lo planeado actualizare mañana o pasado así que consideren esto como medio capitulo**

**A.C out**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

.

.

.

- Buenos días alumnos. - dijo el profesor de calculo cuando entro a clase.

- Buenos días- se escucho la respuesta irregular de los estudiantes aburridos y resignados.

Cuando todos ya estaban sentados se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que había sido cerrada justo después de la entrada del profesor. El profesor se levanto de su silla molesto, si un estudiante llegaba tarde no debía interrumpir la clase, eso era conocidos por todos y menos aun si era la clase de este profesor amargado, con problemas de estrés y poco sociable.

Abrio la puerta con cara molesta para toparse con un rostro nuevo, una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y con una mueca de disculpa en el rostro.

- Buenos días,perdón el retraso, soy nueva y no encontraba el salón…

- Ahorrase las disculpas señorita….

-Cullen.

- Señorita Cullen, pase, esta vez queda perdonada pero que no se repita.

-Si Señor, descuide.

Adria entro al salón con libros en la mano y se dirigió al único puesto libre que para su grata sorpresa era junto a Bella.

Asombrosamente ninguno de los presentes había visto a Adria en el primer periodo, por lo cual se podía escuchar los murmullos de todos, comentando sobre la chica nueva, murmullos que sonaban sorprendidos al escuchar el apellido de la chica, murmullos que se preguntaban que tipo de relación tendría con Edward Cullen.

- Hola Bella - dijo Adria sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de esta. Bella no pudo evitar responder la sonrisa de esa chica amable que había conocido el viernes.

-Hey Adria. No sabia que ibas a mudarte

- Oh si, estoy viviendo en casa de Edward.

-Ahhh.- Isabella se quedo en silencio después de eso, puede que la chica le agradara pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo parca en palabras. Adria por su parte era una chica sociable, cuando conocía a alguien que a su parecer era agradable y "material para amigo" como se había referido algunas veces a esas personas, hacia lo posible para que esa persona también la considera agradable.

- Bueno, saquen sus libro y abranlos en la pagina 203, ahí encontraran unos ejercicios de la lección anterior, comiencen a desarrollarlos. Y ud señorita Cullen, si tiene alguna pregunta, vease en la libertad de preguntarme.

Adria abrió su libro y chequeo los ejercicios para luego responderle al profesor.

- No hay porque, este tema ya lo he visto.

- Perfecto- dijo el profesor antes de volver su mirada hacia los papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a trabajar, se escuchaban pequeños murmullo pero ninguno hablaba en voz alta. Isabella saco su cuaderno y empezó a tratar de recordar como era que tenia que realizar esos problemas, ese tema todavía no lo había estudiado con Edward y para colmo de males, aquella clase había faltado.

- Te ayudo?- le pregunto Adria viendo que Isabella borraba con furia lo que había hecho

- Eh, no quisiera molestarte

-Oh por dios no hay problema, entiendo ese tema a la perfección, te puedo explicar.

Bella asintió, no se había podido negar a la ayuda de Edward y menos iba a poder con la de Adria, quien si parecía predispuesta a ayudar, ademas después de unos cuantos minutos se dio cuenta que era igual de buena que Edward en todo eso de hacerse entender.

- Entonces, todo claro?

- Yep, todo claro

- Creo que le ahorre un poco de trabajo a Edward- respondió Adria.

- Si eso creo- dijo Bella sonriendo tímidamente.

- Sabes, todavía me extraña el hecho de que el este de profesor, es bueno, eso lo se. Pero aunque lo ame tengo que admitir que aveces no es una persona muy agradable.

- Pues no es un encanto- dijo Bella, ya entrando en confianza con esa chica que acababa de conocer hace poco pero que tenia algo que la incitaba a hablar. - Pero tampoco es desagradable

Adria rio de forma ligera.

-No, no lo es. Solo tiene sus problemas para relacionarse. Dime cuanto tiempo llevan en eso de las clases?

- Oh solo dos clases.

- Y cuando es la próxima?

- El miércoles.

- Oh, bueno ahora, puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Si claro- dijo Bella despreocupada. Demetri y Momo veían extrañados como las dos chicas hablaban amenamente. Isabella, la Bella que conocían desde hace años, la Bella de parcas palabras estaba hablando fluidamente con la chica nueva, la señorita Cullen de la cual todavía no conocían su nombre ni que relación tenia con Edward Cullen

- Como fue que empezó eso?

Todo el mundo parecía malditamente interesado en como había empezado, Bella había respondido esa pregunta varias veces.

- Pues el necesitaba ayuda en literatura y yo en calculo.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido, pero te digo algo, Edward es bueno dando ayuda, pero recibiendola no tanto.

Bella no comento nada sobre lo que acababa de decir Adria pero si la dejo pensando.

Sonó el timbre que daba finalizada la clase, bella comenzó a recoger sus cosas al igual que Adria. la próxima clase de Bella era filosofía y al parecer también era la siguiente de Adria.

Al salir del salón Bella pudo ver como Edward estaba parado afuera esperando a su prima que al verlo lo miro divertida antes de decirle.

- hey, no tenias que venir hasta aquí.

-Vamos a la misma clase y no quiero que te pierdas.

-Se ubicarme ademas mira, comparto calculo con Bella, ella me iba a guiar.

Edward volteo su vista hacia la castaña a la cual no había visto.

- Hey- dijo Bella haciendo un ademan con la mano.

- Hola Bella- el hecho de que Edward la llamara así la impresiono pero no le presto atención. - Como estas?

Bueno esto si era raro, ademas de haberla llamado de esa forma ahora la tuteaba y le preguntaba como estaba de una forma en que parecía que le importaba. Al parecer su prima era buena influencia.

- Bien gracias por preguntar.

Adria miro a los dos intercaladamente y luego rio.

- Oh uds dos son el uno para el otro. Enserio, confíen en mi .

Edward hizo una mueca para luego tratar de sonreír tomando lo que acababa de decir su prima como una broma. Era verdad que su pensamiento hacia Bella había cambiado, ya no la consideraba una estúpida chica rebelde, se podría decir que a grandes rasgos la consideraba, medianamente agradable. Pero nada mas, no aun.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

.

.

.

Llegaron al salón y Adria se presento al profesor antes de sentarse en uno de los puestos del frente al lado de Bella, Edward miro a su prima y desistió de sentarse en su puesto habitual para ocupar uno cerca de ella.

- No entiendo porque te sientas atrás. - dijo Adria a Edward.

- Es mejor, no te molestan.

- Utilizas lentes de contacto porque eres miope, perdón por no entender tu lógica

Bella no pudo evitar reír y para su sorpresa escucho también una risa masculina que la acompañaba.

- Para eso sirven los lentes.

- no entrare en discusiones contigo, solo digo que no te entiendo, eres un chico complicado sabes?

- Tu no eres fácil de entender tampoco.

- Oh vamos, soy totalmente directa y para nada complicada, cierto Bella?

Bella asintió sin saber si era la respuesta correcta, pero no sabia que otra dar.

- No creo que Bella pueda opinar en este caso, te acaba de conocer

- Y ya es mi amiga lo que da a entender que no soy fácil de tratar.

- Oh si eres todo un encanto- dijo Edward con un deje sarcástico.

- Mas encantadora que tu querido.

Bella simplemente observa el intercambio de los dos Cullen, tratando de no reír por sus comentarios y estudiando esa nueva faceta que veía de Edward, un Edward divertido y descomplicado, amigable y conversador, que aceptaba los comentarios de su prima en buen grado y hasta replicaba con humor.

- El hecho que no sea un hombre muy… sociable? no quita el hecho de que sea todo un encanto, no crees Bella?- Bueno esto ya se pasaba, que se suponía que respondiera ante eso, la verdad es que no podía negar que cuando sonreía se veía especialmente encantador y bello, que su voz era atrayente y que sin importar su actitud distante la había mantenido con una pequeña obsesión hacia el desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sin poder evitarlo los colores subieron a sus mejillas, sin importar que el tono de Edward hubiera sido de broma solo siguiendo el juego que tenia con su prima.

- No creo que Bella sea la indicada para opinar, no pongas en aprietos a tu estudiante.- dijo Adria saliendo al rescate de Bella.

- Señorita Cullen, podría ud darme la respuesta- la voz del profesor interrumpió la respuesta que Edward planeaba dar.

- Me podría repetir la pregunta.

- con gusto, puedo nombrar cuatro filósofos británicos ?

- John Locke, Francis Bacon, Thomas Hobbes y Bertran Russel

- Muy bien señorita Cullen

El profesor aparto la atención de ellos para volver al tablero.

-Te sigue pareciendo buena idea estar al frente?

- Las razones por las cuales tu te haces atrás son muy diferentes, es parte de tu aislamiento social Tony.- Edward gruño por el sobrenombre, desde pequeño se había quejado por Eddie y al pasar de los años Adria lo había cambiado por Tony.

- Tony?- pregunto Bella ya entrando en confianza gracias a la amabilidad de Adria.

- Edward Anthony Cullen.

- oh, no lo sabia.

- Te creo, Edward al menos deberías intentar conocer a la chica a la cual le das tutoría y la que también será tu tutora.

- No hemos tenido tiempo- respondió Edward excusandose.

- Ahora tienes tiempo.- respondió Adria incitando el dialogo entre los dos.

- Estamos en clase- dijo Bella sin saber porque.

- No importa, al profesor parece no importarle, así que cuentame Bella, Cuantos años tienes?

- 17.

- bueno Edward tiene 18- Edward miro a su prima confundido, ella le sonrio y siguió preguntando.

- Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- 12 de abril.

- Genial dos días después del mío.- dijo Adria- el cumpleaños de Edward es el 15 de septiembre.

- Que planeas hacer después del instituto?- Bella volteo su mirada hacia Edward que estaba en el puesto atrás del de Adria.

- Planeo estudiar literatura y tu?- Bella esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Edward y Adria simplemente miraba con una sonrisa.

- Fisica.

- Experimental o teorica?- pregunto Bella queriendo saber mas sobre el chico y aprovechando la oportunidad dada por Adria.

- Experimental.

- Te gusta leer?- pregunto Adria sin dejar que los dos cayeran en un silencio incomodo.

- Si

- que tipo de lectura prefieres?- pregunto Edward siguiendo con la conversación. Bella se sentía sobrecogida con toda esa situación y con el cambio de actitud de Edward pero le gustaba, disfrutaba hablar con ellos, era tan natural como hablar con Thom.

- Clasicos, suspenso y fantasia.- Edward arrugo la nariz cuando escucho el ultimo y Adria rio ante la mirada confundida de Bella.

- A edward nunca le gusta la fantasía.

- Los clasico y los libros de suspenso son buenos pero la fantasía es…- Edward hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y Bella simplemente asintió dandole a entender que había comprendido su expresión.

Bella disfrutaba de los libros de fantasía porque eran un escape a otro mundo, Edward odiaba ese genero por la misma razón, sin importar la situación en la que estaba prefería mantener sus pies en la tierra.

El resto de la clase Adria siguió con su plan de conocerse mejor y lo logro, para el final de la clase se podía decir que ellos la conocían tan bien como cualquiera de su grupo de amigos, bueno excluyendo a Thom, ellos podían ser considerados parte de su mentira y ella, sin saberlo, ahora también era parte de la mentira de ellos, cada uno había omitido sus problemas, habían hablado de cosas superficiales, de los conocimientos que un "amigo" debe tener de otro, nada mas.

Se despidió de ellos a la salida de la clase sin importar que fueran al mismo lugar, al llegar a la cafetería se dirigió directamente a la mesa en la cual estaban sus amigos, bueno casi todos, en ella no podía ver ni a Alice ni a Thom.

-Hey chicos!

- Hey bells

- Hey lotus

-Hey Belly

Las tres voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo cuando ella se sentó al lado de Jasper.

- Donde esta Allie?- no pregunto por Thom, sabia que llegaría mas tarde como de costumbre.

- No vino, estaba enferma- respondió Jasper.

- Bella, que onda entre tu y los Cullen?- pregunto Momo sin poder retener su curiosidad

-Los Cullen?- pregunto Jasper

- la nueva chica es Cullen

- La rubia de ojos verdes? - pregunto Jasper a Demetri

- Esa misma.

-Hey gente- se escucho la voz de Thom quien se acercaba lentamente a la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Bella. Todos saludaron escuetamente sin prestar mucha atención.

- Eh bella….

- oh si, la conocí el viernes, es una chica agradable.

- A quien ?- pregunto Thom perdido.

- Adria Cullen.- respondió Momo

- Adria Cullen? Quien es ?

- la chica nueva.- dijo Demetri cansado de repetir- donde has estado estas tres primeras horas?

- Por ahí- dijo Thom sin entrar en detalles pero no era necesario todos entendía lo que significa "por ahí" viniendo de un chico como el. - pero eso no importa, que hay con esa chica?

- Es prima de Cullen y amiga de Bella. - dijo Jasper

- Amiga de Bella?, Wow eso es nuevo.

-Cual es el jodido problema con que sea mi amiga?- Bella la verdad se estaba hartando de todo eso.

- Calma lotus, no hay ningún problema solo que es extraño.

- Demetri tiene razón, es algo extraño Bells, pero no hay ningún problema, relax fella

- Otra vez Stoner?

- Que es la vida sin colores Bella, dime.- respondio Jasper

-Deberías tratar de terner los pies en la tierra de vez en cuando

- La chica nueva es la que esta sentada en la mesa junto a Cullen?- pregunto Thom, recibiendo asentimientos como respuesta.- Esos dos no parecen primos

- Porque?- pregunto Momo volteando la mirada a la mesa apartada.

- Parecen mas que eso, si saben a lo que me refiero- Thom subió y bajo las cejas de forma sugerente.

- Son muy unidos- Dijo Bella justificando la cercanía que tenían y la razón por la cual Adria acariciaba su cabello de tal forma.

- Bueno yo solo digo que con una prima así, me puedo ir olvidando fácilmente del parentesco o no lo creen?- pregunto Thom a Jasper y Demetri los cuales rieron antes de asentir.

**Hey. **

**Bueno no es que les importe pero les tengo que decir que la razón por la que me haya demorado mas de lo habitual es que este capitulo no me convencía y sigue sin convencerme. Lo borre y lo re escribí unas cuantas veces, hasta tengo otra versión completamente diferente de esto pero esto que acaban de leer fue el que creí era mejor. No estoy segura que lo fuera y espero haber hecho una buena elección y que les haya gustado. Si no fue así lo siento y tratare de enmendarlo en el próximo capitulo. **

**A.C. out**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

.

.

.

**Sway - The Kooks **

Bella negó lentamente mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Thom. Ella sabia que la relación entre los dos primos nunca podría pasar a mas, era ridículo y mas aun si uno de los dos era Edward, pero claro ella no conocía bien a Edward, todo su pensamiento sobre el había cambiado ese mismo día, el había cambiado estando alrededor de Adria. Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, ella no debería estar preocupándose por eso, no era su asunto y si los Cullen tenia alguna relación mas allá de lo normal no era de su problema.

El tiemble sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la cafetería, incluyendo a sus amigos que se levantaban de sus puestos, recogían las bandejas en frente de ellos y se despedían de Bella quien seguía ahi sentada esperando a que la mayoría saliera para ella poder salir fácilmente. Cuando se disponía a abandonar la cafetería sintió como alguien la retenía, Thom no se había ido o tal vez si se había levantado y había vuelto, no sabia, no le interesaba, lo importante es que tenia que llegar a clase y el no la dejaba seguir.

- Me puedes dar un permiso?- su voz sonó agria sin que ella lo hubiera premeditado.

- Claro, después de que hablemos.

- Hablar sobre que Thom? Hoy es lunes, los días entre semana no tenemos nada de que hablar

- Bella, tu muy bien sabes sobre que quiero hablar y no importa que día sea.

- La verdad es que no se, lo único que se es que tengo que ir a clase y tu no pareces dispuesto a colaborar.

- No importa

- A ti puede ser que no te importe, pero a mi si. Sabes, yo no soy ese tipo de persona que falta tres clases para tirarse a cualquiera.- Bella sabia que era lo que quería hablar Thom, ella no quería tocar el tema así que trato de cambiarlo.

- Para que sacas eso a colación? no tiene nada que ver Bella, eso es una estupidez, lo tuyo es serio. Ademas no puede haber ningún reclamo sobre eso, me conoces, sabes como soy, razón por la cual ese tema ya esta mas que superado.

- Tu también me conoces y sabes mi situación y lo que pienso al respecto de ella. Soy totalmente capaz de manejarla.

-Manejarla? El ser golpeada creo que difiere bastante en lo que se define de manejo.- Puede que Thom se comportara de forma inmadura cuando se encontraba al rededor de las demás personas o cuando hablaba sobre temas banales y sin importancia. Pero esto era todo menos banal y sin importancia.- Bella, que paso ayer?

- Nada fuera de lo común.- no planeaba contarle como había sido estrellada contra una mesa.

- Fuera de lo común? ¡Isabella estas hablando de eso como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo!- El hermoso rostro del chico se contraía en una expresión de asco. La cafetería estaba ya completamente vacía, las clases habían empezado y no había nadie a la vista lo cual los dejaba hablar con tranquilidad.

- Después de algunos años si se vuelve una jodida rutina.

- Jodida y retorcida rutina de la que debes escapar Bella, escapa. Todavía puedes escapar. - Thom la sostenía de sus brazos y tenia posados sus ojos azul oscuro en los chocolate de ella.

- No dejare sola a Renee.

- Escapa junto a ella o puedes salir tu y luego ayudarla. No sirve de nada que estés ahí, sufriendo.

-Claro que sirve, si yo no estuviera ahí…- Bella no termino la frase, no era necesario y no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo.

Thom soltó sus brazos para posar sus manos en la cintura de ella, al momento en que el puso su mano en el costado derecho de ella, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Que tienes?- Thom aparto las manos rápidamente dándose cuenta que era la pequeña presión que había ejercido que había causado la mueca de Bella.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga prosiguió a levantar el buzo de ella para revisar con sus propios ojos. Bella protesto pero el no se detuvo, el hecho de que haya protestado le daba a entender que escondía algo, no había razón para que protestara, el la había visto muchas veces desnuda. Al levantar el buzo no pudo evitar retroceder unas pasos y hacer una mueca al ver como el plano vientre de la chica estaba macabramente decorado con un hematoma en el costado derecho. Acaricio lentamente el costado de ella antes de soltar el buzo.

- Eso te parece jodidamente normal? Eso te cubre todo tu costado, puedes tener un maldito daño interno. Como putas te hicieron eso? - Thom se controlo para evitar levantar su voz y llamar la atención.

- No tengo ningún daño interno, estoy perfectamente, es simplemente un golpe.- Dijo Bella levantando su quijada y tomando la postura defensiva

-Solo un golpe? Isabella eso no es solo un golpe. Solo te roce y aun así pude ver tu cara de dolor.- Thom se sentía frustrado, alarmado y enojado.

- El dolor no es insoportable- lo era, difícilmente había podido disimularlo todo el día- Ademas soy yo la que lo soporta no tu, creo que no tienes nada que ver en esto.

- Tengo que ver, si me importa, si es mi problema. Porque para tu información soy tu maldito mejor amigo. Me importas, quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que estés a salvo, que dejes de sufrir, que te apartes de ese monstruo, que tu y tu madre se aparten de el. Te quiero.

- También te quiero Thom, lo sabes. Pero no puedes cambiar nada. Ahora si me permites me tengo que ir.

- A donde?

- A la biblioteca a esperar que sea la próxima clase.

- No asistas, salgamos de aqui- Thom no planeaba dejar el tema pero tampoco quería seguir hablando de el en medio de la cafetería del instituto. Bella no parecía dispuesta a irse.- Tu ultima clase de hoy es deporte, estoy muy seguro que preferirías no asistir y menos aun con ese… golpe.

Esta vez Bella considero las palabras de Thom, tenia razón, normalmente no le gustaba asistir a esa clase y ahora, que difícilmente podía caminar sin sentir una horrible punzada de dolor en su costado derecho, no seria de mucha ayuda hacer ejercicio.

- Que dices? Podemos ir a comer o lo que quieras.

- A tu casa?- pregunto Bella con una ceja alzada.

- Donde sea, donde prefieras estar. Tu solo dime.- Thom parecía prácticamente rogándole para que salieran de ahí, quería seguir hablando y no dejaría que su amiga escapara de la conversación sin hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que así no fuera.

La chica asintió y tomo la mano que el le ofrecía, para salir de la cafetería en rumbo al estacionamiento, en el cual tampoco había ningún estudiante.

- Dime, adonde quieres ir?- pregunto Thom cuando llegaron a la motocicleta de el. Bella no quería volver a su casa aun, su madre no estaría sino hasta las tres de la tarde, pero en cambio si estaría el monstruo. Antes de que pudiera contestar su estomago gruño hablando por ella.

- Bueno creo que ya se a donde podemos ir. - dijo Thom riendo. Bella sonrio y le hizo una seña para que se montara en la moto. Por su parte el, antes de hacer lo que la chica le había indicado, bajo su rostro a la altura del de la castaña y rápidamente la beso en los labios, sin importarle que estuvieran en la mitad del estacionamiento.

-¡ Thomas ! - protesto Bella y golpeo el hombro de su amigo, quien reía, risas que eran muy contagiosas y familiares, a las cuales Bella no pudo evitar unirse.

- No hay nadie Lotus- dijo el antes de volver a acercarse para besarla una vez mas, esta vez mas lento y con calma. Bella correspondió el beso pero cuando el trato de profundizarlo ella se aparto. Thom sonrío satisfecho mientras se subía a su motocicleta y la encendía.

- Vamos, necesitas comer.- Thom había decido que tocaría el tema mas tarde, cuando se encontraran comiendo o mejor después de comer, pero definitivamente no lo dejaría pasar. Tenia que aparentar indiferencia por ahora para que Bella aceptara ir con el.

-Yo pago mi comida.- dijo ella mientras subía a la moto.

- Sabes que no va a ser así, no te gastes.

.

.

.

Llegaron a un restaurante en el centro de forks, el cual estaba algo lleno puesto que era la hora del almuerzo, lleno de gente ocupada en sus asuntos, que comían a la carrera, sin tiempo que perder fijándose en quien mas se encontraba en el recinto, gente que solo disponía de un corto plazo de tiempo para comer antes de tener que volver a sus trabajos.

Thom abrió la puerta y la sostuvo esperando a que Bella entrara primero que el, después se dirigieron a una mesa en una de las esquinas del lugar. El ambiente era agradable, no se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte del normal toque entre los cubierto y los platos, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por una sola persona y solo pocas venían en pareja. Después de unos cuantos minutos sentados llego una mesera con el pelo recogido de forma impecable, maquillada un poco mas de lo necesario con una sonrisa que distaba de ser sincera y que denotaba cansancio. Les entrego el menú, el cual solo ojearon antes de pedir su comida.

- Bella…

- ¿Yep?

- ¿Como, como te hizo eso?- Bella paso su mano por su cabello y recorrió con la mirada ese pequeño local.

- No es nada

-Estoy harto de escuchar que no es nada. Respóndeme- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de ruego.

-No es el momento, no es el lugar.

- Nunca es el momento, nunca es el lugar.

- ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?

- Aceptarías ir a mi casa?

-Tengo que volver a la mía a las tres.

- Oh genial- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- Claro que quiero hablar. El problema es que tu no hablas. Solo quiero ayudarte preciosa.

-No es el lugar.

- Esta bien, pero cuando lleguemos a mi casa no tienes opción.

Bella rió amargamente y bajo su mirada para evitar la penetrante mirada del ojiazul.

-bueno, cuéntame, que hiciste toda la mañana?- Bella desvío el tema.

- Jajajaja, enserio quieres saber?- al darse cuenta del intento de la castaña le siguió la cuerda.

- No se, eso depende…

-Bueno, después de que me dejaste con la palabra en la boca esta mañana. Me encontré con alguien mas y…

- Déjalo así, ahora que lo pienso no me emociona saber los detalles sobre con cuantas otras haces el amor.

- Lotus, eso es sexo no amor.

- Pardon me. Pero de cualquier forma sigue sin interesarme, aveces me siento sucia cuando te beso.

- No deberías. Tampoco ando por ahí tirándome a cualquiera.

- Oh no claro que no, tan solo todas las chicas del instituto. Buena las que están lo suficiente mayoristas o eso espero. - Bella hizo una mueca de falsa desconfianza y asco.

- Jajajajaja, muy graciosa.-respondió el- Pero por cualquier duda. Si, todas son mayores y aclaro no me he acostado con todas.

- Te falta Adria Cullen, bueno ella no cuenta, es nueva. Entonces te faltaría Alice y Momo.

- Eh…. - una sonrisa culpable apareció en el rostro de Thom

- ¿Te acostaste con ellas?-Bella se encontraba realmente sorprendida pero a la misma vez le causaba gracia.

Antes de que Thom pudiera decir algo una mesera diferente a la cual les había tomado el pedido les trajo por fin la comida.

-Nop, solo con Momo.

- ¿Te acostaste con Momo? .- Bella hizo una pausa - Ok, cuando paso eso ?- al decir esto levanto las manos haciendo un raro ademan a la vez que levantaba una ceja desconcertada.

- Hace mucho.

- Mucho es hace cuanto?

- Antes de que tu y yo… ya sabes.- Bella hizo cuentas para darse cuenta que eso había sido hacia aproximadamente cuatro meses, hacia cuatro meses que ella, dejándose guiar por algún instinto que no sabia como clasificar sino de necesidad había besado a Thom, beso que había pasado a mucho mas.

- La verdad eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.- dijo ella molestando antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Me alegro. Pero par que sepas no me he acostado con todo el instituto.

- Ya tranquilo, no necesitas convencerme de nada, como tu bien lo dijiste, yo ya debo saber como eres.

-Es verdad Bella, han sido pocas las que han pasado por mi cama.

- ¿pocas?

- Bueno han sido mas de una docena, pero ellas no importan.

- Genial- dijo Bella antes de volver a comer, tenia hambre y la comida estaba deliciosa.

- Claro que esta el hecho de que he tenido el placer de hacer algo que ningún chico a podido. - El tono de Thom era sugerente y jactoso

- Que?- pregunto Bella por simple instinto.

- Estar con la chica mas deseada de todo Forks...

- Estupendo, me alegra Thomy. - Bella utilizo el sobrenombre aun sabiendo que a el no le gustaba.

- No te causa curiosidad cual es aquella chica?- Thom no había tocado su plato y seguía con la mirada expectante fija en la chica que masticaba lentamente.

- Ya te dije, no me interesan los detalles ni los nombres.

-Estuviste interesada sobre el hecho de que si me había acostado con Alice o con Momo.- Dijo el con una sonrisa boba.

- Es diferente, a ellas las conozco.

- Pues a la otra chica también la conoces.

-No creo

- Eres tu- Thom la señalo mientras decía esto, ella paso la comida que tenia en la boca para luego reír fuertemente atrayendo la mirada de los ocupados clientes - ¿Que te da risa?

- Oh vamos, no seas ridiculo.

- No lo soy, solo digo la verdad. - Después de decir esto Thom tomo el primer bocado de su plato al mismo tiempo que Bella tomaba uno de su plato ya por la mitad. - Todos te desean amor, pero solo yo puede tenerte.

.

.

.

Edward y Adria caminaban en dirección a su próxima clase cuando el celular de el primero sonó.

- Es Carlisle. Adelántate, yo ahora voy. Ya sabes donde queda cierto?

- Si pero tranquilo yo te espero.

- No ve adelante, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día.

-Llegue tarde a calculo.

- Pero no llegaras tarde a otra clase. - Edward no dijo nada mas antes de entrar al baño, que estaba justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban, a contestar el teléfono.

- Hola.

_-Edward. Necesito que vayas a casa_

_- _Estoy en clase.

_-Tu madre me llamo- _Edward se contrajo a la mención de Esme.-_ se oía, desesperada y no pude entender bien lo que me dijo. Cuando la volví a llamar no contesto. Iria yo pero no puedo hijo, estoy por entrar a una operación. Solo necesito que revises, le pudo haber pasado algo. _

Apreto el puente de su nariz y luego golpeo la pared en la cual estaba recostado.

- Voy para haya.

_- Gracias. _

-Adios.- dijo Edward antes de colgar y salir del baño.

Al salir se encontró con Adria que seguía ahí afuera esperando, ya no había gente en el pasillo, todos habían salido de la cafetería y habían ido a sus salones, el tiemble acababa de sonar.

-Que paso?

- Me tengo que ir.

-Por que?- pregunto Adria un poco alarmada.

- Esme- no era necesario mas.

- Te acompaño.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Para tu información es muy buena idea, yo te acompaño Edward.

-¿ Harás novillos tu primer día de clase?- pregunto Edward con mofa - No me esperaba eso de ti Adria Cullen

- Da igual, te acompaño- Edward iba a protestar pero Adria fue mas rápida.- No importa lo que digas sabes que iré. No te dejare solo, para eso estoy aquí.

- Esta bien, vamos, Carlisle esta preocupado aunque no creo que sea gran cosa.- Tal vez no lo era pero era raro el hecho de que Esme llamara a Carlisle, cada vez que sufría un ataque nervioso o de ansiedad por falta de la dosis que en esta altura era desafortunadamente necesaria para aquella mujer que había tocado hondo hacia mucho, no soportaba la presencia de ninguno de los dos hombres.

Los dos primos se dirigieron primero a la secretaria del instituto, eso había sido idea de Edward, quien había decidido pasar primero por ese lugar para excusar la razón por la cual salían faltando aun dos clases para terminar. Después de dar una estúpida excusa cliché la cual fue creída por la secretaria quien sonrío en comprensión y los dejo salir, se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

- Esa no es Bella?- pregunto Adria cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del instituto y pudo ver que a lo lejos, en el lugar asignado para motocicletas se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, ondulado y largo, junto a un chico alto y rubio.

Edward desvío la mirada al lugar donde había señalado su prima y murmuro un pequeño "si es ella" antes de seguir el camino a su auto.

- Quien es ese chico?- pregunto cuando ya habían llegado al auto de Edward y este abría su puerta.

- No se.

Adria se quedo un rato parada mirando a la pareja desde lejos y cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar al auto pudo ver como el chico rubio se inclinaba y besaba a la castaña, seguido de un grito por parte de la chica y unas carcajadas de parte del chico.

-Bueno al parecer son muy cercanos- dijo Adria a Edward mientras subía al auto y cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Edward desconcertado puesto que el no había visto el beso.

-Míralos- Adria señalo a la pareja que se estaban besando pero esta vez de una forma mas calmada y cuando rompieron el beso, ambos subieron a la motocicleta y se fueron. Una extrañe ola de enojo recorrió a Edward, un enojo diferente al común, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido pero que ahora experimentaba viendo como Bella besaba a aquel rubio y luego se iba con el. Apreto el volante y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese sentimiento. Al parecer Bella no era del todo una chica buena.

**Hey! personas que acaban de leer eso y que ahora, no se porque están leyendo esto. ¿Me demore mucho en actualizar? Tengo buenas excusas, variadas y algunas algo fuera de lo común pero no creo que las quieran escuchar, lo que les importa a ustedes es que escriba. Soy una persona perezosa así que nunca reviso los capítulos, solo los escribo y dado el hecho de que el único tiempo libre que poseo es en la madrugada o tarde en la noche existe una gran posibilidad de que no todo sea correcto, tal vez alguno que otro error por los cuales me disculpo. Por ultimo y despidiendo para dormir evitando que las ojeras y mi palidez empeoren, les doy gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esto. **

**A.C out**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD**

.

.

.

Edward aparcó el carro frente a su casa y se bajó de el rápidamente sin perder tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su prima, quien se bajó con la misma rapidez que él.

Al llegar a la puerta comenzó a buscar sus llaves por sus bolsillos, mas no las encontró, volteó su mirada a Adria, quien estaba detrás de él sosteniendo las llaves con una sonrisa.

—Las dejaste en el carro, estás con la cabeza perdida.

—Simplemente tengo prisa, algo le puede estar pasando a Esme —respondió él mientras abría la puerta.

Mentira.

Su cabeza no había dedicado ni un solo momento del viaje de camino a su casa en lo que pudo haber causado la llamada de Esme a Carlisle, su mente estaba en la chica castaña. Pensando en lo que había visto, en la opinión que tenía de ella, que ahora debía ser replanteada, y pensando en algo aún más perturbador para él. Pensando en que había sido ese sentimiento, emoción, o lo que haya sido, que lo había invadido en el momento que vio a Bella besando a aquel chico rubio, al cual había visto más de una vez, pero del cual no sabía el nombre.

Cuando entraron a la casa, pudieron escuchar unos ruidos que parecían provenir del baño de invitados que quedaba en un pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar. Los ruidos parecían arcadas, arcadas seguidas, que eran interrumpidas por el típico sonido de una persona vomitando. Ese sonido hizo que los pensamientos de Edward se alejaran completamente de los ojos color chocolate y reaccionara rápidamente, dirigiéndose al baño de donde venían los sonidos.

Adria se alarmó y corrió, llegando primero que su primo al lugar, donde pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de su "tía", quien estaba acurrucada en frente del inodoro, con la cabeza metida en el y el pelo cayendo a su vez dentro de la taza.

Adria se acercó a ella, tratando de esquivar el vomito en el piso del baño. Al parecer no había llegado a tiempo. Recogió el cabello de Esme y lo sostuvo con una mano, tratando de evitar que se ensuciara más de lo que ya estaba.

Así fue como la encontró Edward cuando entró en el baño. Vio a su prima sosteniendo el cabello de ese frágil cuerpo que se estremecía y vomitaba de forma exagerada. No entró al baño, la había visto vomitar muchas veces. Después de una larga noche de copas y drogas, era normal. Así que decidió simplemente esperar a que terminara para limpiar todo, darle algo de comer y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Cuando su madre terminó de vomitar y se separó de la taza del inodoro, Edward se dio cuenta que, tal vez, esta no era como las otras veces. La notaba nerviosa, igual de nerviosa a lo que había estado el fin de semana. Además, veía como se retorcía de una forma muy rara, movía sus manos de forma constante, tan constante que parecía más bien el temblor característico de una persona que sufriera párkinson. Sus arcadas no paraban y aunque no se inclinara a vomitar, seguía haciendo aquel sonido que salía desde el fondo de su garganta.

Al ver esto, Edward entró al baño y pidió permiso a su prima, quien se movió sin despegar su mirada preocupada de la escena. Edward se acercó a la huesuda mujer cubierta de vomito, y vio en ella los sistemas que estaban directamente relacionados al síndrome de abstinencia. Puede que nunca hubiera querido ser médico, pero siempre se mantuvo informado sobre todos los efectos segundarios del abuso de drogas y de lo que pasaba cuando un adicto dejaba de consumirlas.

En ese momento se acordó que su madre no había salido el fin de semana. Se había quedado en su habitación y él mismo había entrado a llevarle comida, comida que había dejado a la mitad o que no había ni tocado. Hizo la cuenta, no había salido desde el viernes, lo que significaba que contando el día de hoy, llevaba cuatro días sin consumir heroína ni ningún otro tipo de droga. O eso era lo que él suponía. Era tiempo suficiente para que los síntomas de abstinencia comenzaran a aparecer en una persona que, como ella, ya dependía de la droga para "subsistir". Durante el fin de semana la había visto sudar, lagrimear… la había escuchado bostezar de forma exagerada y un constante flujo nasal. No había prestado atención a eso, eran cosas menores y él no les había dedicado más de un pensamiento hasta ahora.

La sacó del baño alzada, de la misma forma que tan solo dos días atrás había llevado de la sala a su cuarto, y la llevó hacia la sala donde la acostó en uno de los muebles. Al tocarla pudo sentir que estaba caliente, ardiendo en fiebre.

—Edward… —él no respondió al llamado de su prima, no la había escuchado. Después de dejar a su madre en el sofá, se había ido directo a la cocina para buscar toallas para limpiarla, y traerle un vaso de agua.

—Edward… —volvió a repetir Adria cuando él entró de nuevo a la sala—, necesitamos llevarla al hospital.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, mientras dejaba las cosas que había traído de la cocina en la mesa de centro y sacaba su celular.

_Hola, habla el doctor Cullen, deje su mensaje después del tono…. —_buzón de mensajes… Agh.

Edward volvió a marcar el número de su padre, exasperado por el hecho de que no contestara. Después del cuarto intento por fin pudo escuchar un _"Hola Edward, ¿qué paso?"_

—Está muy mal

— _¿Qué? —_preguntó el padre alarmado.

—Que está mal, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, te llamaba para avisarte  
—Edward estaba comenzando a perder la calma, veía a su madre ahí en el sofá, mientras Adria la limpiaba. Casi inconsciente, pero aún temblando.

—_Pe… pero, ¿qué… qué… qué ti… ti… tiene? _—la voz de Carlisle era frágil, parecía también estar perdiendo la compostura.

—Cuando llegue hablamos, voy para allá —después de decir esto colgó y miró a su prima.

—Tenemos que ir ya.

.

.

.

—Tienes que ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, Lotus.

— ¿Qué otra perspectiva, Thom?

—La perspectiva de la gente normal.

— ¡Oh perdón!, ¿me puedes informar cuando comenzaste a ser normal y yo dejé de serlo?

—Toda la vida he sido normal, algunas personas dirían que excelente.

—Genial, me alegro por ti, Mister Excelente —dijo ella riendo.

—Vamos, sabes que lo soy —lo último lo dijo en su oído, tratando de sonar sexy, algo que fue estropeado por las risas que no pudieron evitar ni él, ni Bella.

Estaban de camino a la casa de Bella, iban caminando. Habían dejado la moto en el apartamento de Thom, que no quedaba muy alejado de la casa de Bella, por lo cual, casi siempre preferían ir caminando.

—Bueno, el asunto es si lo vemos desde el punto de vista filosófico —dijo él cuando termino de reír.

—No hay nada filosófico en no querer ser parte de las redes sociales, Thom. Es estúpido, ¿podemos hablar de algo más profundo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, podemos hablar de literatura, de filosofía, de religión o de cómo se reproducen las células, da igual.

— ¡Oh si!, cómo si no fuera suficiente todo lo que vemos sobre células.

— ¿De qué te quejas?, casi ni asistes a clase.

—Pero si tengo que presentar los exámenes.

—Pero no tienes una explicación de una hora con ese profesor.

—Si tengo, las pocas veces que asisto.

—No puedo concebir como logras sacar buenas calificaciones.

—Un don especial, preciosa, yo estoy lleno de dones —otra ronda de risas siguió a esta oración, gracias a la expresión de Thom, que fue una extraña combinación de un guiño que terminó siendo más parecido a un tic en el ojo, y un meneo de hombros que no tenía mucha lógica ni explicación.

—Bueno, al fin un tema serio, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal psicosis? —dijo Thom.

— ¿Ya te leíste el tercero? —preguntó Bella.

—Nope, eso te iba a preguntar.

—Tampoco, no lo he conseguido y, además, no tengo dinero —replicó la chica.

—Entonces ya tenemos plan para el sábado —dijo Thom emocionado.

— ¿Qué plan?

—Recorrer todas las librerías en busca de psicosis 3, de verdad quiero saber que paso con el psiquiatra.

—No aceptó la muerte de Norman Bates y ahora se cree él, eso es todo. Es como la historia repetida de Bates no aceptando la muerte de su madre —le dijo Bella.

—Bates mató a su madre.

—Eso no es claro

—Es muy claro, lo dicen textualmente en el primer libro, Bells.

—Ok ok…

Habían llegado a la casa de Bella, ya eran las tres y media aproximadamente, y la chica pudo ver el carro de su madre parqueado en el garaje.

—Chao Thom —se despidió ella, pero él no la soltó.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —preguntó este en vez de moverse.

—No, no te invito a pasar.

—Tú andas como perro por su casa en mi apartamento, ¿y yo no conozco tu casa?

—Sabes muy bien porque…

—Déjame acompañarte a la puerta al menos —respondió Thom resignado.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y con Thom detrás de ella, literalmente pisando sus talones.

—Deja de tratar de zafarme el zapato, estás un poco grandecito para eso, ¿no?

—Never.

—Madura…

— ¡Pff!, eso es para frutas.

—Como no la vi venir —se reprimió Bella en voz alta antes de llegar a la puerta—. Ya llegamos a la puerta, chao Thomy.

Cuando Thom se disponía a irse y Bella se disponía a abrir la puerta, escucharon un ruido de cristal quebrándose proveniente del interior de la casa. Bella se quedó estática y Thom volvió los dos pasos que había dado para posarse al lado de la castaña.

—Thomas, vete.

— Ni lo sueñes, abre la puerta —él sabía que el ruido no significaba nada bueno y no planeaba dejar a Bella sola en esa situación. Mientras tanto, Bella se debatía en su interior, no quería que Thom se involucrara más de lo que estaba en el asunto, pero tenía que entrar rápido. Algo malo le podía estar pasando a su madre, que estaba ahí dentro, sola con ese monstro.

Después de unos segundos, en los cuales muchos pensamientos y posibles conclusiones pasaron por su cabeza, abrió la puerta y entró con su típica postura defensiva ya tomada, seguida de nuevo por Thom.

La escena que los dos jóvenes encontraron en la sala no fue para nada agradable. Reneé se encontraba tirada en el piso, en medio de cristales rotos que parecían pertenecer a la pequeña mesita de centro, que había sido un regalo de la abuela paterna de Bella. Parecía inconsciente, así que Bella no demoró en ponerse a su lado, sin importar que sus rodillas se lastimaran cuando se arrodilló junto a ella, y trató de despertarla.

Thom, quien sin importar el fuerte impacto que la escena le provocó, no tardó en reaccionar, apartando al monstruo que se encontraba junto a la escena, y que cuando Bella llegó había tratado de acercársele. Lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación y le encaró poniéndose en medio de él y de las dos mujeres. El hombre trató de acercarse de nuevo, pero Thom lo volvió a impedir y esta vez lo cogió del cuello de forma amenazante mientras que con una voz cortante y tenebrosa, que Bella nunca había escuchado en él, le dijo en tono muy bajo "_Aléjate, o te mato hijo de perra_".

Thom era más alto que Phill, por lo cual, la amenaza no había sido tomada a la ligera. Phill se podía clasificar como aquel tipo de hombre cobarde que atacaba a las mujeres porque las consideraban inferiores, pero al verse enfrentado por aquel rubio alto y fuerte, simplemente rió amargamente y se alejó tratando de ocultar su cobardía.

—Thom, llama una ambulancia. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

**Hey, Im back ladies **

**Y como pueden ver tengo beta wiiii. Ya no tendrán que soportar mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales, bueno los soportaran en mis n/a. Asi que agradézcanle a esa chica maravillosa que los ha salvado. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que les haya gustado el cap. No se cuando volveré a actualizar pero espero no demorarme. **

**A.C out**


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD**

.

.

El típico olor de hospital estaba mareando a Edward, quien se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las manos y con Adria a su lado, quien le acariciaba la espalda de forma ausente, con la mirada perdida en la pared.

Hacía 20 minutos habían llegado al hospital. Habían sido recibidos por un angustiado Carlisle, que ya tenía una camilla lista para cuando Edward llegó con Esme en sus brazos. Carlisle había estado totalmente alarmado, y le había preguntado a Edward insistentemente qué era lo que tenía, qué era lo que le había pasado a la mujer que amaba.

Edward le contó todos los síntomas, le contó que sospechaba que era síndrome de abstinencia, y que la había encontrado vomitando mucho, por lo que temía que se hubiera deshidratado. Todo esto lo dijo con un tono de voz neutro, careciente de emociones y ajeno a la situación; Adria había sostenido su mano todo el tiempo y había aguantado las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos para no perder su compostura, si perdía su compostura no podría ayudar a Edward.

Después de eso se llevaron a Esme de urgencias, y desde entonces no habían sabido nada más.

Edward sabía que no le pasaría nada, que se recuperaría y que muy posiblemente tendría que entrar a rehabilitación, pero la espera lo estaba matando. Siempre había sido una persona paciente, pero ahora se encontraba en un hospital, rodeado de personas, enfermas o familiares de estas, que a su vez esperaban en aquella sala con olor a límpido y medicina. Eso cambiaba por completo la situación.

En su mente muchos pensamientos trataban de tomar lugar preferencial, muchas suposiciones, muchos posibles escenarios, muchas posibles soluciones y muchos posibles problemas; todo eso aumentaba su mareo y sus ganas de vomitar.

.

.

.

La ambulancia había llegado cinco minutos después de haber sido llamada. Cinco minutos en los cuales Bella se quedó al lado de su madre, conteniendo las lágrimas y tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia causada por los cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Thom andaba de un lado a otro, trayendo toallas o cualquier cosa que necesitara para que la mujer tirada en el piso, inconsciente, no se desangrara, que resistiera hasta que llegara la ambulancia y pudiera tener ayuda médica. Thom, al igual que Bella, trataba de no perder la calma, él nunca había presenciado una situación así, nunca había enfrentado cosas por el estilo, pero eso no le impedía ayudar a su amiga de la mejor forma posible. Tratando de no entrar en shock y mantenerse fuerte, tal como lo hacía Bella, quien a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por no llorar no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas, cayendo luego en sus manos ensangrentadas que sostenían el cuerpo de su madre.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al fin y los paramédicos comenzaron a hacer las preguntas que no podían faltar en un caso como estos, Bella no pudo pronunciar palabra, no sabía qué hacer, su fuerza la estaba abandonando, su fuerza se estaba yendo, tal como se iba la vida de su madre poco a poco. Thom respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas, y aseguró que cuando todo se arreglara irían a hacer la denuncia a la comisaría, no había opción, todo lo que había pasado era imposible de ocultar. Y para su sorpresa, a Bella no le interesó lo más mínimo, ya no le interesaba que todo saliera a la luz, que la gente comenzara a verla con compasión en la calle y que comentaran a su espalda. Ahora lo único que le importaba era su madre, que la vida de su madre no se escapara de la misma forma en la que su propia fuerza la abandonaba a ella.

Los dos subieron a la ambulancia. Bella no se molestó en limpiarse antes de salir de la casa, no le importaba su ensangrentada apariencia y a Thom tampoco, puesto que no dudó ni un momento en abrazarla. Él notó como la voluntad y fuerza de su amiga decaía, podía ver como luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no romper en llantos, como se estremecía por los silenciosos sollozos y como retorcía sus manos sin saber que hacer con ellas. La abrazó, la cubrió totalmente con su cuerpo en una forma de protegerla y sostenerla para que no cayera al piso, para que no perdiera el equilibrio, para que tuviera alguien en que apoyarse en estos momentos tan difíciles, para que simplemente se desahogara y pudiera llorar con libertad, mientras se encontraban en la ambulancia camino al hospital.

Llegaron rápido, el camino no era muy largo afortunadamente. Entraron por la sala de urgencias y Bella no pudo ni despedirse de su madre puesto que los paramédicos la llevaban a gran velocidad por los pasillos del hospital, hablando igual de rápido para poder explicarle todo a los médicos que se iban acercando para atender el caso.

Ya solo quedaba esperar, pensó Bella, pero no pudo dejar de llorar, no pudo moverse, no pudo despegar su mirada del pasillo por el cual había entrado su madre en una camilla, llena de sangre y rodeada de enfermeros y médicos.

Thom apretó un poco más su agarre para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera.

Todas las personas que caminaban por el hospital y que se cruzaron con la pareja los quedaba viendo con horror debido a la ensangrentada apariencia de la chica, su ropa untada de sangre al igual que sus manos, que a su vez había manchado la ropa del chico que la sostenía y se sacudía al mismo ritmo que los sollozos de ella.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, y una vez más las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes se posaron en ellos. Bueno, no de todos, aún quedaba una pareja de jóvenes que no habían notado su llegada, que estaban muy ocupados pensando en lo que ellos mismos habían vivido y el estado de la mujer a la cual habían traído para estar pendientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pero después de un rato fue inevitable que el chico de cabellos cobrizos alzara la mirada para toparse de frente con la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos antes de que todo esto hubiera comenzado, la mujer que ahora se encontraba destrozada, llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro del chico rubio y cubierta de sangre.

**Corto, muy muy corto. Pero tienen que entender, para mi es difícil escribir estas escenas en las cuales el dialogo no es una opción aun, espero que sin importar el poco contenido de este capitulo, les haya gustado. **

**Agradezco a mi beta y tambien a uds que leen esto. **

**Merezco review? De los reviews depende la proximidad del próximo cap…. Jajajaja de nuevo yo con mi chantaje. **

**A.C out **


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD**

Wish you were here- Pink Floyd

.

.

.

Edward no sabía si acercarse o no acercarse. La castaña no lo había visto, o si en su defecto, lo había hecho, no había dado señal alguna de reconocimiento. Y la entendía, Bella se veía destrozada, y aunque ya hubiera dejado de llorar y estuviera posiblemente dormida, podía ver como seguía retorciéndose incómoda entre los brazos de aquel rubio que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Hacía 20 minutos que había llegado la chica Swan a la sala de emergencias, con su madre desangrándose y su amigo sosteniéndola para que no se cayera. Pero claro está, que Edward no sabía nada, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, no sabía qué le había pasado, no sabía por qué estaba llena de sangre, y no sabía por qué razón no podía apartar ni su mirada ni sus malditos pensamientos de ella.

Era normal el hecho de sentir curiosidad, más aún, en un caso tan extremo como estos, y agregando la extraña y desagradable apariencia de la chica. Pero una vez más se debía tener en cuenta que Edward tampoco se encontraba ahí por diversión. Él también tenía cosas de qué preocuparse, cosas graves, problemas graves con su madre, problemas que no sabía si tenían una solución tan fácil como la que había pensado al principio, pero a pesar de todo aquello, él no lograba apartar los pensamientos de esa chica. No lograba volver a enfocarse, en lo que para él, debería ser una prioridad en estos momentos. A él no le debería estar causando ese extraño dolor en su pecho el hecho de verla sufriendo, y por su parte también sufría, su madre sufría.

Adria se había dado cuenta de que su primo no había logrado despegar la mirada de la chica castaña desde su dramática entrada en la sala de espera. Ella misma se había quedado con la mirada fija en la pareja ensangrentada durante más de lo debido. También se había cuestionado qué era lo que le estaba pasando y también había tenido unas ganas endemoniadas de acercarse a Bella y preguntarle qué tenía, en qué la podía ayudar, cómo se encontraba, preguntarle cualquier cosa y tratar de hacer algo para ayudarla. Ese era su problema, tratar siempre de ayudar a la gente, Edward le daba grandes trabajos en ese tema. Y después de mucho pensarlo había desistido ir. Puede que se conocieran, pero solo lo hacían desde hace cuatro días, y puede que le hubiera caído muy bien y se hubieran llevado estupendo, pero durante el tiempo que había hablado con ella se había dado cuenta de que siempre guardaba su distancia, guardaba su distancia de la misma manera recelosa en la que lo hacía Edward. Era mejor no acercarse.

Pasaron los minutos. Edward chequeó la hora en su reloj cuando por fin pudo despegar su mirada de la chica y recostarse en su asiento al lado de Adria.

3:40 p.m

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que habían llegado, y nadie había venido a informarles sobre el estado de su madre. Carlisle no se había aparecido ni le había enviado un mensaje o algo. Comenzó a desesperarse.

Bella se revolvió entre sus pesadillas. Se preguntarán cómo era posible quedarse dormido en medio de una situación como esta. La respuesta es fácil, todo depende de la persona, de la forma en que se enfrentan a cada cosa, y Bella, después de haber enfrentado tantos obstáculos, de haber visto tantas veces como su madre sufría, de haberlo sufrido ella misma en carne propia, había encontrado en la inconciencia del sueño una salida. No era total inconciencia, eso estaba claro, pero era algo, era un estado en el cual la realidad se podía mezclar con la fantasía, fantasía que mezclaba las cosas, que las podía volver mejores, o en algunas situaciones peores, este último grupo lo conocemos mejor como pesadillas.

En estos momentos ella era víctima del último grupo, de las pesadillas, que para su gran tristeza y desolación, se acercaban mucho a la realidad, mucho más de lo que una pesadilla debería. Se acercaba tanto que le causaba miedo, y que tan solo después de 20 minutos durmiendo tuvo que despertarse al no aguantar más las imágenes que su mente enviaba a su cabeza, imágenes posibles, resultados posibles, problemas posibles, y el posible trágico final.

Thom la soltó cuando sintió que ella se movía más de lo que se había estado moviendo anteriormente. Estaba despierta, estaba consiente, estaba confundida, estaba triste, estaba desesperada, estaba asustada, estaba agobiada, estaba sola...

No sola físicamente, Thom estaba a su lado, acariciando su espalda y mirándola fijamente en silencio. Estaba sola en su interior, se sentía vacía, una parte de ella ya no la acompañaba, una parte de ella se hallaba en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida, siendo cosida como si fuera una jodida muñeca de trapo, y todo por aquel monstruo que osaba decir que la amaba.

Volteó su mirada hacia Thom, quien le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos, no dijo ninguna palabra, él sabía que no era necesario. Bella por su parte respondió la sonrisa como pudo, ya no lloraba, no había razón para hacerlo, eso no arreglaría nada ahora, solo tenía que esperar y evitar pensar en la soledad. Apartó la mirada de Thom y comenzó a recorrer toda la sala de emergencia con los ojos, veía como algunas personas aún la miraban de forma extraña, y como otros simplemente estaban ahí, ausentes, esperando. Al pasar su mirada por el otro lado de sala de espera, pudo divisar unos cabellos cobrizos desordenados, cabellos cobrizos que solo podían pertenecer a una persona, persona a la cual le pudo ver la cara cuando el doctor Cullen entró a la sala de espera y llamó a su hijo, quien se encontraba acompañado por su prima.

_¿Por qué estará él aquí?_

**Bueno miren aquí esta el otro capitulo, lo subí rápido y antes de que cualquiera de Uds. posteara un review, soy una persona débil y no soy buena para los chantajes. Considérenlo la segunda parte del capitulo anterior puesto que entre los dos darían algo decentemente largo.**

**A.C. out **


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD**

.

.

.

—Está estable…

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Está bien, ya no está en riesgo, pero tenemos que seguir observándola. Edward, su dependencia a las sustancias es muy alta y… y… —Carlisle tomó aire tratando de mantener su postura—. La supresión tan repentina de su consumo le afectó mucho, necesita entrar a un centro de rehabilitación para ser tratada de forma pertinente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará aquí? —preguntó la rubia refiriéndose al hospital.

—Unos cuantos días… tenemos que… Tenemos que encontrar un lugar apropiado. Aquí en Forks no hay ninguno, así que comenzaré la búsqueda de centros en Seattle. Luego, cuando despierte, tendremos que consultarle…

— ¿Consultarle? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, Edward, es necesario.

—No es necesario, el juicio de Esme no es confiable.

—Es una adulta, y es su decisión si quiere entrar a rehabilitación. —La voz de Carlisle seguía variando entre el tono frío y distante que debería utilizar por ser un médico, y el tono inestable que era causado por el encuentro de sentimientos al ver a la mujer que amaba en una cama de hospital, por la falta de consumo de las drogas que la estaban matando y tirando al vacío, pero de las que ahora prácticamente dependía.

—Carlisle, ¿escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Esa mujer adulta abusó de las drogas hasta el punto de depender de ellas, y estas acabarán con su juicio. Lleva años con ese estilo de vida. Durante toda mi vida, desde que tengo uso de razón, tengo la imagen de mi madre inconsciente o totalmente descontrolada, y ahora de la nada suspende el consumo causando que el síndrome de abstinencia casi la mate. —La voz de Edward había adquirido un tono desesperado, pero aun así se mantenía baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Las palabras de Carlisle habían alarmado a Edward, habían hecho que reaccionara de esa forma porque no entendía lo que guiaba a su padre a ese estúpido razonamiento. Carlisle conocía la situación, él era parte de ella, él había visto como la razón de su madre la había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo y aún así pensaba en "consultarle". ¿Qué tipo de estupidez era aquella?

Oh cierto, la de un hombre enamorado que había entregado su corazón a una mujer que no valía la pena. Sí, no valía la pena. No importaba que esa misma mujer fuera la que lo había traído al mundo, Edward tenía claro que Esme no valía la pena, pero aún así se preocupaba por ella y sufría.

—Edward…

—Nada de eso, Carlisle, tú sabes que es verdad lo que estoy diciendo.

—Lo sé, Edward. Sé que es jodidamente verdad, porque yo también vivo con eso todos los días, pero tienes que acordarte que sigue siendo tu madre. Tu madre es aquella mujer, y aunque haya perdido parte de su razón, sigue teniendo los mismos derechos de cualquier otra persona, no podemos obligarla…

—Ok, si es capaz de explicarnos qué pasa por su mente, entonces tendrá el maldito derecho de elegir.

—Edward, cálmate —dijo Adria mientras tomaba la mano de él y la acariciaba—. Lo que dice Carlisle es verdad, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que está estable y cuando despierte podremos hablar con ella…

—Adria… hablar con ella es casi imposible. —El comportamiento de Edward estaba afectado por todas las dudas y confusiones que había tenido. Normalmente no dejaba sus sentimientos expuestos, pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de cosas. Posibles problemas que podían presentarse en la salud de su madre y los pensamientos que involuntariamente volaban hacia la castaña, que ahora se encontraba con su mirada fija en el cobrizo y la rubia, preguntándose la razón por la cual ellos también se encontraban en el hospital y por qué el cobrizo se encontraba tan alterado discutiendo con su padre, quien a su vez parecía atormentado.

Los pensamientos de la castaña también se debatían entre lo que podría pasarle a su propia madre y lo que tenía tan alterado al chico que era objeto de su obsesión.

Thom, que a su vez también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los Cullen, observaba como su acompañante se veía muy interesada en lo que pasaba al otro lado de la habitación, pero no había comentado nada. Tal vez, el interés que mostraba Bella era mayor al que se debería mostrar hacia algo externo a la situación que ella vivía, pero no era obsesivo.

Bella apartó la mirada de los Cullen y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Una vez más, cerró los ojos y trató de hacer que sus pensamientos se alejaran del presente, de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No tuvo éxito, pero no abrió los ojos tampoco. Se quedó quieta donde estaba, sintiendo como Thom acariciaba su espalda y reposaba su cabeza encima de la de ella, sin hacer mucha presión.

Edward pinchó el puente de su nariz y apartó la mirada de su padre, él sabía que en parte ellos tenían razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Esme no estaba en su sano juicio y él no iba a ceder, no había otra jodida opción que llevarla a rehabilitación, eso era todo.

Su mirada se posó una vez más en la castaña, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin dar indicios de que había caído en cuenta sobre la presencia del cobrizo. Una vez más, Edward sintió las ganas de acercarse, mas no lo hizo.

—Pueden ir a verla ahora… —dijo Carlisle en tono neutro.

— ¿En serio? Vamos, Edward —dijo Adria con un tono animado, o algo muy parecido al ánimo…

Edward soltó el puente de su nariz, pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello cobrizo, y siguió a su padre y a su prima a través del vestíbulo que conducía a las habitaciones.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban y Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración y dejar su mente en blanco, pero no importaba cuanto tratara, no lo lograba. Su respiración se alteraba hasta el punto de llegar a convertirse en sollozos y su mente se llenaba de malos pensamientos.

Media hora después, por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el hermoso iris azul oscuro tan familiar que la miraba fijamente.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—No sé de qué otra forma debería mirarte…

—No me mires.

—Por fin abres los ojos, extrañaba ese color chocolate.

—No es momento.

—Es momento para que abras los ojos, al parecer llegó el doctor que está a cargo de tu madre.

Bella apartó su mirada de Thom y se acomodó en la silla antes de levantarse completamente al ver que, en efecto, frente a ellos se encontraba un doctor joven, de unos 27 años, apuesto, de ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro, que la miraba de forma neutra, pero que sonrió un poco al ver como la chica se acomodaba rápidamente.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—Mi nombre es William Blunt, y estoy a cargo en el caso de su madre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? —preguntó Bella.

—Perdió mucha sangre y algunas heridas fueron muy profundas, pero afortunadamente se encuentra bien. —Las palabras del Dr. Blunt hicieron sonreír a Bella. Su madre estaba bien, había sobrevivido a la perdida de sangre, estaba estable. Ese monstruo no había logrado arrebatarle la vida por completo; Bella sintió como esa parte de ella, que parecía haberse escapado, volvía a sí.

El Dr. Blunt sonrió al ver a la chica sonreír antes de continuar.

—Claro que necesitamos que permanezca unos días más en el hospital, aún no está del todo compuesta, necesita más sangre y las heridas necesitan cuidados especiales.  
—Bella asintió a todo lo que el apuesto Dr. Blunt decía. Sus pensamientos estaban más que todo en el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo de espera iba a poder ver a su madre—. Se han cerrado las heridas, mas aún falta vendarlas, el vendaje tiene que ser cambiado cada unas cuantas horas y tu madre necesita el suero. En estos momentos esta sedada pero más tarde podrás ir a verla.

—No importa que esté sedada, ¿puedo ir a verla ahora?

—Creo que no será…

—Por favor —rogó Bella con su voz quebrada.

—Está bien, pero te pido que no la molestes mucho, el efecto de los calmantes se pasará en un rato y…

—Solo quiero verla.

—Está bien, sígueme —dijo el doctor sin darle importancia al hecho de que la chica lo hubiera interrumpido repetidas veces.

—Muchas gracias, Dr. Blunt —dijo Bella antes de seguir al doctor, seguida de Thom, quien había estado callado todo ese tiempo.

**Hey girls **

**Hoy me puse a revisar hace cuanto no actualizo y me di cuenta que fue hace mucho y que soy algo asi como una perra con uds, bueno si uds de verdad están ansiosas por leer esta historia (aunque no lo creo)**

**Pero aun asi, como siempre solo escribo estas N/A para agradecerles a las que leen esto y dejan reviews, además agradecerle de sobre manera a mi linda Beta que es de tanta ayuda (: **

**Por ultimo me queda esperar que les haya gustado el capitulo y preguntarles si merezco un review..**

**A.C out **


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19

.

.

.

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD**

Los tres Cullen se encontraban alrededor de la cama en la cual se hallaba una cuarta Cullen. Una Cullen que nunca había querido serlo, pero que había quedado atrapada con el apellido en medio de un embarazo indeseado, un chico enamorado, una boda obligada y una vida dependiendo de aquel hermoso chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Chico que ahora, ya todo un adulto y un profesional, se encontraba ahí, junto con el resultado del embarazo no deseado y un familiar de ambos, mirando como la mujer que una vez fue una linda joven, algo libertina y rebelde, pero sin llegar a un extremo ahora era una mujer sin vida gracias a que aquellos pequeños excesos que tuvo de joven la habían consumido, llevándola a tocar fondo. Ahora se encontraba inconsciente, o mejor dicho, sedada para que los efectos psicológicos del síndrome de abstinencia, que ya comenzaban a notarse junto a los físicos, no la atormentaran de la forma en que lo harían si estuviera consciente.

—Mañana vendrá un psiquiatra a examinar su estado mental.

—Puedo adelantarme a la conclusión que llegará… —Al entrar a la habitación hacía ya 10 minutos, Edward había sentido como una ola de sufrimiento lo cubría. Sufrimiento que luego se había tornado una vez más en enojo, que era con lo que estaba llena la frase que acababa de salir de sus labios, cargada de enojo con un tono burlón y amargo.

—Edward, ¿puedes dejar de actuar así? —dijo Adria sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. El cobrizo miró a su prima con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, en cambio, el mayor de cabellos rubios miraba a su sobrina con agradecimiento. Él no había podido decirle eso a su hijo, no se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo, sabía que su hijo en parte tenía derecho de actuar como un completo bastardo sin corazón—. ¿Hablemos afuera?

— ¿Para qué? No hay nada de qué hablar, Adria…

—Sí que hay de qué hablar, acompáñame a fuera, por lo menos para no despertar a tu madre… —Edward se encogió al escuchar la palabra madre.

— ¿Despertarla? Está jodidamente sedada, ¿no escuchaste? Necesitaron sedarla para que no enloqueciera y se quitara el jodido suero y los medicamentos.

—Sal de la habitación —dijo Carlisle cansado de escuchar hablar a su hijo, que se estaba comportando de una forma que nunca había hecho. Nunca en su vida Edward había actuado de forma tan egoísta, malcriada y desagradable y, en opinión de Carlisle, había escogido uno de los peores momentos para comportarse de esa manera.

Edward le dio una última mirada a su madre, un último estremecimiento, una última mueca de dolor y un último pinchazo en el corazón antes de salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por una Adria muy seria.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué te sucede Edward? ¿Qué son todas aquellas palabras de desprecio?

—No son palabras de desprecio, es solo la maldita verdad, sin censura y proveniente de una persona que lo sabe de primera mano y que tiene todo el jodido derecho del puto mundo para decirlas… —Él mismo se sorprendió al hablarle así a su prima, a su querida prima que era más que una hermana y a la cual nunca le había hablado de aquella forma.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba dejando que todos los pensamientos malos se apoderaran de su cabeza, que las palabras hirientes fluyeran de su boca, que su semblante dejara de ser el serio y rígido que había adaptado desde su más tierna infancia a pasar a mostrar el enojo, la frustración y el dolor que en verdad sentía, que había llevado dentro de sí tanto tiempo, que había aguantado, reprimido, comprimido, apartado e ignorado, pero que siempre volvía. Volvía cada vez que veía a su madre, a la que una vez, hace mucho tiempo había podido llamar mamá o hasta mami sin sentir asco o repugnancia que sentía en estos momentos.

—Edward, te comprendo, sé que no es fácil lo que te está pasando…

—No Adria, tú no me comprendes, tú no sabes del todo bien lo que está pasando, tú no has vivido esto en carne propia durante toda tu vida. No has tenido que despertarte todas las mañanas, levantarte y dirigirte directamente a la habitación de tu madre para revisar si sigue viva. O en otros casos despertarte en la mitad de la noche o temprano en la mañana con gritos y el sonido de vidrios quebrarse, tener que saltar de la cama, correr escaleras abajo e intentar calmar la situación para que no termine en desastre, en un desastre peor al que ya es tu vida…

—Yo…

—Tú nada. Sé que tú has presenciado parte de estas cosas, sé que siempre has tratado de apoyarme, de mantenerte fuerte a mi lado, sé que tú también has sufrido por la situación que vivo, pero perdóname si mis palabras son muy duras, tengo que decirlas. Estoy cansado de reprimir todo; tú no has vivido ni de lejos lo que yo he vivido, tú no has sufrido lo mismo que yo, así que te pido que no me juzgues de la forma en que lo haces. Durante muchos años he aguantado toda la situación, no he caído en la depresión ni tratado de tomar el camino simple de desentenderme de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, lo he afrontado sin pronunciar palabra, hasta ahora.

Adria tenía lágrimas en los ojos, unas cuantas se resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas antes de abrazar a su primo fuertemente, disculpándose por el hecho de haberlo acusado tan fuertemente, aunque en parte él había sido un imbécil. Acarició su espalda mientras lo abrazaba como tratando de consolarlo, cuando la verdad era que él era el que estaba consolándola a ella.

.

.

.

Bella entró a la habitación después del Dr. Blunt y seguida por Thom. Se acercó a la cama en la cual se encontraba su madre toda cosida, remendada y vendada como una muñeca. No pudo evitar llorar, que la felicidad que la había invadido cuando escuchó que su madre se encontraba bien la abandonara, haciendo fallar sus piernas y haciéndola caer al lado de la cama, con su rostro en sus manos, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los fuertes sollozos y con sus ojos cegados por las lágrimas.

No le importaba su alrededor. No sintió cuando el Dr. Blunt abandonó la habitación, ni cuando Thom se acercó una vez más a ella y la abrazó susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien, que solo debería ser fuerte. Su madre era fuerte, ella debía ser fuerte…


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD**

.

.

.

Después de dos horas dentro de aquel cuarto de paredes blancas y un olor a limpio, que más allá de agradar lo que hacía era fastidiar, Bella se levantó de la silla, que había tomado después de durar unos minutos llorando al lado de la cama de su madre, con dirección a la puerta.

Thom se había ido a petición de ella. Llevaban ya casi cuatro horas en el hospital y Bella no quería obligar a Thom a quedarse más tiempo, puesto que ya se había quedado más de lo necesario. Aun así el chico rubio se había resistido y había argumentado febrilmente que no le importaba quedarse acompañándola por todo el tiempo que fuera posible, hasta había asegurado estar dispuesto a quedarse a dormir si ella también lo hacía.

Pero al final Bella logró convencerlo, y con un beso en los labios en forma de agradecimiento, lo había despedido.

Ahora Bella salía de la habitación porque se sentía sofocada. Necesitaba aire, aire que no encontraría en las estancias del hospital y por lo que, después de mucha lucha interna, había decidido dejar a su madre, que había despertado por un momento hacía una hora, pero que luego había vuelto a quedarse profundamente dormida, y salir del hospital por un momento.

Pero al mismo instante que salió del cuarto de su madre, y las personas que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaron viéndola, se acordó de sus ropas, que estaban llenas de sangre y con las cuales no quería salir a la calle.

Así que, resignada, decidió dirigirse a la cafetería del hospital para al menos tomar y comer algo.

Caminó con paso lento, como pensando antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada enfocada en nada en particular, el cabello desordenado y en una posición encorvada, como metiendo los hombros. Acongojada y perdiendo por completo la posición altiva y defensiva que llevaba normalmente.

No le costó mucho llegar a la cafetería, además de que todo estaba muy bien señalizado, ya había estado antes en aquel hospital. Puede que hubiera sido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era solo una pequeña niña, pero no había forma de que se sacara de la mente aquel día fatídico que destrozó su mundo por completo. El día en que su padre había muerto era el día que había marcado a la pequeña niña de grandes ojos castaños, que habían dejado caer las primeras lágrimas de verdadero dolor aquel mismo día. Niña que con tan solo seis años de edad había quedado huérfana de padre, había quedado sin su príncipe azul, sin su protector, sin su escudo y espada, sin aquel hombre que era todo para ella.

Pero ella no había sido la única afectada aquel día hacía ya once años. Junto a la niña había estado parada una mujer joven, en sus veinte, apretando fuertemente la mano de la niña. Ambas paradas en una habitación de hospital, muy parecida a la que Bella había abandonado hace poco, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas fijos en un hombre que a pesar de no ser tan joven como la mujer aún se conservaba estupendamente, o mejor dicho, se había conservado estupendamente hasta que enfermó gravemente, y la enfermedad lo llevó a esa cama de hospital, cama que poco tiempo después se convirtió en su lecho de muerte. La mujer había aguantado las lágrimas durante los últimos minutos de vida de su amado esposo, quien le había pedido encarecidamente que no llorara y se mantuviera fuerte, que fuera fuerte por él y por la pequeña niña, quien no había aguantado las lágrimas, pero que trataba fuertemente dejar de sollozar por petición de su padre moribundo.

Los recuerdos invadieron a Bella, que ya estaba suficientemente dañada emocionalmente para atormentarse a sí misma una vez más con esa escena, por lo que decidió sacudir su cabeza y seguir su camino a la cafetería. Esta se encontraba prácticamente vacía, solo dos o tres mesas estaban ocupadas y una de ellas era ocupada por un solo chico, peli cobrizo, que jugaba con una taza de café y que por pura casualidad o "predestinación", como dirían algunos, levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que la castaña entraba a la cafetería sola.

Era el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella y preguntarle sobre la razón de su estadía en el hospital y de su maltrecho aspecto, que aunque sonara raro y que ni el mismo Edward, quien era dueño de este pensamiento, pudiera creer, no afectaba su belleza y que, aún más increíble, aquel aspecto indefenso la hacía ver más tierna y hermosa.

Edward se encontró a sí mismo debatiéndose una vez más entre acercarse o no. Después de todo ellos eran "amigos", los amigos se preocupaban por el otro y seguramente cuando se encontraban en un hospital, se saludaban y preguntaban de forma educada la razón por la cual se encontraba en aquel lugar. Pero él no sabía cómo se trataban los amigos y si su idea era la correcta, sabía que si se acercaba a ella a preguntarle y ella le respondía, después la chica también estaría interesada en preguntarle la razón por la cual él se encontraba en el hospital.

_Estoy visitando a mi padre… _pensó decir, aunque sonara muy reforzado y no justificara la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una caída que hizo la elección por él. Bella se había tropezado con una de las sillas del comedor y había caído como una muñeca de trapo al piso; se encontraba limpiándose el inexistente polvo y dispuesta a levantarse cuando vio que una gran mano pálida le era tendida y, para no ser descortés con el amable desconocido, la tomó sin siquiera mirar a quien partencia. No se molestó en revisar la identidad de la persona que le había ayudado sino hasta que, ya estando de pie, se dispuso a dar las gracias y se dio cuenta que quien la había ayudado era el objeto de su obsesión.

—Gracias, Edward…

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico, quien sabía que no había pasado nada grave, solo se había tropezado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Bella tratando de sonar convincente, pero su voz se quebró. Era una mentira, no estaba bien, pero claro que la causa de su malestar estaba muy lejos de ser aquel pequeño tropezón.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica, como tratando de cubrir el quiebre de su voz, pero apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras supo que había sido todo menos una buena idea. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que esa fuera la pregunta que ella había querido hacerle desde que lo vio discutiendo con su padre en la mitad del pasillo de la sala de espera, esa no había sido la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación y pudo ver como Edward se erguía y tensaba, al parecer incómodo por la pregunta y sin saber qué responder.

—Eh... un problema familiar, no hay razón para que te preocupes. Pero tú, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás manchada de sangre… —Edward deseó golpearse a sí mismo. Era estúpido, su forma de escabullirse había sido estúpida y sabía que no iba a funcionar. Además, las preguntas que había formulado, al igual que la primera pregunta de Bella, expresaba lo que había querido saber desde hace mucho, y por eso habían poseído muy poco tacto. Era estúpido, lo sabía y lo confirmó cuando Bella palideció y el intento de sonrisa, que había tenido en los labios al tratar de dar las gracias de forma agradable, había desaparecido por completo haciendo que en su rostro se denotara aún más la tristeza.

Bella demoró mucho más de lo que es prudente demorarse antes de contestar, pero no era para más, en su interior se debatía sobre qué responder. Sabía que pronto todo saldría a la luz, no había forma de detenerlo, la policía había ido hasta el hospital para hacerle preguntas a Bella. Al parecer los médicos habían alertado a la policía y a Bella no le había quedado otra que responder a todas las preguntas mientras que Thom había sostenido firmemente su mano y cuando ella se trababa en algunas partes, él la había ayudado a continuar. No había forma de detener la información, de mantenerla en secreto y menos aún en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, así que decidió tomar aire, cerrar los ojos y suspirar antes de volver a abrirlos para mirar a Edward mientras respondía.

—Yo me encuentro bien, mi madre es la que está hospitalizada… —No dijo nada más, pero supo que recibiría más preguntas.

— ¿Se encuentra ella bien? —preguntó Edward mientras trataba de acordarse si alguna vez había visto a la madre de Bella, y luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no, y que, además, él no sabía casi nada sobre ella o sobre su familia. El único conocimiento que tenía era el que había adquirido ese mismo día en su conversación.

—Sí, los médicos dicen… —suspiró— dicen que se encuentra estable. Pero tendrá que permanecer más tiempo en el hospital. —Bella hablaba en voz baja y tenía un aspecto muy cansado y pálido.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?, ¿o de tomar? ¿O tal vez tomar un asiento? —preguntó Edward, quien se comenzaba a preocupar por el aspecto de la castaña y que, a su vez, pensaba en la coincidencia que era el hecho de que ambos se encontraban en el hospital por sus madres.

—Sentarme, necesito sentarme.

Así pues, tomaron asiento en la mesa que tenían al lado.

Bella pareció desplomarse en la silla como tratando de librarse de un agobiante peso que se cernía en sus hombros. Edward, por su parte, se sentó sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada del cuerpo de la castaña, que se encontraba aún más pálida de lo normal, o de lo que era sano en el aspecto de una persona, y con una expresión que era indescifrable para Edward, quien no contaba con la habilidad de leer a las personas.

— ¿Cómo…? —Edward trató de buscar las palabras correctas para formular la pregunta—. ¿Qué…? —Volvió a intentar, y a su vez, volvió a fallar.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre? —suspiró entre dientes la chica al darse cuenta que él no había sido capaz de formular aquella pregunta que ella, a su vez, no sabía cómo responder.

—Eh… —Edward nunca antes se había sentido tan torpe y desconfiado de sí mismo. No era bueno tratando a las demás personas, lo sabía. Tampoco era bueno manteniendo una conversación normal y esto era aún más difícil que una conversación normal. Aunque no supiera mucho sobre la vida de Bella (decir que sabía algo era una exageración a su falta de conocimiento), tenía presente que la situación en la que se encontraba no era precisamente fácil—. No quería incomodarte con ese tipo de pregunta… Estás en todo tu derecho de no responder, es tu vida privada y yo…

—Entiendo, y no es que no quiera responder. —Bella no sabía por qué de un momento a otro se sentía dispuesta a hablar, a contar todo. Se imaginaba que era porque sabía que pronto todo saldría a la luz, pero aun así cuando "saliera a la luz" no sería más que un rumor, un rumor de pueblo que haría que las miradas de compasión se fijaran una vez más sobre ella. Pero esa no era suficiente razón para estar a punto de abrir debelar su mentira a Edward—. Solo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Perdón, pero no te sigo…

—Mi madre está internada por graves lesiones, cortadas y golpes. —Bella habló en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible, pero Edward se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

—Maltrato —repuso Edward en voz baja, con mirada preocupada preguntándose si era el padre de Bella el perpetrador de aquel maltrato. Bella tenía la cabeza gacha y simplemente asintió.

En esos momentos los pensamientos de Edward eran un desorden total, una parte de sí se acordó de como, hace tan solo una semana, había considerado que la chica que tenía delante, chica que parecía cada vez más indefensa y que en su rostro se evidenciaba todo el dolor que sentía, había pensado o hasta habría jurado que su comportamiento "rebelde" era estúpido e intolerable y que no tenía ninguna razón de ser. Había considerado que la vida de ella sería, por mucho, un intento de tragedia sobreactuada. Ahora se daba cuenta cuan equivocado había estado, un "intento de tragedia sobreactuada" no llevaría a una joven a traer a su madre por urgencias llena de sangre.

No sabía qué hacer, un sentimiento de culpa lo había invadido, sentimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos y que Bella interpretó mal, lo interpretó como una mirada de compasión, compasión que ella no quería y que odiaba.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Edward sin saber que más decir, y estas palabras, que no tenían ninguna intención por parte de Edward de sonar como típicas palabras de compasión, puesto que a él personalmente también le fastidiaba la compasión, fueron a su vez malinterpretadas por Bella, quien apartó su dolor para volver a alzar su cabeza de forma altiva y defensiva sin importar la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo ni compadecerme. —Su tono era cortante y su mirada fría, características que hicieron que Edward se estremeciera al darse cuenta de cómo la actitud de ella era tan parecida a la de él mismo.

—No te estoy compadeciendo. Entiendo cómo te sientes y sé que lo que menos deseas en estos momentos es compasión —respondió Edward tomando un poco más de seguridad al familiarizarse con ella.

La mirada de Bella se suavizó un poco, pero su posición no cambió.

—No creo que lo sepas… —Una sonrisa triste se posó por los labios de Bella. Se sentía rara al haber hablado sobre "eso" con alguien más, por un momento se sintió arrepentida, pero ahora no sabía cómo sentirse.

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse de la mesa y marcharse, pero cuando se levantó Edward se levantó a su vez, con su mirada llena de interés y comprensión, algo muy diferente a la compasión. Bella cada vez se sorprendía más sobre la reacción del frío, distante y antisocial Edward Cullen, que parecía muy interesado en ella. Esta mañana, mientras había mantenido una conversación de "amigos" se había sentido igual, pero había desechado esos pensamientos adjudicando el cambio de actitud del chico a la presencia de su prima, pero ahora su prima no estaba cerca.

Edward aprovechó para acercarse a la chica de pálida piel y buzo manchado de sangre, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella sin saber por qué razón en realidad, tal vez para evitar que se fuera.

—Sí, te entiendo, y no pretendo hacerte sentir mal con comentarios de compasión, sé que eso es lo que menos deseas, solo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Lo estoy, ya te lo dije. No soy yo la que está en una jodida cama de hospital.  
—Bella trató de zafarse del agarre de Edward, que aunque no era fuerte, estaba molestando su costado derecho. Al moverse Bella, el chico apretó un poco el agarre en la cintura, lo que causó que Bella soltara un pequeño siseo de dolor, que hizo que él la soltara rápidamente.

—Perdón, no pretendía lastimarte —dijo dando un paso atrás.

—No, no me lastimaste, solo es que…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos, como hacía unos días, por una chica rubia que corría hacia su primo.

—Edward… Está despierta… —Después de mencionar estas palabras, Adria se percató de la presencia de la castaña y de la cercanía de ambos.

—Bella, hola. Diría que es una alegría encontrarte si no fuera por tu aspecto… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Ya estaba cansada de responder lo mismo.

—Perdón por interrumpir, era necesario y en mi defensa no me había percatado de tu presencia. También pido que perdones mi imprudencia, pero ¿cómo…? —Adria tampoco supo cómo articular la pregunta.

Edward, al ver a Bella en apuros y al parecer no queriendo responder, desvió la atención de su prima hacia él.

— ¿Me necesitabas?

—Sí… —dijo mirándolo, pero luego volviendo su mirada hacia la castaña, no esperando una respuesta de ella, sino como dudando si hablar sobre el por qué lo necesitaba frente a ella.

Edward entendió la mirada de su prima, pero no supo qué hacer, no estaba seguro de querer dejar sola a Bella. Un sentimiento extraño le impedía alejarse de ella, pero otro igual de fuerte lo empujaba a irse con su prima. Él había escuchado las palabras que había dicho al entrar: estaba despierta, se había despertado.

Bella por su parte, al encontrar un momento preciso para salir de ahí, susurró un pequeño adiós, pretendiendo no ser escuchada para poder escabullirse sin ninguna dificultad. Mas cuando trató de ejecutar lo planeado sintió como una mano tomaba su muñeca.

—Isabella…

—Tengo que ir a… revisar a… regresar a…

—Te entiendo —respondió Edward, pero no soltó su muñeca.

Bella hizo otro intento para soltarse del agarre de Edward, pero no pudo.

—Edward, suéltala —dijo Adria dándose cuenta de los intentos de Bella para zafarse.

El chico soltó la muñeca de la castaña y susurró un pequeño "disculpa" que fue respondido por una sonrisa, pequeña e indecisa, pero era una sonrisa.

—Adiós, Bella, que te vaya bien —se despidió Adria, quien se había dado cuenta del gran cambio de actitud de su primo alrededor de la castaña y quien por dentro se encontraba feliz por eso, aunque la situación no le permitiera esbozar sonrisa alguna.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo Edward a su vez—, hablamos luego…

—Sí, claro, adiós. —Bella caminó con apuro hacia la puerta, se olvidó el hecho de que había salido de la habitación de su madre para comer algo y escapar de esas horribles cuatro paredes.

Ahora se encontraba escapando de la cafetería del hospital, ya no tenía a donde ir para coger aire fresco, necesitaba aire fresco.

**Hola…. Si, estoy viva.**

**Perdón, Perdón y una vez mas perdón. **

**La razón por la cual no he actualizado durante tanto tiempo es porque estaba de viaje y no había tenido tiempo para nada, además mi computador no se encontraba a la mano. Acabo de llegar de un vuelo de 10 horas, estoy cansada, el cambio de horario al parecer si afecta pero se que tengo que subir esto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, que me perdonen y que esto sea suficiente compensación; el capitulo lleva como 20 días de haber sido escrito pero como ya les dije, no había modo. **

**No puedo pedirles reviews se que seria descarado, pero si les agradezco porque si están leyendo esto significa que aun después de la espera siguen esta historia. **

**A.C out **


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21

**Capítulo beteado por: Rosario (Xarito Herondale), Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups /****betasffaddiction**

.

.

.

— ¡Bella, cariño! —La chica escuchó como su madre la llamaba.

Se encontraba en su casa, era sábado por la tarde y estaba preparando el almuerzo. Hacía unos días habían dado de alta a su madre, hacía dos días para ser exactos. Durante toda la semana no había asistido a clase, aunque su madre le hubiera repetido más de una vez que no era necesario que se quedara en el hospital con ella o que luego de ser dada de alta la acompañara todo el día, Bella no había tomado en cuenta las palabras de su madre y había preferido acompañarla todo el tiempo.

Claro que hubo espacios de tiempo en los que no pudo estar con ella. Como cuando tenía que volver a la casa para cambiarse, bañarse y comer, o cuando tuvo que ir a la comisaría del pueblo en compañía de Thom para volver a declarar y poner la denuncia. Renée en un comienzo no había querido que su hija colocara ninguna denuncia, pero después de discutirlo en repetidas ocasiones, Bella logró convencerla de hacerlo.

Thom la había visitado todos los días. Se quedaba prácticamente toda tarde junto a ella y le contaba las "novedades". Su grupo de amigos había estado preguntando por ella, Alice y Jasper incluso habían intentado ir a la casa de ella, pero Thom se las había arreglado para evitar que lo hicieran. Momo y Demetri preguntaron también muchas veces qué era lo que le había pasado a la castaña. Al parecer en el colegio no se había esparcido ningún rumor, afortunadamente.

— ¡Ya voy, mamá! —Bella se limpió las manos y subió al cuarto de su madre. El ambiente en la casa era diferente ahora que solo se encontraban las dos. El sentimiento de libertad era magnífico, el alivio de no tener que preocuparse sobre aquel monstruo era una sensación incomparable. Claro que no todo era color de rosa; su madre, a pesar de todo y de haber aceptado la denuncia, parecía aún enamorada de aquel cruel excusa de hombre que la había dejado convertida en una muñeca de trapo remendada con aguja e hilo.

—Dime. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Bella al llegar a la habitación de su madre, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama con las piernas colgando fuera de esta.

Bella aún no había superado la impresión que le daba ver a su madre toda vendada o, peor aún, cuando era hora de cambiarle el vendaje y ver aquellas horribles cicatrices rosadas que se iban curando poco a poco. Antes de irse del hospital, el amable Dr. Blunt le había dicho que el lunes se le retirarían los puntos a su madre y le había advertido que tenía que tener cuidado mientras le hacía la curación y el cambio de vendajes.

—Cariño, te iba a preguntar si sabes dónde están las pastillas que me mandó el Dr. Blunt, no las encuentro por ningún lado.

—Creo que están en la cocina, pero no puedes tomarlas aún, es después de la comida. —Bella se acercó a su madre y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Oh, cierto. —Después de decir esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Bella, quien también se levantó de la cama al ver a su madre dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

—A la cocina, para ayudarte con el almuerzo —respondió la madre, con una sonrisa en el rostro como si fuera la cosa más obvia, antes de salir de la habitación y seguir su camino en dirección a las escaleras. Bella sonrió a su vez al ver a su madre sonreír de aquella forma tan despreocupada y relajada.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás preparando?

El grito de su madre desde la cocina hizo que se diera cuenta que se había quedado en la habitación pensando. Salió de la habitación corriendo y bajó al encuentro de su madre, quien ya se encontraba en la cocina revisando las ollas.

—Salmón ahumado.

— ¿No es mucho salmón? ¿Esperamos visitas? Oh, por favor, ¡dime que es Thom!

Bella no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión de su madre, quien le había cogido cariño al chico rubio de ojos color azul oscuro que la visitaba todos los días con una sonrisa encantadora y que la saludaba siempre con algún cumplido halagador.

—Yep —dijo asintiendo.

—Genial, entonces manos a la obra. ¿Qué más cocinaremos aparte del salmón?

—Puré de papas y ensalada, pero si tú quieres algo más...

—Oh no, cariño, así está perfecto. ¿A qué hora dijo Thom que llegaría?

—No fue… —En ese momento fue interrumpida por el timbre—. Y ahí está…

Dio un giro sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla se topó de frente con un ramo de violetas y una caja de chocolates.

— ¡Hey, Lotus!

—Hey —respondió ella con una ceja alzada al ver las flores y los chocolates—. ¿Todo eso qué?

—No te ilusiones, querida, no son para ti —dijo mientras entraba y le besaba la mejilla.

—Tranquilo, no me hacía ilusión.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo no son para ti, ya me has dejado muy claro que si algún día se me ocurre regalarte algo por el estilo me cuelgas de mis partes nobles y me dejas en sequía.

Bella rio mientras seguía a su amigo hacia la cocina.

—Creo que tú no sufres de eso, pero da igual. ¿Para quién son las flores?

— ¡Señora Swan, buena tarde!

—Thom, cariño, ¡qué gusto verte de nuevo! ¿Y qué son todas esas cosas?

—Las flores y los chocolates para usted —dijo el chico con sonrisa galante.

—No debiste molestarte; además, no deberías dármelas a mí, sino a Bella, se pondrá celosa en lo contrario. —Al terminar la frase Renée rio mientras recibía las flores, que eran sus favoritas, y los chocolates.

—Tranquila, mamá, no me interesa, no hay por qué.

—Claro que no hay por qué —dijo Thom, mientras sacaba un empaque cuadrado que seguramente era un libro—. Aquí tienes, preciosa, todo se encuentra en Amazon.

Bella abrió el empaque para encontrarse con un ejemplar de "Psicosis 3".

—Ok, no tenías por qué molestarte. Cuando consiga dinero te lo pago, enserio, no creas que voy a…

—Claro que vas a aceptar el regalo, y por supuesto que no permitiré que me pagues. Considéralo parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

—Falta mucho tiempo para mi cumpleaños y, ¿cómo así que parte de mi regalo?

—Faltan menos de dos meses, y sí, ni pienses que esto es todo…

—Sabes que no me gustan los regalos.

—Sabes que no me importa…

Renée miraba divertida a los dos jóvenes frente a ella. Aunque parecían adorables juntos la madre no podía evitar pensar que no parecían una pareja. Bueno, eso se debía a que no lo eran, pero la cuestión era que no parecían el tipo de amigos que estaban enamorados, como Renée había sospesado en un principio, parecían simplemente amigos, amigos muy unidos.

—Bueno… —dijo la madre de Bella mientras buscaba un lugar donde poner las flores—. Llegaste temprano, Thom, y aún no hemos terminado la comida, así que si quieres tú y Bella pueden ir a la sala y yo termino todo.

—No, mamá, yo te ayudo.

— ¿Y dejarás al invitado solo y aburrido? Claro que no. Así que yo termino el almuerzo, tú ya hiciste la mayoría.

—Sra. Swan, si usted desea yo también podría ayudar.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Thom, y te he dicho que me llames Renée.

— ¿Sabes? Es mejor que nos quedemos en la sala… —dijo Bella mientras empujaba a su amigo fuera de la cocina. Ella ya había tenido una no muy agradable experiencia con Thom de cocinero.

—Pero Lotus, yo solo quería ayudar…

—No, tú no puedes ayudar. Tal vez en tu apartamento podamos volar la cocina, pero en mi casa no. Además, no quiero que estropees la comida.

—Eres una exagerada, solo se prendió un poco y fue controlable.

— ¿Un poco? ¡Tuviste que gastar todo el extintor para apagar eso! Y creo que aquí no tenemos extintor. —Ya se encontraban en la sala y estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, Bella reía mientras se acordaba de aquel accidente que había sucedido hacía dos meses.

—Eso es irresponsabilidad, necesitan un extintor. Después de eso compré otro, son necesarios —dijo él con fingida seriedad y una ceja alzada.

—Para ti, que eres un pirómano. No deberías vivir solo, la verdad no entiendo cómo no has muerto.

—En primer lugar, no soy ningún pirómano, las cosas se queman por accidente, no por gusto. Y en segundo lugar, puedo vivir solo sin ningún problema, ya llevo dos años viviendo solo y ¡sigo vivo! Ah, además te tengo que recordar que si no viviera solo no estaría en este pueblo recóndito y frío, lo que significaría que no me tendrías a tu lado. —Al terminar de decir esto pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amiga y sonrió de forma arrogante, Bella simplemente rodó los ojos antes de murmurar un "presumido".

—Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, el chico Cullen preguntó por ti.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Bella desconcertada.

—Yep, bueno, él y su prima preguntaron por ti, me preguntaron a mí por ti. Raro, ¿cierto? Tal vez me vieron junto a ti en el hospital…

En esos momentos volvió a Bella la escena en la cafetería, cuando en un momento de debilidad le había contado a Edward el motivo de su presencia en el hospital. El chico había reaccionado de forma rara, forma que Bella no había alcanzado a comprender, pero que había hecho que un extraño sentimiento se posara en su pecho. Se acordó de las palabras que le había dicho antes de que ella hubiera escapado del lugar: "Hablamos luego…", palabras de poca importancia, que no significaban nada viniendo de otra persona, pero cuando salían de la boca de una persona como Edward, Bella no sabía cómo interpretarlas.

—Además me preguntó por tu madre… ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? Parece ser el único que sabe del instituto, bueno, a parte de mí. ¿Tú le dijiste?

—Eh… sí. Después de que tú te fueras del hospital, pues bueno, fui a la cafetería del hospital, tenía hambre y me tropecé y él estaba ahí y me ayudó a levantarme. Hablamos y pues… no le conté todo, solo le dije que Renée estaba internada con heridas graves y él estaba en el hospital por un problema familiar, aunque no me dijo cuál era y…

— ¿Por qué rayos me estás dando explicaciones? —dijo Thom con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No son explicaciones, solo que…

—Es tu asunto si le cuentas o no a las personas, debiste haber tenido tus razones. Solo te pregunté porque me pareció curioso, nada más. —Besó la frente de la chica y le sonrió de forma despreocupada aunque, en realidad, Thom se encontraba pensativo. Él sabía que el hecho de que Bella le hubiera contado a Edward la verdad, o parte de ella, no era normal, ella no andaría por ahí contándole a cualquiera. Tal vez el chico Cullen no era un cualquiera para su amiga.

.

.

.

Edward cogió el mug azul lleno de café que estaba en el mesón de la cocina, se pasó la mano por los ojos y bostezó mientras caminaba hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su prima, en pijamas y con un plato de cereal, cambiando los canales.

El cobrizo se dejó caer en el puesto al lado de su prima. Ayer, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, había podido dormir sin interrupciones. Su sueño había sido pleno y se había levantado sin aquel sentimiento de pesadez y zozobra tan familiar.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Buscando algo bueno en la televisión, pero no hay nada. La verdad es que, o estoy muy crecidita, o las caricaturas de los fines de semana por la mañana se volvieron un asco. No entiendo como la gente sigue viendo esto; la verdad deberían prohibir algunos de estos programas, dañan la mente de los pobres niños con todos estos mensajes subliminales y estupideces.

—Creo que más bien estás crecidita para estar viendo eso —respondió Edward con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el control y apagaba el televisor.

—Hey, lo estaba viendo…

—Te estabas quejando, no estabas viendo nada —dijo antes de llevarse el mug a los labios para tomar.

—Sí estaba, solo me quejaba porque…

—Porque te gusta quejarte. —Cuando Edward acabó de decir esto, Adria le sacó la lengua, dejó su cereal a un lado y le robó de las manos el mug lleno de café a su primo. Tomó un sorbo pequeño para luego hacer una mueca y devolverlo a las manos de Edward.

—Yuck… ¿Qué rayos tomas? ¿No le hechas azúcar?, ¿o crema?

—No, es puro.

La casa se encontraba en silencio total, los únicos en ella eran ellos dos. Los otros dos Cullen se encontraban en Seattle, lugar donde Carlisle había encontrado una clínica de rehabilitación en la cual iban a internar a Esme, que, para sorpresa de Edward, había aceptado entrar. Le dieron de alta en el preciso momento en que encontraron una clínica especializada para tratarla, desintoxicarla, tratamiento psicológico, medicamentos… Todo lo que se necesitaba para controlar los efectos de un consumo tan prolongado y de una gran dependencia a las drogas, pero aun así les habían advertido que no era definitivo, la heroína era altamente adictiva y el síndrome de abstinencia causada por ella podía causar la muerte de la persona que lo sufría. A veces la cura era peor que la enfermedad.

Mantenían la esperanza, eso era lo que les quedaba. Carlisle había decidido ir con ella, acompañarla para cuando se internara y luego volver. Eso hacía dos días, lo que significaba que lo más probable sería que volviera ese mismo día. No podía quedarse a acompañarla, no era recomendable, más aún cuando se encontraba en la fase del tormento psicológico que era la más grave y la de más riesgo.

—Bueno, ¿qué haremos hoy? ¿Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días? ¿Tratar de conquistar el mundo? —dijo Adria volviendo a sus cereales y prendiendo el televisor una vez más.

—Tienes razón, deberían dejar de presentar algunas caricaturas, dañan a los niños y los marcan de por vida convirtiéndolos en personas como tú.

—De verdad eres cruel, Edward Cullen, careces de sentido del humor, primo querido. Además tendré que recordarte todas las mañanas que pasábamos los dos juntos viendo Pinky y Cerebro —respondió Adria después de parar de reír por el comentario de su primo, tratando de sonar seria.

—No soy cruel, y mi sentido del humor, a pesar de todo, no se encuentra totalmente atrofiado y lo demuestro con mi comentario anterior.

—A veces me pregunto si perteneces a otra época, tu forma de hablar es rara.

—Igual a la tuya.

—No del todo, y si mi forma de hablar tiene algún parecido con la tuya es solo por el hecho de que comparto más tiempo del necesario a tu lado.

—Bueno, ya deja de criticarme.

—No critico, aporto. Y como un aporte, consejo y sugerencia para una vida mejor, deberías conseguirte una novia.

—Ok, eso fue un cambio drástico de tema.

—Es verdad, necesitas una novia. De hecho, creo que hay alguien que es perfecta para ti…

—No necesito y no deseo tener una novia, la mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad son...

—Bella Swan —le calló la chica de ojos verdes, sonriendo.

—Ella… —No pudo continuar, las palabras de su prima lo habían hecho pensar y la mención de la chica habían hecho que esta volviera a su mente, lugar donde había estado presente durante toda la semana.

La sonrisa de Adria se extendió al ver que su primo se había quedado pensativo. Durante toda la semana no se había atrevido a hacer mención de ella, hasta el día anterior, que el propio Edward se había acercado, en compañía de ella claro, a preguntarle al rubio de ojos azules, que respondía al nombre de Thom, sobre el estado de la madre de la chica castaña.

Thom les había respondido con un simple bien. La verdad es que parecía bastante confundido por el hecho de que ellos le hubieran preguntado sobre eso, pero su shock no duró mucho, y antes de que se alejaran había esbozado una sonrisa encantadora que iba en dirección a la rubia de ojos verdes, quien no pudo evitar corresponderla por lo que se ganó un guiño de parte de Thom.

Los pensamientos de ambos primos fueron interrumpidos cuando el timbre sonó. Se miraron extrañados por la inesperada visita, pero luego asumieron que debía ser Carlisle. Edward se levantó de su puesto en el sofá, aún con el mug de café a medio tomar y ya frío, en dirección a la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio, largo, sucio y despeinado, ojos vidriosos e irritados que poseían una mirada desesperada; atuendo desaliñado y, al parecer, bastante apurado.

— ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó Edward tratando de ser educado.

—Estoy buscando a Esme —dijo el hombre mientras se sorbía la nariz y mirada de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

**Hola de nuevo. **

**Si fue rapido no han pasado ni que cuatro horas? Menos como tres horas! **

**Bueno total, este también llevaba tiempo de haber sido escrito y ahora que mi querida beta me lo ha enviado, dije por que no lo subo de una vez!**

**Que debilidad la mía…. Pero considérenlo como un extra por mi arrepentimiento. **

**A.C out **


	22. Chapter 22

Cap. 22

**Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups /****betasffaddiction**

.

.

.

—No se encuentra —dijo Edward de forma seca y dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

— ¿Co… cómo que no está? —preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la puerta, sosteniendo esta para evitar que Edward la cerrara como se lo había propuesto.

—No está, punto —dijo Edward haciendo otro intento de acabar el intercambio de palabras con ese hombre que poseía un aspecto que no hacía más que recordarle al aspecto con el cual su madre llegaba después de un fin de semana fuera de casa.

—Pero ella vive aquí, ¿cierto? —insistió el hombre que parecía estar temblando—. Ella me dijo que vivía aquí y…

El hombre calló un momento, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo que su estado de perturbación no lo dejaba recordar. Edward se quedó callado, ya no trataba de cerrar la puerta; aunque no estuviera dispuesto a soltar ningún tipo de información a ese hombre, una parte de él quería saber quién era y cómo estaba relacionado con su madre. Por el aspecto se podía fácilmente suponer que llevaba un estilo de vida autodestructivo muy parecido al de Esme, de eso no cabía duda.

— ¿Dónde está? —El rubio volvió a romper el silencio como desistiendo de su intento de recordar.

—No sé.

— ¡Debe saber dónde está! —gritó el hombre fuera de sí, con la misma actitud que Edward conocía muy bien por verla tan seguido en su madre.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Adria desde el interior de la casa, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía al encuentro de su primo por aquel grito que había llamado su atención.

—Usted debe saber dónde está, ¡por… porque la oculta! ¡ESME!, ¡ESME! —gritó el hombre haciendo que Adria corriera a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó Adria a su primo.

—No sé, vino buscando a Esme —dijo Edward sin emoción alguna antes de dirigirse al hombre al frente de ellos—. No se malgaste, Esme no se encuentra. ¿Para que la necesita?

—La necesito… eso es lo único que deben saber… no les incumbe.

—Me incumbe —respondió Edward.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el rubio, dejando de jalarse los cabellos y tratando de fijar la mirada en ellos, cosa que no lograba puesto que sus ojos siempre terminaban desviándose de un lado a otro en estado de alerta—. ¿Son familiares de Esme? ¿Es… es usted el esposo? —preguntó de nuevo al no tener respuesta alguna de parte del par de primos.

Adria miró a Edward, esperando que este contestara la pregunta de ese hombre errático que no dejaba de inquietarla.

—Soy su hijo —respondió al final Edward, con un tono neutro y frío.

— ¿Hijo? ¿Esme tiene un hijo? —preguntó el hombre confundido, pregunta que no sorprendió para nada a Edward, quien ya había supuesto el hecho de que Esme ocultara en lo posible el hecho de que hubiera tenido un hijo, lo único que le sorprendía era el hecho de que hubiera dicho dónde vivía; nunca antes habían recibido visitas de personas como ese personaje.

Edward se limitó a asentir para luego, olvidando su curiosidad y aprovechando el desconcierto de su visitante, cerrar la puerta fuertemente sin importarle nada más.

Bella terminó de meter los libros a su maleta antes de bajar a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido. Era lunes y por fin volvería al instituto, solo había faltado una semana, pero aún así sabía que estaba atrasada. Durante toda la semana que estuvo ausente y pendiente de su madre no pensó en otra cosa más que en Renée, pero ahora se acordaba de las tutorías y de cómo en dos semanas Edward tendría que entregar el trabajo de literatura y ella tendría que presentar el examen de cálculo. Lo que significaba que tenía que hablar con Edward, aun cuando una parte de sí no sabía muy bien como sería hablar de nuevo con él después de su encuentro en el hospital.

Al llegar a la cocina y ver el reloj cambió de idea, era tarde y necesitaba al menos 10 minutos para llegar al instituto caminando, así que simplemente agarró una barra de cereales y salió de su casa. Su madre se encontraba dormida, no había razón para despertarla, era mejor que durmiera hasta tarde y descansara. Ese día le quitarían los puntos de su brazo, la cita con el Dr. Blunt era en la tarde, así que Bella podía ir al instituto y luego volver sin ninguna preocupación para acompañar a su madre al hospital.

Solo le tomó 10 minutos llegar al instituto. El estacionamiento ya se encontraba casi lleno y pudo ver cómo a él acababan de llegar Jasper y Alice en la motocicleta del primero.

— ¡BELLA! —escuchó el grito de Alice, que había saltado de la motocicleta apenas esta aparcó y se encontraba corriendo hacia la castaña.

—Hey, Alice —alcanzó a decir Bella antes de que los brazos de su pequeña amiga se apretaran alrededor de ella dejándola casi sin aliento—. Me… me alegra... ve... verte  
—dijo Bella con voz entrecortada por la falta de respiración.

—Oh, Bells, a mí también me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tenías? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué te pasó? —Las preguntas de Alice eran rápidas, con palabras atropelladas y casi inentendibles.

—Alice, amor, suelta a Bella que la ahogarás —dijo la voz de Jasper detrás de ellas.

Alice soltó el agarre y Bella pudo respirar una vez más sin restricciones.

—Lo siento, Bells —se disculpó la pelinegra con una sonrisa de pena mientras arreglaba su camisa holgada de diferentes colores.

— Tranquila, Alice. Hola, Stoner —saludó Bella a Jasper.

—Hey, Bells, por fin apareces —dijo el chico rubio mientras le daba un abrazo corto a su amiga.

—Sí… —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que ocultaba su nerviosismo.

—Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. Íbamos a ir a tu casa, pero Thom nos dijo que mejor no, que tú te encontrabas bien, pero que lo mejor sería no molestarte… —dijo Alice siguiendo con el tema—. No entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que pasó, Bells. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy en perfecto estado, Allie. Thom te dijo la verdad, yo estaba bien y no tenían por qué haberse preocupado por mí.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? —insistió una vez más la pequeña chica.

—Nada grave, lo importante es que no pasó nada —respondió la castaña mirando a los ojos de su amiga, tratando de convencerla que todo estaba bien y a la vez rogándole que dejara de hacer preguntas.

Las suplicas de Bella fueron escuchadas y su mirada fue interpretada de manera correcta por su amiga, que desistió en enterarse de lo que le había pasado a la castaña y cambió de tema, mientras caminaban hacia sus clases.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo se despidieron, Bella tenía una clase diferente a la de Jasper y Alice, además el salón quedaba al otro lado, por lo cual Alice abrazo una vez más a Bella y le dijo que se verían en su próxima clase, antes de irse junto a su novio hacia el salón de cálculo.

Bella, por su parte, siguió su camino hacia el salón de filosofía, para llegar justo cuando faltaba apenas un minuto para que el timbre sonara.

Al entrar al salón se encontró de frente con Edward y Adria Cullen, que se encontraban en los primeros puestos, hablando en tono bajo, y ocupados en sus asuntos hasta que levantaron la mirada y divisaron como su "amiga" desaparecida había entrado al salón.

—Bella… —dijo Edward con ojos abiertos por la felicidad que le ocasionaba ver a la castaña, felicidad que era inexplicable para él, felicidad que no tenía razón de ser pero que, aún así, lo invadía.

—Hola, Bella —dijo una animada Adria—. Ven, siéntate aquí —dijo señalando el puesto al lado de ella.

—Hola, Edward; hola, Adria —dijo tímidamente la castaña mientras tomaba asiento cerca de los primos Cullen, bajó la mirada incesante de las demás personas del salón, que se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo a Isabella, a quien algunos ya habían dado por muerta.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente a los ojos chocolates que tenía al frente.

—Bien —respondió, sonriendo para mostrarle que lo decía enserio.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? —preguntó esta vez Adria, ante la mirada confundida de Bella—. Me enteré por casualidad cuando Edward le preguntó a Thomas, lo siento si eso te hace sentir incómoda, pero la verdad me interesa saber cómo sigue… —se disculpó Adria haciendo que Bella sonriera para reconfortarla.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, agradezco el hecho de que te importe. De hecho se encuentra bien, ya está recuperada.

Edward mantenía su mirada atenta en ella, mientras que millones de preguntas rondaban por su mente.

El día del hospital se había dado cuenta que no conocía nada de ella, y el fin de semana le había golpeado como un rayo el hecho de que deseaba conocerla, deseaba saber más sobre ella.

—Me alegra —dijo Adria sonriendo.

—Edward… —llamó Bella, sacando a este de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Uh? —preguntó este, causando que su prima riera al ver lo perdido que se encontraba él, mirando a la castaña.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar con el proyecto de literatura, quedan solo dos semanas para la fecha en la cual tienes que entregarlo.

Por un momento Edward no entendió las palabras de la castaña, pero luego se acordó el porqué había comenzado a tratarse con esa chica, a la cual antes consideraba una niñata sin importancia, pero que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos más de lo debido.

—Oh, cierto, el trabajo… —dijo él mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello—. No hay problema con eso, Bella, creo que es mejor si seguimos estudiando cálculo…

—Claro que no, Edward, la semana que perdimos fue por mi culpa y… y creo que no es justo que tú no puedas hacer el trabajo por estar ayudándome, ya me ayudaste toda una semana, ahora me toca a mí ayudarte. —El tono de Bella no daba cabida a ninguna replica, por lo que Edward asintió encantado.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, no fue tu culpa, además, por mi parte tampoco hubiera podido —dijo haciendo que la mirada de Adria se posara en él, con miedo.

Bella no contestó, simplemente dejó la mirada fija en ambos primos, mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas que no quería dejar salir. En esos momentos se acordó del hospital, se acordó de cómo había encontrado a Edward y a Adria desesperados en la sala de espera, cómo había visto a Edward pelear con su padre y a Adria tratar de calmarlo antes de que desaparecieran en dirección a las habitaciones.

.

.

.

El resto de la clase paso normal, hablaron de temas triviales, sin tocar en ningún punto de la conversación su encuentro en el hospital, aunque los dos estuvieran a punto de explotar, queriendo saber mas del otro. Adria era un buen intermediario que evitó que se plantara un silencio incómodo entre ellos y a la vez relajando un poco la tensión que se encontraba por la timidez de ambos y la falta de habilidad entablar una conversación normal.

Al acabar la clase se despidieron, no compartirían más clases durante la mañana y Edward y Bella arreglaron verse en almuerzo para adelantar un poco el trabajo, ya que Bella le había hecho saber que ese día estaría ocupada en el la tarde.

—Hey, Lotus —Bella escuchó como Thom la llamaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—Hola, Thom —dijo ella mientras paraba y esperaba que él llegara a su posición, su próxima clase era literatura y la compartían.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermosa? —preguntó mientras abrazaba la cintura de ella, quien se separo de él al poco tiempo.

—Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

— ¡Hey!, ¿por qué te separas? —le reclamó el rubio en forma de broma.

—Porque estamos en el instituto… —dijo ella de forma condescendiente.

—Oh, cierto… —dijo antes de robarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Thom…

—Los amigos se besan la mejilla —dijo antes de volver a pasarle la mano por la cintura—, y se abrazan de forma cariñosa…

—Estás muy pegajoso hoy, ¿no? —preguntó la castaña divertida.

— ¿Que quieres? Estoy necesitado —dijo mientras la tiraba a un lado del pasillo, escondiéndose detrás de una columna.

—Ni se te ocurra, Winslow —le advirtió Bella al ver como se le acercaba con toda la intensión de besar sus labios.

—Muy tarde —respondió este antes apretarla contra su cuerpo, posicionando sus manos en el trasero de ella y al fin rozando sus labios con los de ella, antes de separarse rápidamente y salir corriendo, o mejor dicho, huyendo.

Bella solo pudo seguirlo, con su mirada llena de enojo fija en él y evitando gritarle, puesto que sabía que eso llamaría la atención de la gente, quienes, afortunadamente, no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

**Hey, al fin no?**

**Pido perdón por la tardanza, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, agradezco a las que leen, comentan y a mi increíble Beta Rosario!. **

**Por ultimo, ruego por que comenten que tal les parecio. (: **

**Oh Oh, y tengo una portada! La ven? Ven la imagen arribita? Claro que la ven, buena esa imagen es gracias a gabystar16. Muchas gracias eh?**

**A.C out**


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23

**Capitulo beteado por Rosario Tarazona Beta FFAD**

.

.

.

—Edward... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Adria con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de escribir en su cuaderno la explicación del profesor.

—Claro —dijo él, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Te gusta Bella, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué…? —preguntó él con un gesto interrogatorio que no afectó para nada a su sonriente prima.

—Digamos que cuando hablaron esta mañana, había tantas palabras sin decir, palabras de amor, aclaro —hizo un gesto con la mano para acentuar las palabras antes de reír—, que se sentía en el aire, al menos te debe atraer… atraer mucho.

El rostro de Adria tenía una sonrisa cómplice y de alegría. El hecho de que su primo mostrara interés por alguien era un gran avance, le daba a entender que al menos no era asexual, y eso era lo más importante, que no había quedado totalmente resentido con las mujeres después de la horrible experiencia que vivía con su madre.

—Creo que dejas tu imaginación volar… Entre ella y yo no existe nada. —Un deje de tristeza se escapó sin querer en la voz de Edward, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa y que hizo que se cuestionara una vez más por sus pensamientos hacia la chica Swan.

—No te estoy preguntando eso, Edward, no te desvíes… Lo que yo pregunto es que si tú sientes algo por ella o te atrae o solo la vez como amiga, o la desprecias o lo que sea… —dijo ella moviendo su mano al finalizar la oración y rodando los ojos por la respuesta que le había dado su primo—. Bueno, sé que no la desprecias, eso está claro, pero…

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? De cualquier manera no importaría —dijo él tratando de zanjar el tema.

—Quiero confirmar lo obvio, y ¿a qué te refieres con que no importa?

—Me refiero a que, aunque yo me encontrara atraído a Isabella, ella… —Edward hizo una pausa antes de decir lo que no había dicho el sábado anterior—… ella tiene novio.

— ¿Novio? —preguntó Adria, quien se desconcertó un rato, perdiendo la sonrisa, que no tardó en volver acompañada de una ligera risa—. Si te refieres al rubio, según lo que he podido escuchar de la población femenina de este instituto y que he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos, es todo un _ladies' man._

Edward no se molestó en responder nada ante el comentario de Adria. Si su prima había podido darse cuenta de este hecho en tan solo una semana, era obvio que él también había podido examinar el comportamiento del chico Winslow durante los dos años que llevaba en Forks.

Podía ser que Edward no fuera el tipo de persona interesada en la vida de los demás. Su vida era lo suficientemente absorbente para tener tiempo para preocuparse por los demás, pero era observador, si a mirar con desprecio a todo el que pasaba se le pudiera llamar así; pero aún así él sabía que Thomas era todo un _ladykiller_.

Edward sabía que las palabras de Adria eran ciertas, pero esas palabras no le traían ni le traerían tranquilidad, puesto que se le hacía aún más rara la relación entre él y la chica Swan.

_¿Pero a ti qué te importa?, ¿te gusta o qué? _

La pregunta que le había hecho Adria hacía poco y que había quedado sin respuesta, ahora se la estaba repitiendo una voz en su cabeza, la cual, a diferencia de la de Adria, sí obtuvo respuesta.

_Sí, al parecer sí le gusta._

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la respuesta que su subconsciente había dado a su mente, pero logró controlarlo y ocultarlo de su prima, bajando su mirada a su cuaderno, volviendo a su estado de aislamiento total, mientras su prima era convenientemente distraída por una chica que había comenzado a hablarle.

Su subconsciente lo había traicionado, o mejor dicho, le había ayudado resolviendo aquella pregunta del porqué Isabella Swan ocupaba su mente tan seguido. Le atraía, le gustaba, pero eso era todo.

En su condición y con el estilo de vida que había llevado no era de esperarse que se abriera de un día para otro, era imposible considerando el hecho de que su vida era complicada y había estado llena de desilusiones que sufría de parte de la mujer que debería haberlo amado y protegido y que ahora se encontraba internada en un clínica, luchando para sobrevivir a una adicción.

No era fácil de explicar a ninguna persona y no era una historia de la cual la gente quisiera tomar parte y según lo poco que conocía sobre las relaciones , es que estas tienen que basarse en la "honestidad".

Pero, ¿qué hacía él pensando en relaciones? ¿Qué hacía él suponiendo que podría llegar a exponer a la luz del sol sus nacientes sentimientos? Eso iba totalmente por fuera de su personalidad o de su racionamiento lógico.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, harto de sus propios pensamientos, alzó la vista en busca de su prima, para poder entablar una conversación que lo desviara del tema. Pero lo que sus ojos encontraron fue a la imagen de su prima hablando con un chico, quien parecía más ocupado admirando la belleza de esta, que prestándole atención a sus palabras.

No dedicó una segunda mirada al puesto de al lado y simplemente miró hacia delante, donde encontró al profesor durmiendo, en una posición que seguramente le provocaría dolor de cuello, pero no importaba, a nadie le importaba puesto que todos parecían estar aprovechando la situación, haciendo del salón de clase un desastre silencioso, que al menos le sirvió a Edward de distracción para alejar un poco su mente de esos pensamientos tan reveladores y descabellados.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó de forma más estrepitosa de lo normal, pero nadie lo notó debido a que este fue opacado por las crecientes voces de los emocionados estudiantes, que se habían reprimido durante toda la mañana y que al fin podían dejar salir todo aquel vomito verbal a la hora del almuerzo, en donde podían hablar con tranquilidad sobre aquel tema que tenía a todos tan excitados.

Al día siguiente sería San Valentín. Los enamorados comentaban sobre sus planes románticos para un día tan sobrevalorado, mientras que las solteras suspiraban, esperando que el día siguiente fuera al fin el día en el cual se despedirían del _Single Valley _para entrar al tan ansiado _Couple Valley _con el galán de sus sueños, su admirador secreto o cualquiera que llegara y al menos les apaciguara el calentón.

Entre esa multitud de gente que se dirigía a la cafetería, estaba Bella, quien por su parte no se dirigía a la cafetería, sino a la biblioteca en donde había quedado reunirse con Edward, quien imaginaba ella, llegaría primero, puesto que para ella era difícil moverse entre esa cantidad de gente que parecía arrastrarla a propósito hacia la cafetería.

Después de un rato la multitud se dispersó y la movilidad de los pasillos mejoró, permitiéndole a la castaña moverse con más libertad y rapidez, llegando así a la biblioteca solo cinco minutos después de haber salido de su clase.

Apenas entrar su mirada se fijó en la única mesa ocupada, en la cual se encontraba Edward con uno de sus libros de literatura abierto frente a sus ojos, que lo devoraban rápidamente y sin descanso; la chica Swan se entretuvo por unos momentos viendo al cobrizo desde la distancia, pero afortunadamente logró apartar su mirada antes de que él mirara en respuesta, y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, que fue automáticamente correspondida por el chico, que dejó a un lado el libro por un rato.

—Hola, Bell. —Bueno, no sabía de dónde había venido la idea de comerse la a, abreviando aún más el nombre, pero lo hizo sin pensarlo, para luego arrepentirse y rogar que no se hubiera dando cuenta.

—Bueno, veo que estás leyendo parte del trabajo, así que ¿comenzamos? —La voz de Bella sonó sorprendentemente casual y entusiasta, ni ella misma sabía de dónde había sacado eso, pero se alegró de haberlo hecho. Era mejor así, relajado pero al punto.

—Me parece bien.

El cobrizo miró a Bella con una sonrisa embobada, la cual se obligó a quitar rápidamente y que reemplazó con una sonrisa amable, la cual había estado tratando de perfeccionar últimamente, para luego desviar su atención a los libros. Él también consideraba que era mejor terminar primero el trabajo; solo contaban con una hora ese día, tenían que aprovechar para adelantar; aunque en verdad quisiera hablar con ella y preguntarle algunas de esas interrogantes que habían vagado por su mente desde que la vio en el hospital.

Por su parte, Bella estaba igual, en su mente las preguntas seguían deambulando y pugnaban por salir como una cascada, pero sabía que no era momento ni lugar. Uno no podía llegar de la nada y decir: "Hey, ¿te acuerdas ese día la semana pasada, cuando yo estaba en el hospital llena de sangre y tú estabas ahí? Oh, sí, ¿te acuerdas? Genial. ¿Qué hacías tú ahí?" No, eso simplemente no se decía. Sabía que tendría que encontrar la forma de preguntar y el momento, pero ahora ni sabía la forma ni era el momento, no aún.

**Hola!**

**Espero que el capitulo fuera satisfactorio y bueno, tengo una pregunta…**

**¿Se esta volviendo aburrida la historia? No me gusta que las cosas avancen muy rápido, puesto que en la vida real es poco probable que lo hagan (claro que algunas veces solo se necesitan minutos para enamorarse) así que tal vez me estoy excediendo mucho…**

**Total, gracias por leer y seguir la historia. **

**Hasta la próxima (:**

**A.C out.**


End file.
